Harry Potter et le grand sacrifice
by John5potter
Summary: Malgré la tristesse qu'il éprouve suite a la mort de son parain, Harry retouve la joie de vivre lorsqu'il croise le regard d'une fille. Ron aussi se laisse tenté par les bienfaits de l'amour. L'histoire de nos 4 amis semblait aussi normale que n'importe q
1. Un nouveau départ

Disclaimer : Tous les lieux, personnages et sort, bref le monde d'Harry Potter appartient a J.K. Rowling

CH 1 : Un nouveau départ

Harry était couché, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur son plafond. Il regardait une araignée tissé sa toile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, une boule était présente au creux de son ventre. Elle était apparue un mois auparavant avec la mort de son parrain. Mais pire que tout, il ne savait même pas quels sentiments en ressortaient: de la tristesse? De la colère? De la haine? De la peur? Il n'en savait rien, il avait passé le début de son été à se morfondre, ne sortant de sa chambre que pour manger et aller à la salle de bain (ce qui contentait grandement les Dursley). Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de répondre à ses amis. Leurs lettres s'étaient entassées au pied de son lit durant le mois. Ce n'est pas qu'il y était indifférent, mais il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Tous ses sentiments s'emmêlaient dans son coeur et il ne savait pas les exprimer; il ne pouvait pas! Il était différent! Personne n'aurait pût le comprendre. Après la mort de Sirius, le prof Dumbledore lui avait appris la triste vérité: Voldemort et lui était lié par une prophétie expliquant que l'un devrait tuer l'autre pour vivre pleinement. Mais comment pourrais t'il tué le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle? Cette prophétie était la cause de tant de mort: ses parents et Sirius n'étaient que deux cas parmi tant d'autre. Il se releva doucement, repris la dernière lettre du tas et la relu pour la énième fois.

Cher Harry,

Je puis me douter à quel point ces temps sont durs, mais je sais également que tu es un être fort et extraordinaire. C'est donc avec l'espoir que tu acceptes ma proposition que je t'écris. Serais-tu d'accord d'avoir un entretien personnel avec moi avant que je t'emmène au terrier où la famille Weasley t'accueillera jusqu'au mois de septembre?

Envoie moi la réponse dès que tu auras décidé.

Je te présente encore toutes mes condoléances pour Sirius.

Sincèrement,

A. P. W. B Dumbledore.

Harry venait de prendre sa décision, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, ce n'est pas ce que son parrain aurait désirer. Il sauta sur sa malle pour prendre une plume et un bout de parchemin. Il griffonna quelques mots en demandant où et quand le directeur allait le rencontrer. Il envoya Hedwige et attendu la réponse. Il était bête, il faudrait au moins 24h avant que se sa chouette ne revienne. Il passerait le temps en répondant aux lettres de Ron et d'Hermione. Il pourrait toujours envoyer Coq, le hibou de Ron, porté la lettre à son maître, mais il n'avait pas d'idée pour joindre son amie. Il commença donc sa lettre:

Ron,

D'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir répondu, je me sentais mal, mais je relève la tête et je vous remercie de m'avoir aider Hermionne et toi.

Bon je n'irais pas par 4 chemins, je dois vous parler de quelque chose de grave. Mais tout ça ne peut être dis sur des lettres. J'en parlerai donc au terrier quand nous serons chez toi.

Il se doutait qu'Hermionne arriverait là-bas en même temps que lui.

En attendant de te voir,

Amitiés,

Harry.

Il écrivit le même texte à Hermionne et souris, dans leurs lettres Ron et Hermionne avait clairement fait mention de sentiments réciproques dans des allusions telle que: "Harry, je n'avais jamais ressentit cela, elle me hante" ou "Harry, je me sens vide loin de lui". Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à leur faire avoué l'un à l'autre. C'est donc le coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'il se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin il se leva tôt, il était pressé de recevoir la réponse du prof. Dumbledore et il ne fut pas déçu, la lettre était déjà là, accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige. Il la décrocha rapidement, déchira l'enveloppe et lu:

Cher Harry,

Je suis très heureux que tu aies accepté et je viendrais donc chez ton oncle et ta tante ce soir vers 18h. Je te laisse le plaisir de leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Sincèrement,

A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.

18h? Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10h dans cette maison. Il s'habilla en trombe et descendit dans la cuisine où la tante Pétunia préparait le déjeuner. Il s'assit doucement à la table et commença:

-"Je pars ce soir, dit il sans préambule.

- Et comment t'en ira tu? Comme des gens normaux j'espère, je ne veux pas qu'on vous surprenne à faire des "âneries" près de nous. Aboya Pétunia.

- Je ne sais pas, mon directeur passe me prendre à 18h. Je vais donc monter préparer mes affaires.

- Très bien, tu n'es pas obliger de redescendre avant ce soir sais-tu.

- Oui je le sais, dit il tout haut avant d'ajouter doucement, comme si j'avais envie de vous voir".

Et il remonta dans sa chambre. Il fut soudainement heureux de son inactivité des récentes semaines en voyant le peu de désordre qu'il avait créé. Il se dépêcha quand même à tout ranger et attendit...

Cette attente était terriblement douloureuse, il était impatient de revoir Ron, Hermionne, Mr et Mrs Weasley et Ginny. Pourquoi Ginny? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il souriait en pensant que dans 4h il la verrai. C'est sûrement pour la remerciée de m'avoir aider au mois de juin. Elle aussi avait joué un rôle important dans la bataille du ministère. C'est tout, se dit il. Mais ses propres paroles ne le convinrent pas. Il chassa ses pensées et attendis encore, et encore... Puis lorsque la sonnette retentit, il sursauta, il s'était assoupi à force d'attendre. Il sauta dans les escaliers et couru ouvrir.

C'est là qu'il découvrit un Albus Dumbledore étonnant. Toujours aussi grand, la même longue barbe blanche, ce n'était pas son physique qui avait subit un lourd changement, c'était l'impression qu'il dégageait. Il semblait fatigué et plus vieux que jamais. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus avec autant de malice et de fougue. Il portait un costume moldu gris, avec une chemise noire ornée d'une cravate grise.

-" Bonjour Harry, lança-t-il.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Qui c'est? Rugit Vernon de sa voix désagréable.

Son oncle arriva dans le hall et lança un regard mauvais au vieil homme.

-On ne donne rien pour les oeuvres de charités, dit il toujours aussi désagréablement

-Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Je suis venu chercher Harry.

L'oncle Vernon resta bouche bée, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un sorcier puisse paraître aussi " normal".

-Heu bonjour, Vernon Dursley, se présenta-t-il. Très bien Harry, à l'été prochain si c'est obligé. Et il repartit vers le salon.

-De la plus grande courtoisie, rit Dumbledore, Allez Harry, va chercher tes affaires, je prépare le portoloin.

-Très bien professeur.

Il ne lui fallut que deux petites minutes pour revenir dans le hall, les bras chargés de ses bagages.

-Ca y est je suis prêts, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Nous allons tout de suite au Terrier?

-Non, nous ferons un arrêt à Poudlard pour discuter un peu.

-Bien sur, quand partons nous?

-Toucher la bouilloire, nous partons dans 5, 4, 3, 2,1...

Ils se sentirent arrachés par un crochet au milieu du ventre et voyagèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils heurtèrent le sol du grand bureau circulaire du directeur. Harry resta les yeux fermés quelques secondes puis se leva. Dumbledore, lui, était déjà assis à son bureau, ses mains jointes sous son menton. Il observait le jeune homme et sourit. Il attendit qu'Harry soit assit et lui dit :

-Bienvenu a Poudlard, enfin bon retour.

-Merci professeur. De quoi vouliez vous me parler?

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais savoir si ta cicatrice a été douloureuse ce mois ci?

-Heu non, j'ai même été assez étonné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse encore plus mal qu'avant après la bataille du ministère.

-Hé bien moi cela ne m'étonne pas vois tu. Je pense que Voldemort s'est beaucoup affaiblit lorsqu'il a essayé de te contrôler et qu'il évite cela au plus haut point à présent, même par le biais de ta cicatrice. Sais-tu pourquoi il en a temps souffert?

-A cause de l'amour que je porte?

-Je vois que tu as très bien retenu notre dernière discussion.

-Oui, ça m'a assez marqué.

-Je peux le comprendre. Deuxièmement, la mort de Sirius nous a contraint à quitter le Square Grimaud. Cependant, il te désigne clairement comme son seul et unique héritier. Je m'attend donc à ce que des Gobelins te convoque dès que le nom de ton parrain sera réhabilité pour les dossiers de succession.

-Professeur?

-Oui Harry?

-Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas revendre la maison et offrir l'argent au Weasley? Vous comprenez, ils m'ont toujours accueillis les bras ouverts, et je voudrais leur renvoyer l'ascenseur.

-Harry, Dumbledore marqua une courte pause puis repris, c'est très généreux se que tu voudrais faire, et sache que même si je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi, n'étant pas ton père...

-Pour moi c'est comme si vous l'étiez, coupa Harry.

Dumbledore resta bouche bée

-Harry, dit-il

Des larmes commençaient a coulé de ses yeux bleus.

-Ce n'est pas que je réfute mon père, mais depuis sa mort vous m'avez protégé, conseillé, vous avez veillez sur moi, et c'est le rôle d'un père. Enfin je pense.

Harry baissa les yeux, voir pleurer Dumbledore l'intimidait, mais il avait décidé d'ouvrir son coeur à ceux qu'il aimait. Il regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir plus dis à Sirius qu'il l'aimait et s'était juré de ne plus jamais refouler ses sentiments.

-Je te remercie Harry, et comme je te disais, j'approuverai totalement ton choix s'il était de cet ordre. Car je pense qu'aucune famille ne mériterait cela plus que les Weasley. Malheureusement on ne paie pas les gens pour l'amour qu'ils peuvent donner. Mais bien sur ce choix te regarde toi et seulement toi.

-Je vais encore y réfléchir et en parler avec eux.

-Bien sur. Ensuite je voulais te demander d être très prudent pendant que tu sera au Terrier. L'ordre a pratiqué des sortilèges de protections tout autour du terrain des Weasley, mais il t'est interdit de quitter ses limites. Excepté le jour où tu te rendras au chemin de traverse à la fin du mois d'août. Mais d'ici là fait bien attention.

-Oui professeur.

-Et pour terminer, j'aimerai savoir à qui tu comptais parler de la prophétie?

-Je pensais l'expliquer à Ron, Hermionne et Ginny, dit Harry

-Je trouve ça tout a fait logique, ils ont tous trois prouvé qu'ils sont digne de confiance.

-Professeur, Je peux vous demander des nouvelles de Voldemort?

-Bien sur Harry, que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout, que fait-il? Où est-il? Qui a-t-il tué? Que cherche-t-il?...

-Alors dans l'ordre : premièrement, je pense qu'il reprend des forces et se soigne. Il continue aussi à chercher des partisans. Je suis dans le regret de t'avouer qu'il a réussi à recruter la plus grosse partie des géants et des trolls. Mais de notre coté, nous avons obtenu la promesse de créatures magiques très puissante si une attaque de Mangemorts avait lieu.

Deuxièmement, il a pratiqué un sortilège de fidélitas, mais nous savons que le lieu où il réside se trouve au Pays De Galles.

Troisièmement, il n'y a encore eu aucune attaque jusqu'à présent. L'Ordre du Phénix veille à ce que ce calme continue. De plus, Amélia Bones, la nouvelle ministre, oeuvre avec le bureau des aurores à protéger la communauté des sorcier.

Et finalement, il recherche toujours la même chose, accroître sa puissance, recruter des partisans et trouver le moyen de te tuer. Ais-je répondus à tes questions?

-Oui, merci professeur.

-Harry, j'insiste sur le fait que tu dois veiller à ta sécurité. Les aurores et L'Ordre peuvent mener la guerre, toi tu dois continuer tes études, te préparer à plus tard et vivre ta vie. Aimer, détester, rire, pleurer, jouer comme tous les autres adolescents. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Poudlard vous promets de belles surprises pour cette année.

Voilà, je vais préparer le Portoloin et tu arriveras de suite au Terrier.

Il tapota la Bouloire nonchalamment et dit "Portus".

-Dès que tu touchera la bouilloire tu seras conduis, Au revoir Harry

-Au revoir professeur, Merci pour tout.

Une fois qu'il sentit le contact du métal froid, il ressentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée le crochet qui l'arrachait vers un tourbillon de couleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine de Mrs Weasley.


	2. Retour au Terrier

Disclaimers, voir ch 1

CH2 : Retour au Terrier

-Bonsoir Harry, dit joyeusement Molly. Comment vas tu? Elle semblait le sonder rien qu'avec ses yeux. Regarde comme tu es maigre! Monte vite tes bagages, Ron et Ginny t'attendent en haut. Nous mangerons dès que tout le monde sera là.

Harry salua Mrs Weasley et monta sa valise. A peine avait-il franchit la dernière marche que les deux portes des chambres s'ouvrirent en un violent claquement.

-Harry! Hurlèrent Ginny et Ron en même temps.

Ron lui tandis une main chaleureuse. Il avait encore grandit d'une dizaine de cm, mais pour le reste, il était inchangé : grand, mince, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, un grand nez fin, et bien sur les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, marque de fabrique Weasley. Harry serra la main tendue avec joie et dit à son ami :

-Salut Ron. Alors, heureux qu'Hermionne arrive dans peu de temps?

Ron baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots d'approbation. Ses oreilles prirent de suite une couleur rouge vif. Ginny, elle, était magnifique, remarqua Harry. Elle avait également grandi et Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle avait pris d'agréables formes. Son rire renversa l'estomac de Harry. C'était un son merveilleux, seul le chant du phénix pouvait rivaliser de beauté. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant :

-Salut Ginny. Tu passes de bonnes vacances?

-Salut Harry, oui merci et toi? Le bout de son nez prenait la même couleur que les oreilles de son frère. Cela la rendait encore plus belle se dit Harry. Ron, lui, était resté la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnements devant le geste de son ami.

-Bon Ron, ça te dirait qu'on aille ranger mes affaires? Lança Harry en rigolant devant sa tête.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Petite mais accueillante, les murs étaient recouverts de grands posters représentants les membres des Canons de Chundley sur leur balai. Harry regarda quelques instants les magnifiques actions des poursuiveurs vêtus de robes oranges.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça devant ma soeur? Et pourquoi lui as-tu fait la bise?

-Tu m'avais dis qu'elle était au courant de ton attirance pour Hermionne. Il essayait de passer la deuxième question mais en vainc.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi lui as-tu fait la bise?

-Je ne sais pas, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal a ça. Allez dépêchons nous si on veut aider ta mère à préparer le repas.

Ron acquiesça mais parut perplexe de la réponse de Harry.

-Alors ça va mieux? Tu remontes la pente? S'inquiéta Ron

-Oui ça va mieux, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que je sois abattu.

-Ouais tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent à ranger les affaires de Harry en silence. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Mrs Weasley accueillir Hermionne.

Ils descendirent saluer leur amie, Ron semblait nerveux et devenait de plus en plus rouge. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent une Hermionne souriante. Harry remarqua que son amie avait grandi et mûri a vue d'oeil... Il se disait que c'était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'il ne regardait jamais ces parties anatomiques chez les filles avant...

Ron aussi semblait surpris des changements. Ses yeux passaient rapidement de ses longs cheveux bruns qui étaient maintenant lisses et soyeux, puis sur son sourire et ensuite vers sa poitrine. A la vue de cette partie, Ron rougit de plus belle et bafouilla quelques mots :

-Salut Hermionne

-Salut Ron, lança-t-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de recommencer l'opération sur Harry. J'ai plein de choses a vous dire les garçons, mais d'abord je vais monter mes affaires et saluer Ginny.

Elle avait ça si rapidement qu'elle était déjà lancée dans les escaliers avant que les garçons n'aient saisit le sens de sa phrase.

-Restez ici vous deux ! Dépêchez vous de mettre la table. Les filles vont arrivé vous aidez. Lança Mrs Weasley.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent les assiettes. En effet, deux minutes plus tard, Hermionne et Ginny venaient les rejoindre. Durant la dizaine de minutes que prirent les opérations, Mr Weasley et Bill était apparu dans la cuisine. D'après ce qu'Harry avait entendu, il ne manquait plus que les jumeaux pour passer a table. Harry risqua alors cette question :

-Comment ça a tourné avec Percy ?

-Il s'est excusé, mais il y a encore un froid. Il vient rarement à la maison. Alors Charlie et Bill se partage sa chambre ce soir.

Les jumeaux apparurent peux de temps après. Ils passèrent donc tous a table. Le repas fut silencieux, et lorsque tous les convives furent rassasiés, les langues se délièrent.

-Il ne manque plus que Percy pour que la famille soit réunie. Enfin, Percy et Fleur. C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir. Dis Mrs Weasley.

-Que veux tu, soupira Bill, elle voulait absolument être présente pour la rentrée de sa sœur.

-En parlant des cours, quelqu'un sait quand arriveront les résultats de nos BUSEs ? Interrogea Hermionne.

-Elles arrivent souvent au début du mois d'août, avec la liste des cours que vous pourrez suivre en ASPIC ainsi que la liste des options que vous pouvez choisir. Dis Mr Weasley.

- Moi je ne suis pas trop pressé de les recevoir… Ils vont définitivement mettre fin à mes ambitions d'aurore, déglutit Ron.

-Ouais pareil, admit sombrement Harry.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça les garçons, encouragea Hermionne.

-Hermionne, tu sais bien qu'on n'aura jamais notre Optimal en potion…. Donc ça veut dire que Rogue ne nous prendra pas en ASPIC…

-Peut être, mais ne vous découragé pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je crois en vous, je sais que vous en êtes capable.

En disant ça elle posa sa main sur celle de Ron avec tendresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent de suite. A la vue de la scène, Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

A la fin du repas, chacun monta dans sa chambre. Dans les deux chambres des jeunes, les discussions allaient bon train. Après un moment Harry tira Ron dans la chambre des filles. Après avoir frappé à la porte, ils entrèrent.

-Hermionne, je voudrais vous parler de la prophétie. Non Ginny tu peux rester, après tout tu étais la avec nous, ajouta Harry avec un sourire charmeur en voyant que la jolie rousse s'apprêtait à les laisser.

-Heu merci Harry, répondit-elle gênée du sourire du jeune homme.

Harry leur raconta donc le récit de Dumbledore en y ajoutant certains éléments de la conversation qu'ils avaient eues quelques heures plus tôt.

Hermionne paraissait choquée mais fut quand même la première à briser le silence

-Oh Harry, ça a dut te choquer ?

-Bien sur, je me sentais différent, mais Dumbledore m'as bien dit de vivre ma vie le plus normalement possible.

-Et donc Vol…Voldemort serait très faible car il ne supporte pas l'amour que tu éprouve ? S'interrogea Ron

-C'est se que pense Dumbledore.

Ginny était restée silencieuse jusque là, mais elle releva la tête et déclara :

-Je ne suis pas étonnée. Prophétie ou pas vous n'auriez jamais pu faire autrement que vous courir après pour vous tuer. Et je sais que tu es capable d'y arriver, tu es quelqu'un de fort Harry.

-Merci Ginny, Harry se sentit rougir à ses paroles.

Après quelques minutes de silence les garçons saluèrent les filles et prirent congé. Une foi déshabillé, ils se couchèrent et commencèrent à discuter.

-Tu as vu ses yeux ? Ron semblait repartir dans ses admirations d'Hermionne. Et sa nouvelle coiffure ? Ca lui va bien tu trouve pas ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

Ron rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

-J'ai jamais dis ça !

-Non mais c'est le cas…

-Ben oui, je pense, admit timidement le rouquin. Mais de toute façon elle me rejetterait. Elle est trop bien pour moi.

-Moi je pense que tu devrai lui dire, tu serai bien étonné de sa réaction. Dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Et toi alors ? Avec Cho ? Ca avance ?

-Non, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

-Qui tu as en vue alors ?

-Heu, Harry rougit. Il ne savait pas comment réagirai Ron, il avait toujours été réticent au fait que sa sœur sorte avec des garçons. De plus il n'était même pas sur de ses sentiments pour la sœur de son ami. Je sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit.

-Du moment que tu ne tournes pas pour les hommes….

Harry réagit en lançant son oreiller au visage de Ron.

Dans la chambre d'à coté les filles n'en étaient pas en reste.

-Alors Ginny, comment ça va avec Dean ?

-Bah tu sais, c'était surtout pour énerver Ron, je l'ai laissé tomber y à une semaine. J'ai mon cœur tourné vers un autre….

-Harry, soupira Hermionne

-Oui, son nez se rosit légèrement.

-Mais je crois que c'est sur la bonne voie pour toi. Tu as vu comment il te regardait tantôt ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est encore plus beau maintenant. Il a grandi et son visage parait plus mur, dit Ginny dont le visage était maintenant écarlate.

-Ton frère aussi a grandi, il est plus musclé aussi. Hermionne aussi rougissait.

-Hermionne qui commencerai à avouer son amour pour mon bennet de frère ?

-Ben il n'y a rien de mal à ça… mais ne lui dis pas, il se moquerai de moi.

-Ca tu n'en est pas sure, en tout cas moi, je ne ferais rien. C'est à Harry de me faire la cours s'il m'aime vraiment.

Après quelques minutes, nos quatre compères tombèrent dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé de bonne heure. Ron, lui, dormait encore. Harry descendit donc seul dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley, dit Harry. Ho salut Ginny. Il venait juste de remarquer la présence de la jolie rouquine. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait très embarrassée et prenait le soin de se cacher derrière la table.

-Salut Harry, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Sers toi ton porridge, tes toasts et ton bacon vont arriver. Je, enfin on, ne t'attendait pas de si tôt. Les années précédentes tu dormais toujours jusque midi.

-Ca ira Mrs Weasley, je vais juste prendre du porridge et un toast.

-Tais toi donc. Tu as vu comme tu es maigre ? Tu as encore grandit durant l'été. Tu deviens un magnifique jeune homme. N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

-Heu oui c'est vrai ! Répondit la jeune fille

A peine avait-elle dis cela que les deux jeunes croisèrent leur regard. Ils replongèrent tout de suite dans leur bol en rougissant.

-Bon maman, je vais aller m'habiller. Et il faudrait que tu aille acheté tu sais quoi, Hermionne est dans sa mauvaise période et on est en rupture de stock.

-Ginny, tu pourrais être plus discrète, lança Hermionne qui arrivait dans la cuisine le visage rouge de honte.

-Ho, ne fait pas ces manières, Harry n'est pas idiots quand même, se défendit Ginny.

Ce dernier réprimait un fou rire dans son porridge

-Aller, j'y vais moi. Je vais employer toute l'eau chaude, rigola la plus jeune Weasley.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, Harry compris pourquoi elle se cachait. Elle portait une robe de nuit qui s'arrêtait sur la cuisse. Elle était rouge et se mariait à merveille avec la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille, un échancrage remontait assez haut sur les jambes de la belle, trop haut pour le regard d'Harry qui remontait ses yeux par pudeur mais regretta aussitôt son geste en pensant qu'il venait de plonger son regard dans le décolleté de Ginny. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour se rendre dans les escaliers. Ce qui fit éclater Hermionne de rire, mais rougir d'autant plus Harry.

-On dirais qu'elle ne te laisse plus indifférent, lui glissa son amie.

-Chut Hermionne ! On en parlera tantôt. Tu imagines si Mrs Weasley entend ? Ou encore pire, Ron!

-En parlant de lui, il descend bientôt?

-Il te manque ton petit Ronnie chéri ?

-Un peu, admit-elle en rougissant.

Le reste du déjeuné se passa dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Ron se leva vers 10h, les cheveux en bataille et la tête encore dans la lune. Vers 11h, tout le monde était prêt. Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de quiditch dans le jardin. Charlie, Hermionne, Fred et George contre Harry, Ron, Ginny et Bill. Harry était étonné de la performance de Ginny, elle l'avait remplacé l'année précédente comme attrapeuse lorsqu'il avait été suspendu. Mais aujourd'hui en temps que poursuiveur, elle volait avec une grâce sans limite. Harry reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une balle passa à deux doigts de son visage.

-Alors Harry, on dort ? Lui cria un des jumeaux.

Harry s'en voulait d'être resté inattentif aussi longtemps. A la fin du match, Harry fit semblant de refaire ses lacets pour attendre d'être seul avec Ginny.

-Tu as très bien volé aujourd'hui. Tu dois absolument faire partie de l'équipe, lui dit Harry.

-Je vais essayer, je sais que des places se sont libérées. Je participerai aux sélections.

-Si tu es prise, ça nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensemble…. Enfin, de mieux nous connaître.

Il se sentais stupide d'avoir dis ça en voyant l'expression ahurie de Ginny.

-Se serait avec plaisir Harry.

-Ha bon, et ça va pas gêner Dean ? répondit-il avec amertume.

-C'est fini avec lui. C'est un gamin. Moi il me faut un homme, quelqu'un qui as connu des choses, qui est mature, lui déclara-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Harry rougit.

-Tu es sure que ça existe des garçons comme ça a Poudlard ?

-Oui, pas beaucoup, mais j'en ai déjà trouver un de beau comme un dieu, dit-elle en souriant. Bon, il va falloir s'activer pour ces deux la.

-Quoi ? Qui ? Ha, Harry venait de comprendre en voyant Ron et Hermionne entrer dans la cousine. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'ils se disputent moins qu'avant.

-Oui, ils ont simplement grandit. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de les laisser seul à deux le plus souvent possible.

-Tu as raison, moi de mon coté je vais convaincre ton frère de se jeter a l'eau.

-Oui, voilà notre plan est top. Au fait, tu devrais apprendre le sortilège de rasage, on voit que tu deviens un homme. 16 ans demain, hé ben, je me souvient encore de la première fois où je t'ai vu. J'étais jeune et idiote. J'étais tellement heureuse de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter. Et maintenant regarde tout se que tu as déjà fait pour notre famille… Tu sais Harry, pour moi tu n'es plus le survivant, tu es Harry, le meilleur ami de mon frère, mon ami et un mec génial.

-Merci Ginny, c'est très gentil. Ca me touche, ça fait du bien d'être apprécier pour ce qu'on est et pas pour une cicatrice. Et toi aussi tu deviens une femme, une très jolie femme. Au fait, elle était jolie ta robe de nuit ce matin.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Ginny l'embrassait. Un doux baiser sensuel sur la joue.

-Merci. Ho tu piques ! Demande aux jumeaux de te raser. Heu non, demande plutôt a Bill. Allez viens beau gosse.

Et elle repartit en laissant Harry, la main sur sa joue, la bouche grande ouverte. Cette journée s'annonça vraiment belle.


	3. Joyeux Anniversaire Harry

Disclaimer : voir ch 1

Joyeux Anniversaire Harry

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Les jumeaux devaient repartir dans l'après midi pour s'occuper de leur commerce. Leur départ ne se déroula pas sans bruits, car ils avaient décidé de tester leurs nouveaux explosifs magiques qui produisaient de magnifiques banderoles lumineuses où scintillaient divers messages les plus obscènes les uns que les autres. Harry, lui, ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passer dans le jardin ce matin. Durant la journée, il croisa quelques fois le regard de Ginny, les deux ados détournaient alors la tête avec un sourire gêné. Avant le repas Harry murmura à l'oreille d'Hermionne :

-Rejoins moi ce soir à minuit dans la cuisine.

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire.

C'est donc vers 23h45 qu'Harry se releva doucement. Il avait dû lutter contre le sommeil après un repas rassasiant de Mrs Weasley. Ron avait succombé après quelques minutes et Harry espérait que sa sœur ferait de même. Apres s'être servit un grand verre de lait, il attendit Hermionne en silence.

-me voila, déclara-t-elle une fois arrivée

-Fait pas de bruit, Ginny dort ?

-Comme un bébé. Tu veux me parler d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit

-Heu oui, voilà je pense que je tombe amoureux d'elle, mais je sais pas si c'est réciproque et comment lui dire… Et pour tout ça tu es une experte, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'aider.

-C'est gentil Harry, et pour te répondre, oui c'est partager, elle t'aime depuis qu'elle ta rencontrer, et elle m'a raconté votre entretient de tout a l'heure.

Harry se sentait gêné qu'Hermionne connaissait déjà tous ces détails.

-Et comment lui dire ? C'est simple Harry, écoute ton cœur et fait le quand tu pensera que c'est le bon moment. Reprit-elle

-Ok, Mais pour Ron ? Et Mrs Weasley ?

-Quoi Ron ?

-Ben comment va-t-il réagir ? Tu te souviens de sa réaction avec Dean et Michael ?

-Ce sera pas pareil, toi tu es son meilleur ami, et Mrs Weasley sera ravie.

-Ouais, comme si toi tu sortais avec Ron…. Ricana Harry

-Heu oui je pense, rougit la brune

-Il faudrait que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'il a ses chances, il stresse comme un fou.

-Je vais y penser, au fait Harry, bon anniversaire

-Merci, j'avais complètement oublié

-Allez on remonte ? Ca te dirait qu'on échange nos places ?

-Hermionne, s'offusqua Harry

-Ho c'est pour rire.

-C'est ça vicieuse, Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils se rendormirent rapidement et firent de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ron et Hermionne qui lui sautèrent littéralement dessus.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry

-Merci, merci.

Il remit ses lunettes et remarqua qu'il était déjà 11h

-Pourquoi vous m'avez laissez dormir si tard ?

-Ben on a aidé maman à préparer la fête de ce soir. Ca se passera dans le jardin. Donc ça veut dire que tu devras rester à l'intérieur toute la journée. Tu auras nos cadeaux en même temps que ceux des autres, annonça Ron

-Oui, Ron et moi on va continué à aider Mrs Weasley. On, enfin j'ai convaincu Ginny de te surveiller et de passer le temps avec toi

Hermionne avait dis ça avec un grand sourire et fit un léger clin d'œil a Harry

-Heu, vous n'étiez pas obligé. Et quel genre de fête, s'inquiéta Harry

-Surprise, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu devras mettre ta robe de soirée, dit Ron

-Oups, j'avais complètement oublié ! Désolé les garçons, je dois discuter avec Ginny ! Ron, tu peux déjà aidé ta mère, dis lui que j'arrive. Harry, toi prépare toi déjà et ne sort pas de la maison surtout.

Et elle s'en alla en trombe.

-Elle est si belle quand elle donne des ordres, dit Ron

-Peut-être, mais elle a raison.

Pendant ce temps, les filles commencèrent à discuter.

-Ginny, tu met quoi comme robe se soir ?

-Ben je pensais demander à Tonks de métamorphoser une de mes vieilles robes, j'ai dépensé toutes mes économies dans le cadeau de Harry, elle rougit en baissant la tête.

-Tu as raison, moi j'ai complètement oublié, mais j'ai un magazine, on pourrait trouver des idées pour demander à Tonks.

-Ouais c'est génial.

Elles passèrent un moment à admirer les robes. Seules certaines exclamations percèrent le silence

-Tu as vu celle la Hermionne ?

-Heu c'est assez osé, si tu veux que Harry te saute dessus, n'hésite pas, prend celle la.

-Ok, j'ai choisit alors, dit-elle en rigolant

-Moi j'aime bien celle la, montra Hermionne.

C'était une longue robe pourpre qui moulait élégamment les formes, il y avait aussi un beau décolleté plongeant.

-Ouais toi ça t'irai bien, Moi j'osera jamais…

-Pourquoi ?

-Entre mon gros cul et mes petits seins, je ne suis pas servie.

-Arrête Ginny, tu es vraiment pas grosse, et tu dois pas forcement avoir de gros seins pour mettre un décolleté ;

-C'est facile a dire quand on se promène avec deux melons, ricana la rousse

C'était vrai qu'Hermionne possédait une importante et voluptueuse poitrine.

-Ginny… Ho regarde celle la, elle t'irai à merveille.

-Ouais tu as raison, juste changé la couleur. Bon, on a les robes, maintenant il faut les chaussures.

Leur discussion dura ainsi plus d'une heure. Elle fut subitement interrompue lorsque Harry frappa à leur porte.

-Entrez, dit Ginny pendant que Hermionne rangeais le livre.

-Salut, Ginny, je me demandais si tu voulais faire une partie de carte ?

-Coucou Harry, bon anniversaire

Elle se leva et alla l'embrassé juste au coin des lèvres, ce qui donna une impressionnante bouffée de chaleur à Harry.

-D'accord, on descend ? reprit-elle.

-Heu oui, Et toi Hermionne, tu devrais descendre aussi, Ron est tout déçu que tu le laisse seul, dit-il en riant.

-Heu oui, j'y vais, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Une fois qu'Hermionne fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Ginny interrogea Harry :

-Tu penses que c'est pour quand eux deux ?

-Tout dépend de Ron, s'il se décide, ça ira vite, mais le connaissant…. Ca pourrait prendre des mois.

-Je pense qu'il va se dépêcher quand il verra Hermionne ce soir…. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse la surprise

-Bon, on la fait cette partie ?

Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'amuser et a rigoler. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait aussi facile de discuter avec elle. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à la voir rire près de lui, leur regard se croisaient souvent et reflétaient le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient.

Vers 18h, Ginny et Hermionne montèrent dans leur chambre avec Tonks qui venait d'arriver. Harry et Ron enfilèrent leur robe de soirée et se préparait du mieux qu'ils purent. Après que Harry aie essayé pour la dixième fois de s'aplatir les cheveux, mais en vainc, ils descendirent dans le salon. Vers 19h, Mrs Weasley vint les chercher et les conduits dans le jardin.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une grande table se dressait au milieu de la pelouse, au premier coup d'oeil, Harry aperçut une 15aine de personnes. Il reconnu Lupin, Tonks, Maugrai « fol œil », Kingsley Shackelbot, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MC Gonnagal, Hagrid, les jumeaux Weasley tous deux accompagnés de leurs petites amie, Bill, Charlie, Hermionne, Mr Weasley et Ginny.

En la voyant, Harry perdit toute notion du temps. Il entendit a peine l'assemblée lui crier un joyeux anniversaire. Elle était magnifique ! Elle portait une élégante robe bleu pale, c'était une robe à dos nu, attachée au coup par 2 bretelles qui se croisaient au dessus d'un léger décolleté. Le bord était coupé inégalement, partant du milieu de la cuisse gauche pour arriver à son mollet droit. La couleur se mariait a merveille avec ses grands yeux bleus en amandes et faisait ressortir sa magnifique chevelure qui scintillait aux lumières des chandelles.

Ron avait dû s'apercevoir de l'inattention d'Harry car il lui donna un léger coup de pied qui ramena le jeune homme à la réalité.

-Merci, merci tout le monde. Vous n'auriez pas du.

Harry était ému. Ensuite, chaque invité se passa le relais pour lui offrir son cadeau à Harry. Il reçut ainsi une grande boite de divers produits venant de Weasley, Farce Pour Sorcier Facétieux, une série d'ouvrage dont 1 sur les créatures magiques, un expliquant la marche à suivre pour devenir animagus, trois sur la défense contre les force du mal, un étuis a balai en Peau de dragon. Ron lui avait offert un livre sur les aurores. Il reçu de la part d'Hermionne un bouquin sur les sortilège de la vie courante tel que celui de rasage (Ha tien), de rangement…

Lorsque Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son directeur pourrait bien lui offrir.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, voici ton cadeau, déclara le vieil Homme

Il lui désigna alors une longue plume argentée. Devant le regard Interrogateur de Harry, il rajouta :

-Les plumes de Phénix argentées sont ce qui leur servent d'œuf. Il y a trois jours, celle-ci est apparue sur le dos de Fumseck. Pour qu'elle arrive à éclosion, la plume doit être en contact avec ton cœur, cela sera le cas grâce,

Il agita légèrement sa baguette et fit apparaître une chaîne en argent.

-à cette chaîne. Reprit-il

Il attacha la plume à la chaîne et la mis autour du coup de Harry.

-Le phénix naîtra lorsque ton cœur rassemblera les qualités pour. Cela peut prendre deux mois, un an, peut être qu'il ne naîtra jamais.

-Merci professeur, cela me touche énormément.

-A notre tour maintenant, annonça joyeusement Mr Weasley. Vous devez tous venir dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde suivit, une fois dans la pièce, Mr Weasley reprit la parole :

-Tout d'abord, je voudrai préciser que c'est un cadeau pour Harry mais aussi pour Hermionne.

Cette dernière parue inquiète et étonnée.

Mr Weasley retira alors un drap de la grande horloge. Ce que Harry vu lui remonta l'estomac : à coté des neufs aiguilles représentant les Weasley, se trouvaient maintenant deux autres aiguilles portant les visages d'Hermionne et de Harry

-Voila une preuve officielle que vous faites parties de la famille les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Hermionne ne purent retenir leurs larmes, ils furent étreints par Mr et Mrs Weasley

-Merci, c'est un magnifique cadeau, dit Harry

-Oui, merci, comment pourrions nous vous remercier ? Rajouta Hermionne

-En arrêtant de nous appeler Mr et Mrs, Arthur et Molly suffiront vous savez.

La scène avait émeu tous les invités. Sur la route vers le jardin, Ginny murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

-Tu aura le mien se soir, je veux que l'on soit seul.

Le reste de la fête se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse. Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait préféré : le somptueux repas de Mrs Weasley, le slow qu'il avait danser avec Ginny, celui où Ron et Hermionne s'était enfin embrassés, le gâteau d'anniversaire ou même le feux d'artifice, œuvre des jumeaux Weasley. Tout ce que Harry savait, c'est que c'était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Seule ombre au tableau, l'absence de Sirius. Malgré son léger pincement au cœur, Harry prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se rapprocher de Ginny. Après un slow, ils étaient retournés à la table en se donnant la main, depuis ce moment, Harry ne l'avait plus lâchée. Lorsque tous les invités repartirent, Harry fit semblant de débarrasser le jardin afin de rester seul avec Ginny. Ce fut chose facile, Hermionne et Ron était déjà remonté depuis 20 minutes, Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient un peu trop bu et étaient tout de suite montés au lit.

Ce fut donc vers 2h du matin que Ginny réapparut avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais magnifique dans cette robes ? Lui dit Harry

-Environs 12 fois je pense, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Désolé mais tu me trouble

-Ha ben si je te trouble déjà, ça va poser problème pour mon cadeau.

-Ha bon, tu comptais m'offrir quoi ?

-Ben un striptease et puis ma virginité, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte alors que Ginny riait sans retenue devant la gène du jeune homme.

-C'est de l'humour Harry

-J'ai jamais dis que ça me déplairait, répondit Harry qui avait repris de l'assurance.

C'était maintenant à Ginny de rougir, après quelques secondes, elle se reprit :

-Restons sérieux

-Je suis sérieux

-Harry….

-Pardons Ginny

-C'est pas grave. Bon ton cadeau, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Elle sortit alors un petit cadre doré ayant la forme d'un cœur et le tendis à Harry.

-Il est sensé être magique, il parait que si on met la photo d'un couple dedans, le couple vivra de bon moments ensemble…

-Merci Ginny, il est super beau. Il ne me manque plus qu'une photo de toi dedans. Enfin de nous…

Toul en disant ces paroles, il s'était approché d'elle. Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les magnifiques saphirs de la rouquine, et sans la quitter des yeux il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes…

Ce fut l'instant le plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais connu, il perdit toute notion du temps, il était incapable de dire si ce baiser avait duré que quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou même des heures. Par contre il savait que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais rompus cette étreinte. Il avait ses bras autour de Ginny et ses mains caressaient le dos de sa nouvelle petite amie. Petite amie ? Ginny serait la première. Excepté le flirt avec Cho datant de l'année précédente. Comment allait-il gérer tout ça ? Que dirait Ron ? et Molly ? A la suite de ses pensées, il retira tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Harry se doutait que son visage exprimait la crainte qu'il éprouvait. C'est à ce moment que Ginny soutint son regard avec une force merveilleuse. Elle lui murmura alors la phrase la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu :

-Je t'aime Harry.

Ces mots ôtèrent tous les doutes de l'esprit de Harry. Ginny et lui s'aimaient. Personne ne pourrais s'y opposé.

-Je t'aime aussi Ginny.

-Moi ce que j'aimerai, c'est savoir ce que tout ça veut dire.

La voix de Ron avait surgit de l'entrée de la maison.


	4. Amours, BUSEs Et Ballade En Amoureux

**Amour, BUSEs et Ballade en Amoureux**

-Ron, s'affola Harry, je vais tout t'expliquer

-Harry, il n'y a rien a expliquer, je t'aime, tu m'aime, comme lui et Hermionne s'aiment. Si il est un bon frère et un bon ami, il devrait plutôt être content pour nous. Déclara Ginny

-Ginny, tu es ma petite soeur, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Car tu penses que Harry me ferait souffrir?

-Ron, j'aime Ginny, je sais, j'aurais du t'en parler. Mais je ne la ferai pas souffrir. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas plus que je ne veux avoir à subir la colère de la famille Weasley.

-J'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai, dit Ron

L'expression de son visage s'était adoucie.

-Ron, je sais que si je la faisais pleurer, tu ne me parlerais plus. Et c'est bien quelque chose que je ne peux pas envisager. Tu sais que tu es un frère pour moi.

En disant ça, Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui lança un regard complice. Il l'étreignit alors avec force, comme deux frères le font après s'être disputer.

-Excuse moi Harry, je sais que tu es un mec bien. Toi aussi tu es un septième frère pour moi, et je suis content que tu ais aussi trouver l'amour. Même si c'est avec ma soeur.

-Merci Ron.

Ron se tourna alors vers Ginny :

-Toi aussi prends soin de lui. En tout cas, je suis content que tu ais pris quelqu'un de mieux que Dean et Michael. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous ne fassiez rien devant moi que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'Hermione et moi fasse devant vous.

-T'en fait pas, on ira dans ma chambre pour ça... ricana Ginny

-Ginny, rougit Harry.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas offenser, il avait l'air heureux maintenant.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Hermione? demanda Ginny

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de Harry et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, frissonna en sentant cette douce sensation. Il passa alors sa main autour du dos de Ginny. Ron regarda la scène avec un léger sourire.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes mignon tout les deux, dit Hermione.

Elle portait sa robe de nuit bleu et une cape de voyage par-dessus.

-Tu es déjà la Hermy? demanda Ron

-Oui, quand je suis sortie de la douche je n'ai trouvé personne en haut, alors je suis descendue et j'ai suivit les voix. Tenez prenez une cape, vous devez mourir de froid.

Elle leur lança trois capes qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler.

-Bon Ron et moi on va déjà monter, ne traînez pas trop les tourtereaux. Reprit Hermione.

-Ha on monte? demanda Ron

-Oui, j'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer namour.

En entendant cette phrase, Ron rougit mais se dépêcha de suivre Hermione en laissant Harry et Ginny seul.

-Quelle soirée, s'exclama Ginny.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à tes parents.

-Ho eux, ne t'en fait pas, le mieux c'est que tu me laisses leur dire.

-D'accord, heu on en était ou déjà?

-Avant que Ron n'arrive?

-Oui

-Heu ça donnait

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face, le regarda et lui dit :

-Je t'aime Harry

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement durant quelques minutes. Apres ce doux moment, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre respective. Harry et Ron ne s'échangèrent que quelques mots :

-Merci Ron, commença Harry

-De rien. J'espère que vous serez heureux.

-J'espère aussi, et toi ça va bien avec Hermione on dirait.

-Ouais, c'est génial, elle embrasse si bien...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre tantôt, je voyait que ton corps ne restait pas indifférent, ricana Harry, tu devais être a l'étroit...

-Heu, je sais pas, j'ai rien remarquer, en tous cas, je suis crever. Allez bonne nuit Harry

Ron était plus rouge que jamais, cela fit bien rire Harry, mais celui ci respecta le silence de son ami.

-Ouais bonne nuit.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement tandis que dans la chambre d'en face...

-Ho Ginny, je suis sur mon petit nuage...

-On est Hermione, on est, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

-Vas-y raconte moi comment ça c'est passé.

Ginny lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était montée avec Ron.

-Hé alors, il embrasse bien? demanda Hermione

-Merveilleusement bien, il est si tendre, on dirai qu'il a peur que chaque baiser soit le dernier et qu'il y met tout son amour, déclara Ginny ave un long soupir épanoui.

-Ho quel charmeur... Moi ton frère m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait depuis notre troisième année. Quand il m'a dis ça, je n'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai embrassé. Mon premier baiser Ginny, tu imagines?

-Ton premier Mais avec Krum alors?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu. Je lui ai dis que j'en aimais déjà un autre, il pensait même que c'était Harry.

-Ho lala, Hermione qui devient ma belle soeur. Tu aurai du voir la tête de maman. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle disait que vous étiez magnifique ensemble. J'espère que demain elle ne fera pas d'attaque quand je lui dirai avec Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle en sera ravie. Bon dormons soi on veut être en forme pour nos amoureux. Bonne nuit Mrs Potter.

-Bonne nuit belle soeur.

Le lendemain matin lorsque les garçons se réveillèrent, le réveil annonçait déjà 13h. Ils descendirent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner où se trouvaient déjà les filles mais aussi Mr et Mrs Weasley. Les garçons embrassèrent discrètement leur petite amie respective avant de s'asseoir.

-Bien dormi mes chéri? demanda Mrs Weasley

-Très bien merci, je tiens encore à vous remerciez pour la fête d'hier soir, répondit Harry.

Ron lui répondit à sa mère par un long bâillement signifiant qu'il serait bien rester au lit une heure de plus.

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, la fête à été bénéfique pour tout le monde, répondit Molly en adressant à sourire à Hermione.

-En parlant de ça, Harry et moi on sort ensemble, déclara Ginny, Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

-Ginny, c'est merveilleux, ça fait si longtemps que tu l'aime. N'est-ce pas Arthur?

-Oui, du moment que nos deux petits couples savent où se trouvent les limites de leur age...

Les 4 jeunes rougirent en entendant Mr Weasley dirent ça.

-Bien sur Arthur, nous savons que nous sommes trop jeunes, dit Hermione, N'est-ce pas Harry.

-Ho oui, on est beaucoup trop jeune, rajouta Harry

-N'exagérez pas, l'année prochaine vous serez majeur, sauf toi Ginny. Mais de toute façon je pense que vous êtes assez responsable pour juger quand le moment sera venu. Répondit Mr Weasley.

Les jeunes passèrent la journée dans le jardin à discuter, rigoler, s'embrasser, imaginer la rentrée. Comme tous les jeunes quoi.

Deux jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, un évènement vint troubler leur réveil.

-Il y a du courrier pour vous 4 dis Mrs Weasley

Elle distribua alors 4 lettres frappées d'un grand P, 3 étaient plus épaisses que l'autre.

-J'ouvre tout de suite, dit Hermione.

-Non, chacun son tour c'est plus marrant, dit Ginny, Et je commence.

Elle ouvrit lentement son enveloppe, lut la seule feuille qui s'y trouvait puis déclara simplement :

-Rien de spécial, à part qu'il faut une robe de soirée.

-Dumbledore veut organiser un bal, Ca lui permettra de protéger une partie des élèves, dis Harry

-Allez Ron, à ton tour, dit Hermione avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix

-De toute façon ça ne peut être que mauvais.

Il ouvrit son enveloppe et sourit après quelques secondes de lectures. Ensuite son regard plongea dans l'incompréhension. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais tendit la lettre à ses amis. Harry put y lire :

Listes des examens de BUSEs présentées par l'élève Ron Weasley

Métamorphose ; Effort exceptionnels- Admis

Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnels- admis

Défense contre les forces du mal : Effort exceptionnel- admis

Potions ; Effort exemption- admis

Botanique : Acceptable- admis

Soin au créature magique : Effort exceptionnel- admis

Divination : Piètre- recalé

Astronomie : Décevant- recalé

Histoire de la magie : décevant- recalé

-6buses, dont 5efforts exeptionnels, c'est merveilleux Ron, je suis très fière de toi mon fils, j'envoie de suite un hiboux pour prévenir ton père. Lui dit sa mère

-Ho moi aussi Ron je suis fière de toi, lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant.

-Je n'ai pas eu d'optimal en Option et je suis admis, c'est quoi l'enroule, s'inquiéta Ron

-Peut être que Rogue est devenu sympa, tenta Ginny

-Heu je ne pense pas qu'il faille espérer, dis Harry

-Bon allez mon ange a toi, lui dit Ginny

Harry sentit son estomac se retourné. Et si il avait Rater? De toute façon, il devra l'ouvrir un jour ou l'autre. Il s'exécuta alors, il plaça la lettre pour que seul Ginny et lui puisse la lire dans un premier temps.

Les deux amoureux purent y lire :

Listes des examens de BUSEs présentées par l'élève Harry Potter

Métamorphose ; Effort exceptionnels- Admis

Sortilèges : Effort exceptionnels- admis

Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal- admis

Potions ; Effort exceptionnel- admis

Botanique : Acceptable- admis

Soin au créature magique : Optimal- admis

Divination : Piètre- recalé

Astronomie : Décevant- recalé

Histoire de la magie : Troll- recalé

-C'est très bon mon ange, je suis si contente, vous allez pouvoir suivre la formation d'aurore Ron et toi. Tu auras ta récompense ce soir, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Elle tendit alors la feuille au deux autres, en faisant cela elle fit tomber une petite lettre écrite à l'encre rouge. Harry la ramassa et la lut à haute voix

_Mr Potter,_

_Suite aux désastreux résultats généraux, je me suis vu obligé d'accepter en ASPIC les élèves ayant obtenu un effort exceptionnel. Vous êtes donc admis dans ma classe si vous le désirez_

_Severus Rogue, Maître de Potion_

-Voila pourquoi on est admis. On peut dire qu'on a de la chance mon salaud, lui dit Ron

-Ouais, mais je pense pas qu'il appréciera de me revoir, dit Harry

-En tous cas ce sont de très beau résultats également, lui dit Mrs Weasley, allez Hermione a toi.

Elle ouvrit son enveloppe la lut et la tendis tout de suite avec un grand sourire en disant :

-C'est assez bon je trouve.

Ron commenta les résultats à haute voix :

Listes des examens de BUSEs présentées par l'élève Hermione Granger

Métamorphose ; Optimal- Admis

Sortilèges : Optimal- admis

Défense contre les forces du mal : Effort exceptionnel- admis

Potions ; Optimal- admis

Botanique : Optimal- admis

Soin au créature magique : Optimal - admis

Arithmancie : Optimal- admis

Astronomie : Optimal- admis

Histoire de la magie : Optimal- admis

-Assez bien? 11buses, 10 optimaux et 1 effort exceptionnel. Tu rigoles, tu peux choisir n'importe quel option avec ça. Dit joyeusement Harry

-Je sors avec la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, annonça Ron avec fierté

-Heu Ginny semble partie pour la rattraper, elle aussi a eu de très bon résultats. Dit Harry

-Ok, et le frère de la deuxième, renchéri Ron

Le reste de la journée tourna autour des discussions sur les études des trois compères. Tout le monde semblait vouloir donner son avis. En fin de soirée, Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre des filles où Harry reçut sa juste récompense.

Une foi dans la chambre, Ginny coucha son ami sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle mordait délicatement ses lèvres avant de les embrasser goulûment, lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe des oreilles, fit danser sa langue le cou de son petit ami. Elle glissa sa main sous le T-shirt d'Harry et lui griffa sensuellement le torse. En sentant qu'Harry se durcit petit à petit, elle marqua une pause.

-Si tu veux j'arrête, lui dit-elle

-Non, j'aime trop...

-Je vois ça

Et elle repartit plonger sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Après quelques secondes de douces caresses, il prit des initiatives en touchant timidement la poitrine de la belle rousse. En entendant le gémissement qu'elle poussa, il serra son étreinte avec plus de force. Malheureusement, Harry avait peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions, son esprit lui montrait des images de plus en plus osées. Il décida donc à contre coeur d'arrêter.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête, je vais plus pouvoir me retenir et on ne peut pas aller plus loin.

-D'accord, dit Ginny avec une note de déception dans la voix, mais ne croit pas que tu t'en tirera toujours comme ça.

-J'ai jamais dis que je dirais toujours non

-J'espère bien.

-Je t'aime tu sais, et tu dois pas te forcer si tu n'en a pas envie, je peux attendre.

- Je ne me force pas, je t'aime et j'avais envie de te montrer que je ne suis plus une petite enfant

-Je le sais, chaque fois que je te vois je le remarque. Tu es tellement belle, tu es tout se que j'avais jamais désiré. La seule chose qui me fait mal c'est que mes parents et Sirius ne te connaîtront jamais.

Sa voix se brisa et Une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue, mais Ginny l'essuya tendrement.

-Si ils me connaissent, ils sont là, elle posa sa main sur son coeur, et seront toujours là, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Ils savent que tu es heureux et que tu m'aimes. Lorsque l'on se mariera ils seront au dessus de l'autel. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais qu'ils sont fiers de leur Harry.

-Merci Ginny, comment fais-tu pour me redonner confiance en moi comme ça? Tu es, tu es... Je ne sais pas, tu es...

-Ta moitié?

-Voila, sans toi je suis rien, avec toi je suis tous.

Il se coucha dans ses bras pendant qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si bien a deux, rien ne pourrais troubler leur amour. Et si Voldemort désirait l'affronter, Harry savait qu'il vaincra car avec Ginny près de lui, il était l'Homme le plus fort du monde.

30minutes plus tard, Hermione remonta pour aller au lit. Ginny dit rapidement au revoir à Harry et ils se couchèrent.

Le reste de l'été pouvait s'inscrire dans la liste des plus beaux moments de la vie d'Harry, il avait enfin une vie normale. Entre les parties de quidditch, les ballades en amoureux et les soirées dans le jardin, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient tous trois choisit l'option " préparation aux formations d'Aurore ". Cela impliquait qu'ils suivraient les cours de métamorphose, de potions, de sortilèges, de botanique, de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi un cours pratique de défense contre les forces du mal. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient plus suivre le cours de leur ami Hagrid. Hermione avait rajouté l'arithmancie à la liste de ses cours. Mr Weasley avait obtenu une impressionnante promotion, le poste de directeur du bureau des oubliators. Un poste juste en dessous du chef du département des catastrophes et accidents magiques. Amélia Bones avait estimé que sa connaissance des moldus lui permettrait de trouver de bonnes excuses pour dissimuler les attaques de mangemorts. Cette promotion bien méritée avait été accueillie avec joie dans la famille Weasley. Ce nouveau poste leurs permettrait de renflouer leur compte qui était malheureusement bien vide depuis quelques années.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, toute la petite famille se rendit au chemin de traverse. Harry était très impatient de voir pour la première fois le magasin des jumeaux. Ils se rendraient au chaudron baveur par la poudre de cheminette.

-Bon, Harry et Ginny, vous passerez les premiers, dit Mrs Weasley, ensuite se sera a Ron et Hermione, je vous rejoindrait juste après.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre pour nous " protéger "? demanda Ron

-Bien sur que si, Lupin et Tonks nous attendent déjà las bas. Allez y les amoureux.

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent tant bien que mal dans la cheminée, prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la lança dans les flammes qui se tintèrent aussitôt de verts et crièrent :

-Chemin de traverse.

Après avoir tourné dans le néant et avoir vu passer une centaine de cheminée, ils atterrirent dans celle du chaudron baveur.

-Allez dépêchez vous, les autres vont arriver, dit Lupin

-Bonjour Rémus, dit froidement Harry

-Excuse moi Harry, bonjour ça va? Bon lève toi sinon...

Trop tard, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà arrivés sur les genoux de Harry, ce qui fit bien rire Ginny.

-Harry, tu aurais pu te bouger, se plaignit Ron

-Je me tue à lui dire, soupira Lupin

-Ho c'est bon, vous plaignez pas, vous étiez au dessus vous, râla Harry

-Ho, arrête d'être grincheux, lui dit tendrement Ginny en lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes mignons tous les deux, dit Tonks

-On dirait James et Lilly, rajouta Lupin.

Après quelques minutes, ils partirent tous vers Gringots où Harry retira une grande somme d'argent, il avait deux ou trois projets en tête. Après être passé à la banque, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le magasin des jumeaux. C'était une belle petite boutique pleine à craquer d'objets les plus amusant les uns que les autres. Fred et George parurent ravis de la visite de leur famille et leur donnèrent une carte "VIP" qui leur permettait d'obtenir de supers réductions. Après avoir acheter une boite appelée "la terreur a Rusard", Harry et ses amis se rendirent vers Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Les Weasley purent pour la première foi acheter des livres neufs. Ensuite ils prirent la direction du magasin de Mrs Guipure, où tous les 4 achetèrent de nouvelles robes car les autres étaient devenues bien trop courtes. Après que tout le monde soit sortit, Harry resta seul à l'intérieur.

-Excuser moi, vous voyez la jolie rousse qui vient de sortir? demanda Harry à Mrs Guipure.

-Oui je vois très bien pourquoi?

-Je voudrai que pour la veille de noël, vous m'envoyé une robe de soirée pour elle. Je sais que vous avez bon goût, et moi je n'ai AUCUNE limite de prix. Je vous donne déjà, il sortit une cinquantaine de gallions, ça en acompte, le reste de la facture, vous me l'enverrez avec la robe. Vous pourrez tous envoyez à Harry Potter à Poudlard. C'est d'accord?

-Bien sur, je vous trouverai quelque chose de magnifique, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais ne désirez vous pas une robe pour être assortit? Ou des accessoire?

-Vous avez raison, ajouter une robe pour moi et les accessoires utiles.

Il ressortit une bourse pleine de gallions et la déposa sur le comptoir.

-Voilà je compte sur vous, termina Harry

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Haaa c'est beau l'amour, soupira-t-elle, Allez y mon garçon, elle vous attend.

-Oui merci pour tout, au revoir

Harry se dépêcha de retourner vers Ginny, Après avoir échangé un doux baiser avec son amie, Harry du trouver une bonne excuse pour son absence. Pour se faire pardonner, il invita tout le monde à manger une glace chez Mr Fortarome. Harry se dit qu'à ce rythme là, son coffre serait vide dans un mois, mais lorsqu'il regarda Ginny, il se dit qu'elle le méritait bien. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement et lui dit :

-Je t'aime tellement tu sais.

-Ho Harry, moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis si bien près de toi, lui répondit-elle en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Hermione et Ron étaient en plein échange de salive, depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, leurs disputes avaient totalement cessé, et ils étaient plutôt mignon tous les deux se dit Harry

-Harry, tu sais que ton petit cul me fait craquer, lui dit sournoisement Ginny

Harry rougit mais répondit quand même :

-Pas autant que le tient.

Ils repartirent dans un baiser langoureux.

Après avoir fini leur glace, ils repartirent tous vers le terrier.


	5. Début d'année

**Début d'année**

Une fois rentré, ils mangèrent et montèrent dans la chambre des filles pour passer la soirée à discuter. Harry pensait avoir entendu Ginny et Hermione se raconter tous les potins du monde des sorciers. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié mais il adorait regarder Ginny parler : les mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue formaient un si beau ballet. A plusieurs reprises il ne put s'empêcher de lui couper la parole pour lui voler un doux baiser.

Après qu'Hermione aie réveillé Ron en l'embrassant, son prince charmant et Harry repartirent dans leur chambre. Harry expliqua à son ami son projet pour la robe mais lui fit promettre de n'en parler à personne. De leur coté les filles discutaient également.

-Ho Hermione, je craque, je l'aime de trop. Tu crois qu'il m'aime autant ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Bien sur, tu ne vois pas comme il te dévore des yeux, comme il est tendre avec toi ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est romantique, il n'arrête pas de me dire des mots doux quand je suis dans ses bras.

-Moi je préfère ton frère, dur à l'extérieur tendre a l'intérieur. Il me fait fondre.

Elle marqua une pause puis repris,

-Dis Ginny, tu as déjà…

-Déjà ?

-Ben été plus loin qu'embrasser ? Hermione rougit en posant sa question.

-Non, y a juste une fois quand j'étais seule avec Harry, il m'a un peu touché les seins mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

-Ben parfois j'ai envie d'essayer avec ton frère !

-Cet obséder t'a déjà demander pour coucher avec toi ?

-Non, on en a parler l'autre jour mais il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, quand il m'embrasse et qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, je me dis qu'il n'y aura aucune différence entre le faire maintenant ou dans un an.

-C'est faux, si vous attendez se sera encore plus merveilleux. C'est comme lorsqu'on attend de recevoir son nouveau balai à noël.

-Ou les examens

-Heu si tu veux Hermione. Mais je pense qu'il faut attendre le bon moment. En plus il y a certaine pratique assez agréable qui aident à attendre… Glissa malicieusement Ginny

-Ginny, comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Hermione, j'ai 6 frères et certains ont de la littérature peu recommandable.

-Ho, je vois, Pas Ron j'espère ?

-J'ai jamais rien trouver dans sa chambre.

-Très bien, heu je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

Un silence gêné s'était installé.

-Ok, bonne nuit, répondit Ginny avant d'ajouter, Hé bien, si un jour j'avais pensé que je parlerai libido avec toi.

Elles s'endormirent toutes deux en pensant que l'adolescence les avait bien changées.

Les deux derniers jours au terrier furent obscurcis par l'annonce d'une attaque de Mangemorts à Hull dans le nord. Les partisans de Voldemort avaient appris que les Mangemorts arrêtés au mois de juin devaient être déplacés d'Azkaban. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient échappé grâce à l'intervention de l'ordre du Phénix. Deux aurores et 3 moldus avaient cependant péris durant la bataille. L'article annonçait également qu'un Mangemort avait subi le sortilège de la mort d'un de ses alliés, mais il ne donnait pas son nom et les Weasley refusaient d'en parler. Harry se demandait combien de morts cette guerre allait encore faire. Pire que tout, il se demandait si les gens qu'il aimait en ressortiraient tous vivant.

C'est donc avec une certaine crainte que tout le monde se rendit sur le quai 9 ¾. Arriver à la gare Harry remarqua la présence d'une dizaine d'Aurores. A 11h, la sirène du train retentit, Mrs Weasley étreignit alors les 4 adolescents et leur dit qu'elle les aimait. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un adieux et cette horrible sensation ne quitta pas Harry durant un bon quart d'heure. Une fois dans le train, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des préfets laissant Harry et Ginny seuls. Ils en profitèrent largement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par l'arrivée de Neville.

-Ho désolé, dit-il, je pensais pas que vous… enfin que…

-T'inquiète pas Neville. Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? demanda Harry

-Heu oui, vous aussi je vois. C'est chouette que vous soyez ensemble.

-Merci, et toi les amours ? demanda Ginny

-Rien pour le moment. Ma grand-mère me dit que la bonne se montrera bientôt.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de prendre congé laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls. Leur combat de langue ne fut pas interrompu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dean Thomas. Il semblait furieux contre le petit couple.

-Alors c'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ? Lança-t-il avec un regard de dégoût pour Harry.

-Dean, écoute moi, je vais t'expliquer, commença Ginny

-Y a rien à expliquer. Mrs Ginny Weasley ne se contente pas d'un petit sorcier ordinaire, il lui faut le survivant, celui qui as gagner le tournoi des 3 sorciers, l'attrapeur de…

Il fut coupé par la gifle de Ginny.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté. Tu as encore des réactions de gamin. J'aime Harry, voila, toi et moi on a essayé quelque chose et ça n'a pas marché. En plus je t'avais largué avant de sortir avec Harry.

Harry resta silencieux, il était terriblement gêné. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Dean, et en y réfléchissant, il comprenait la réaction du jeune homme. Mais deux secondes plus tard il était parti avec un regard noir à Harry.

-Excuse moi, je sais que tu l'apprécie, je voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation, s'excusa Ginny.

-C'est vrai que ça me rend triste, mais je le serai encore plus loin de toi.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Vous savez qui sont les préfets en chefs ? dit Ron

-Cho Chang et Zacharias Smith, ce qui veut dire que l'année prochaine se seront un griffondor et un serpentard. Dit Hermione

-C'est horrible que se soit Smith, il me déteste, s'exclama Harry

L'humeur de Ginny changea en un éclair.

-Oui, c'est triste pour Smith, mais c'est génial que se soit Cho. C'est vrai, elle, elle t'aime bien c'est sur.

-Mais ça n'a rien a voir Ginny, se défendit Harry

L'humeur resta sombre pendant un moment, et lorsque la tension semblait disparaître, Cho arriva avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Harry, je peux te parler en privé ?

-Heu oui, dit Harry en risquant un regard vers Ginny

Celle-ci était déjà debout et dit avec une froideur terrifiante.

-Vas-y Harry, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. T'inquiète pas Cho, je vous laisse.

Et elle s'en alla dans les couloirs les larmes aux yeux.

-Ginny attend, cria Harry en la suivant

-Harry je dois te parler, dit Cho

-Je m'en fou reviens plus tard.

Il rattrapa Ginny devant un compartiment rempli de fille de 4ème année qui paraissaient aussi curieuses que la tante Pétunia.

-Ginny, écoute moi s'il te plait.

-Non va voir ta petite copine préfete.

-Bon, Ginny, tais-toi 2 minutes

Harry se mit à genoux dans le couloir. Plusieurs compartiments étaient maintenant ouverts et regardaient la scène.

Harry reprit:

-Ginny Weasley. Je taime! Je ne me sens heureux que lorsque je suis prêt de toi. Je m'en moque de Cho. C'est du passé, comme toi et Dean. Le présent c'est nous, l'avenir c'est nous. Je t'aime toi et ce n'est pas près de changer. Regarde,

Il sortit le cadre que Ginny lui avait offert,

-Il est toujours dans ma poche, et regarde c'est une photo de toi et de moi, pas de Cho. Je t'aime Ginny, et tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi. Il m'a fallut du temps pour ouvrir les yeux, mais maintenant même la mort ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer.

-Si j'étais toi je lui pardonnerai. SI un mec te fait une telle déclaration, c'est qu'il tient vraiment a toi.

-En plus c'est Harry potter.

-Et il est aussi beau que célèbre.

Harry ne connaissait aucune de ces trois voix, mais la quatrième lui était bien trop familière.

-Ho, le petit pot-Potter s'est trouver une traînée, au moins elle n'est pas…, Malefoy ne put terminer sa phrase.

Un éclair de stupéfixion frappa le blondinet en pleine poitrine le laissant tomber dans les bras de Goyle et de Crabbe.

-Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu va avoir des ennuis, Ginny venait de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Qui as fait ça ? Demanda Zacharias Smith en montrant Malefoy du doigt.

-C'est moi, dit sombrement Harry

-Tu va avoir des ennuis Potter, répondit le préfet en chef avec un grand sourire.

-Non c'est moi, dit Ginny

-Non c'est moi, cette fois c'était Luna Lovegood qui parlait.

-Non, c'est nous, Neville Seamus et Dean était également là.

-Non, c'est moi, Harry aperçu Ernie MC Millan

Smith perdait les pédales, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

-Bon, c'est qui finalement, dit-il

-C'est nous tous, si tu veux en coller un en retenue, tu devras tous nous y mettre. Dit Neville d'une voix forte.

-Bon dégagez maintenant, _"enervatum"_, dit Smith en réveillant Malefoy qui s'enfuit aussitôt le visage rouge de honte.

Harry remercia tous ses amis de l'A.D., en arrivant devant Dean, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, lui dit Dean

-Non, je te comprends, lui répondit Harry

-T'en fait pas, je suis calmé, mais maintenant c'est à toi de prendre soin d'elle.

-Je le ferai du mieux que je pourrais.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire avant que Harry et Ginny retournent vers leur compartiment où attendaient Ron et Hermione mais aussi Cho.

-Harry, je dois absolument te dire quelque chose en privé, relança Cho

-Pourquoi en privé? Demanda Harry

-C'est le règlement, ho et puis comme tu veux. Tiens, c'est l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, MC Gonnagal te communiquera les horaires d'entraînement et des sélections. Bon salut Harry.

Elle s'en alla en lançant son insigne à Harry.

-C'est génial Harry, capitaine, lui lança Ron

-Oui, je pourrais faire partie de l'équipe mon ange? Roucoula Ginny

-Je dois te faire passer les sélections, mais tu pourras toujours m'influencer… dit malicieusement Harry

-Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Hermione

Ginny leur raconta alors toute l'histoire en rapportant avec précision le discours de Harry. En entendant ça, Ron resta bouche bée.

-D'où tu sors des déclarations comme ça? Je ne pourrais jamais moi, dit-il

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu oublies les poèmes que tu m'as murmuré aux oreilles pendant toutes les vacances? Dit Hermione.

Ron rougit et se tût aussitôt. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter. Une foi descendus ils entendirent la grosse voix de Hagrid.

-Les premières années par ici.

-Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez vous? Demanda Harry

-Très bien, on se voit ce soir au festin les jeunes.

Les 2 couples prirent possession d'une calèche tirée par les effrayants Sombrals. Une fois à l'entrée du château, Ron reconnu Shacklebolt devant le portail.

-Ha oui c'est vrai, des aurores seront en permanence à Poudlard. Dumbledore a demandé aux préfets de les prévenir du moindre fait suspect, expliqua Hermione.

-Tu crois que Voldemort s'attaquera à Poudlard? Demanda Ginny

-Je ne pense pas, tu aurais dû voir au ministère, il avait vraiment peur de Dumbledore. Leur combat était…incroyable. Ils ont faits des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, dit Harry

-Et bientôt tu feras pareil. Sauf que toi tu le battra une foi pour toute. Après on pourra se marier et avoir plein de petits bébés, dit Ginny avec tendresse.

-Oui, j'espère, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme

-Ne t'en fait pas, on sera toujours là à tes cotés, dit Ron en déposant une grande main puissante sur son épaule.

-merci, allons-y, il ne faut pas rater la répartition.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leur table. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, les premières années arrivèrent enfin en suivant le professeur MC Gonnagal. Elle s'en alla chercher le tabouret et le choipeaux magique. Une foi installé au milieu de la grande salle, celui-ci toussota et se mis à chanter.

_"Il y a bien longtemps_

_Au moins plus de milles ans_

_Quatre très grands sorciers_

_Sur cette colline s'étaient retrouver_

_Pour créer un lieu où leurs savoirs seraient transmis_

_C'est donc ainsi que Poudlard naquis_

_Leur union avait été leur force_

_Mais leur discorde serait des plus atroces_

_Serpentard et Griffondor_

_Ne devinrent jamais d'accord_

_Sur le choix des élèves_

_Qui assureraient leur relève_

_Les Quatre maisons furent donc créées_

_Et que la vie me fut donnée_

_Mon devoir serait de vous séparer_

_En vous jugeant par vos qualités_

_Ceux au cœur grand et fort_

_Marcheront sur les traces de Griffondor_

_Alors que Serpentard le grand_

_S'attardait à la noblesse du sang_

_Serdaigle qui était la plus savante_

_Recherchait les intelligences brillantes_

_Poufsouffle, elle, ce qu'elle voulait_

_C'était apprendre tous ce qu'elle savait_

_Alors que chaque maison avait ses qualités_

_Serpentard décida de s'en aller_

_Une dispute avait éclaté_

_Séparant les quatre alliés_

_Même si depuis des siècles je vous sépare_

_J'ai bien peur que dans ces jours bien noirs_

_L'entraide serait votre force_

_Tout au contraire du divorce_

_Je vais maintenant accomplir ma tache_

_En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop lâche_

_Pour sortir le monde de la nuit_

_En tendant la main à votre ennemi_

_Saisissez cette dernière chance_

_La répartition maintenant commence "_

Tout le monde applaudit mais ne semblait pas convaincu des paroles.

Une fois les élèves répartit, Dumbledore se leva. Il regarda les élèves comme un père regarde ses enfants.

-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, je pense que nous sommes tous affamés, je ne vous dirais donc que Bonne appétit.

Une dizaine de mets les plus succulents les uns que les autres étaient apparus sur leurs tables.

Une heure plus tard lorsque toutes les faims furent rassasiées, Dumbledore se releva :

-Voilà, maintenant que nous avons bien mangé, je peux vous vous annoncer que j'ai pris la décision de ne pas engager de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile que je vous enseigne moi-même cette matière.

La foule éclata en applaudissements, seule la table des serpentards resta silencieuse.

-Merci, merci, reprit Dumbledore, ce n'est pas tout. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se trouve à son bureau sur demande. Je dois ensuite vous rappeler que la foret interdite porte toujours aussi bien son nom. J'ai également le plaisir de plaisir de vous annoncer que Poudlard accueillera deux évènements exceptionnels cette année. En plus d'un bal de noël, notre école accueillera un tournoi de duel de sorciers. Celui-ci ne sera pas obligatoire, les inscriptions devront m'être soumise dans un délai de sept jours. Il sera ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pour la sécurité des plus jeunes. Bien sur, qui dit tournoi dit récompenses. Les quatre premiers recevront chacun un objet magique très puissant. Chacun à leur tour, le vainqueur en premier évidement, se présenterons devant les objets et l'objet qui lui sera le plus utile, lui sera décerné. Bien sur la compétition de quidditch reste en vigueur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se leva après avoir applaudit. Ron donna le mot de passe à Harry avant de partir s'occuper des premières années avec Hermione. Harry et Ginny montèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils trouvèrent une place dans les fauteuils confortable près de la grande cheminée. Ils étaient installés depuis quelques minutes lorsque leurs deux amis arrivèrent.

-Pfiou, Ils sont de plus en plus insolent, dit Ron

-Oui, encore une chance que tu étais là pour leur faire peur, dit sa moitié en l'embrassant.

-Je trouve génial que Dumbledore se charge de nos cours, il va nous apprendre à se défendre, dit Ginny

-Ouais, et le tournois ce sera la pratique, dit Harry, vous vous inscrivez?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

-En tout cas, l'année s'annonce chargée. Les cours, le tournoi, le bal et le quidditch pour vous trois. On ne va pas s'ennuyer, dit Hermione.

-Ouais c'est vrai, admit Harry.

Ils se dirent au revoir et montèrent se coucher tous les quatre en imaginant ce que cette année leur réservait.


	6. Le fils du Lion

**CH 6 : Le fils du Lion**

Harry passa une agréable nuit, Ginny avait bien sur hanté ses rêves. Lorsque les garçons furent douchés et habillés, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où se trouvaient déjà leur petite amie en grande discussion avec un troupeau de filles. Quand ils arrivèrent et embrassèrent leur copine, ils entendirent les autres filles glousser avant de partir.

-Elle voulait quoi, demanda Harry

-Ho, demander comment on s'était mis ensemble, dit Hermione

-C'est tout? Demanda Ron

-Elles voulaient aussi savoir quelques détails, dit timidement Ginny

-Comme? S'inquiétèrent Ron et Harry

-Si on avait couché avec vous, si vous embrassiez bien, si vous étiez gâtez par la nature….

Ginny avait tous dis assez rapidement comme si elle espérait que ça aiderait les garçons à ne pas se fâcher.

-Et vous avez répondus quoi?

-La vérité, dit simplement Hermione

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ron et Harry, Ginny ajouta :

-Que vous embrassiez très bien, qu'on n'avait pas encore couché avec vous mais que d'après ce qu'on avait pût apercevoir, vous étiez de vrai dieu, sourit Ginny

Les deux garçons rougirent intensément et proposèrent de descendre tandis que les filles étaient hilares devant la pudeur des jeunes hommes.

Une fois à leur table, le professeur MC Gonnagal leur tendit leur emploi du temps avant d'ajouter à Harry

-Mr Potter, les sélections auront lieu samedi à partir de 11h, vous devrez afficher une annonce et une liste où les candidats pourront s'inscrire dans la salle commune. Vos entraînements auront lieu les mardi et jeudi de 18 à 20h et les samedis de 15à18h. Voilà bonne journée à vous quatre.

-Pfiou, quel programme, s'exclama Harry

-En plus on a double cours de potion pour commencer, puis une heure de temps libre, puis deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de sortilèges pour terminer, se plaignit Ron

-Moi je n'ai pas de pause, j'ai arithmancie, dit joyeusement Hermione

-Et notre premier cours avec Dumbledore n'aura lieu que demain, dit sombrement Harry

-Moi je l'ai en fin de journée, je pourrais vous dire comment c'est, annonça Ginny.

Après le déjeuner, les 3amis dirent au revoir à Ginny avant de descendrent vers les cachots. C'est là qu'ils virent Drago Malefoy accompagné de toute sa bande.

-Tien Potter, tu n'as plus tous tes amis pour te sortir des griffes de Smith

-Non, mais on est là et si tu veux t'y frotter Malefoy… Dit Ron

-Reste calme Ronnie, dit Hermione

-Ecoute ta copine sang de bourbe Weasley. Combien elle t'a payé pour que tu sortes avec?

-Tu es au courant que son père a eu une promotion? Le tien par contre, tu ne peux plus te vanter qu'il tourne au ministère, lui dit Hermione

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais Malefoy se rua et commença à la frapper à mains nues. Surpris par cette réaction, les garçons ne purent empêcher le premier coup de tomber sur la pommette de la jeune fille. Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, Harry stupéfixa Malefoy pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Une fois paralyser, Malefoy fut soulevé par Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione portait la trace d'une grosse blessure au visage.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle en se relevant

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça, lui cria Parkinson

-Moi? Mais c'est plutôt a lui qu'il faut demander des explications, se défendit Hermione

-Son père à été tué par les aurores petite imbécile, cela il y a moins d'un mois.

Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent bouche bée. C'était Donc Lucius Malefoy qui avait été tué lors de la dernière attaque de Mangemorts.

-Je ne savait pas, je suis désolée, bafouilla Hermione

Parkinson n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rogue alerté par le bruit avait ouvert sa porte. Il regarda Malefoy puis Hermione.

-Explication, Zabini!

Le serpentard donna sa version de l'histoire en omettant les insultes de Malefoy

-Bien, Thomas maintenant

Thomas donna une version beaucoup plus proche de la réalité cette fois.

-Très bien, "enervatum", Granger, Malefoy allez à l'infirmerie puis vous viendrez cherchez vos convocations de retenue. Quand a vous Potter,

Harry s'attendait au pire, jamais Rogue n'avait eu une si bonne excuse pour le punir,

-Vous avez eu une très bonne réaction. Quoique la puissance de votre sort me semble disproportionné à votre adversaire. Je retire donc 20points a serpentard et Griffondor, mais en rajoute 10 pour l'intervention de Potter. Entrez maintenant.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Rogue venait de se montrer"juste". Il avait même donné des points à Harry. Ron aussi paraissait étonné mais aussi coupable.

-Ca ne va pas? Lui demanda Harry

-C'est moi qui aurait dut le stupéfixer, c'est moi son mec…

-T'en fait pas, j'ai juste été plus rapide

-Bon Mr Potter, si vous ne voulez pas perdre les points que vous venez de gagnez je vous conseil d'écouter.

Comme je disait, pendant ces deux prochaines années, vous apprendrez à concoctez les potions qui vous seront les plus utiles dans vos futures carrière. Il va sans dire que leur complexité sera croissante, mais si vous êtes présent dans cette classe, c'est que vous semblez capable de surmonter ces épreuves.

Rogue donna son cours avec une mystérieuse bonne humeur, il semblait plus aimable et ne critiqua même pas la potion de Ron qui semblait pitoyable et avoua à Harry qu'il était heureux de voir que ce dernier avait révisé pendant les vacances.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent et reçurent leur retenue qui aurait lieu le samedi. Harry décida que si son professeur avait fait 1 effort de gentillesse envers lui, qu'il serait juste de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. A la fin du cours il resta donc plus longtemps pour parler à Rogue.

-Professeur?

-Oui Potter?

-Je tenais a vous remerciez de votre aide au mois de juin. Sans vous on aurait sûrement tous été tué.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail

-Mais je vous en remercie quand même, au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir Potter.

Une fois sortit, il trouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient. Il leur expliqua alors sa discussion avec le maître des potions.

-C'est très bien Harry, tu as serrer la main qui t'était tendue, c'est exactement ce que nous a conseillé le choipeaux magique hier. Dit Hermione avec enthousiasme

-C'est vrai qu'il à été cool aujourd'hui. Il faudra demandé à Ginny s'il à été aussi sympa avec leur classe.

Pendant leur période de temps libre, Ron et Harry affichèrent l'annonce des sélections de quidditch. Ron y inscrit tout de suite le sien et fut surpris de voir Harry faire de même.

-Je vais participe aux sélections, comme ça on ne pourra pas dire que je joue parce que je suis capitaine.

-De toute façon tout le monde sait bien que tu es le meilleur de l'école.

Le reste de leur permission fut occupé par diverses discussions.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la classe de métamorphose où ils attendirent Hermione. Les cours des professeurs MC Gonnagal et Flitwick furent un rappel de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris durant leurs cinq premières année d'étude. Les trois amis s'en sortirent assez bien surtout Hermione qui rapporta 30 points à sa maison.

De son coté, Harry n'avait pas encore vu Ginny, il ne l'aperçu même pas au déjeuné. A la fin de son cours de sortilège, il remarqua la crinière rousse si caractéristique de sa copine. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans sa direction qu'elle s'engouffra dans un passage secret. Harry couru pour tenter de la suivre mais il fut stoppé par Colin Crivey.

-Laisse la tranquille Harry

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Tu oses encore demander? Tu sais que je suis un ami de Ginny, et je peux te le dire, là tu m'as déçu.

Il s'en alla lassant Harry seul sans explications. Hermione et Ron vinrent se renseigner de l'attitude de Ginny et Harry leur expliqua son altercation avec Colin.

-Va voir où elle est sur la carte du maraudeur et va lui demander en face, dit Ron

Harry ne se fit pas prier et couru vers son dortoir. Prit la carte et observa Ginny. Elle était seule sur le terrain de quidditch. Harry prit alors son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit dans la salle commune et dit à Ron et Hermione :

-Allez déjà chez Hagrid, on vous rejoint las bas.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent tandis qu'Harry s'envola par la fenêtre de la tour Griffondor. Il vola jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité et aperçu enfin Ginny qui pleurait sur son balai. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et une foi arrivé à son auteur lui dit :

-Bonjour mon amour.

Prise de peur, la jeune fille manqua de tomber de son balai mais Harry la retint et les conduits doucement vers le sol. Remise de ses émotions, Ginny se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Ginny qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Colin n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu comptais me le dire quand?

-Dire quoi?

-Que tu allais au bal avec Cho?

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais invitée, je pensais qu'on y allait toi et moi.

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé alors?

-Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé, qui t'a raconté ça?

-Elle, à la sortie de mon cours de sortilège ce matin.

-Mais elle ment, c'est toi que j'aime, je te l'ai assez répéter hier.

La rousse parut se calmer

-C'est vrai?

-bien sur. Tu crois que j'aurai retourné ciel et terre pour te retrouver si j'aimais Cho?

Elle sauta alors au cou de Harry.

-Harry excuse moi d'avoir douter de toi, mais j'ai si peur de te perdre. J'ai souffert l'année passée quand tu l'aimais elle et pas moi. Tu dois m'en vouloir?

-Non, la seule à qui j'en veuille, c'est a Cho, je crois qu'on va devoir discuter tous les trois.

-Oui, elle va me le payer.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et essuya ses larmes.

-Viens, ton frère et Hermione nous attendant chez Hagrid. Ho attend j'allai oublier,

Il se mit à genoux, prit la main de Ginny et lui demanda :

-Mrs Weasley, me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël?

-Bien sur Mr Potter, ce serra avec plaisir.

C'est donc main dans la main et en rigolant qu'ils se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid.

Une heure plus tard, ils repartirent tous les quatre vers le château pour le repas. Après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent vers la salle commune. Ginny inscrit son nom sur la liste des candidats aux sélections. Ils discutèrent des cours de Dumbledore, du comportement étrange de Rogue et de l'altercation entre Malefoy et Hermione. Avec tous ces sujets de discussion, l'heure de monter dormir arriva.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, ils dirent au revoir à Ginny et se rendirent vers la classe indiquée sur leur emploi du temps. Ils arrivèrent au cours de Dumbledore avec dix minutes d'avance, mais n'étaient tout de même pas les premiers. A l'heure dite, la porte s'ouvrit et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la classe. La pièce était grande et lumineuse. Une estrade se dressait devant le mur du fond où était le bureau du professeur. Une grande bibliothèque adossée à l'un des murs emplis Hermione d'excitation. Au centre, une quinzaine de table étaient placée en ordre aléatoire, ce qui donnait à la classe un air de détente. Les trois amis purent prendre place à une table assez approchée de l'estrade.

-Bonjour a tous, dit Dumbledore une foi l'assemblée assise

-Bonjour professeur, la voix de la classe retentit à l'unisson.

-Vous avez choisit cette année de poursuivre votre apprentissage de la lutte contre les forces du mal. Dans les périodes des troubles que nous connaissons, il est d'autant plus important d'apprendre à vous défendre. Durant ces deux prochaines années, je vous donnerai le plus d'armes possible pour faire face aux dangers qui vous attendent. Lutter contre d'autres sorciers, contre des créatures magique etc.… Mes cours seront à chaque fois des doubles cours, durant la première heure nous étudieront la théorie et nous pratiqueront à la seconde. En ce qui concerne les cours pratiques que certains suivent, ils vont prépareront aux futures études d'aurores.

Tout d'abord, il faudra répartir la classe en 3 groupes de 4. Ils seront déterminer grâce à votre niveau de puissance magique, quelqu'un peut-il expliquer ce qu'est la puissance magique? Oui miss Granger.

-C'est la force d'un sorcier, sa capacité à mettre de la puissance dans ces sorts.

-Votre définition est juste mais incomplète, elle ne se limite pas à la force, la capacité à apprendre, à reproduire les sorts entent aussi en compte. Il existe un moyen très simple de connaître votre puissance magique. Le sortilège " Prode Protestatis " créera autour de vous un halo de lumière dont la taille variera suivant votre puissance. Mon rôle aujourd'hui sera de noter votre puissance et à répartir les groupes de façons équitable pour que les faiblesses des uns soient couvertes par les forces des autres. Commençons tout de suite avec Mr Thomas, Venez sur l'estrade et lancer le sortilège, il est d'une simplicité infantile.

Dean s'avança timidement, prit sa baguette et dit :

-"Predo protestatis"

Un halo de lumière rouge s'échappa de son corps. Harry s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, Dean n'était entouré que de quelques cm.

-Merci Mr Thomas, vous semblez être de niveau deux. A votre tour Mr Finnigan.

Les élèves se succédèrent alors, Seamus était de niveau 3, Parvati et Lavande de niveau 2, Ernie de niveau 5, Anna Abbot de niveau 3, Susan Bones de niveau 2 et Justin de niveau 4. Enfin vint le tour de Ron.

-A vous Mr Weasley.

Ron s'avança et déglutit avec difficulté. Il le va sa baguette et récita l'incantation.

-"Predo Protestatis"

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Un impressionnant rayon rouge vif s'échappa de chaque particule du corps de Ron. C'était largement supérieur à la puissance des autres élèves déjà passés. Dumbledore semblait aussi impressionné que Harry.

-Impressionnant, niveau 7 monsieur Weasley. Je pense que même votre frère Charlie n'atteint ce niveau. Votre père serait très fier de vous.

Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le sort était dissipé tant le visage de Ron pouvait tenir la comparaison de part sa rougeur.

-Je pense que Miss Granger se fera un plaisir de nous démontrer ses talents.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas confiant, lança le sortilège et fut tout de suite entouré d'un halo légèrement plus petit que celui de Ron.

-Niveau 6 Miss Granger, je ne suis pas surpris de vos capacités. Mr Londubat à vous.

Neville ne bougeât pas, il était pétrifié de peur.

-Je ne veux pas, je suis trop faible, marmona-t-il.

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui, releva le visage lunaire du garçon et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Neville, tu ne penses pas que le fils de 2 des plus grands aurore du siècle soit trop faible? Aie confiance en toi. Ne pense pas aux autres, laisse ton cœur s'exprimer. Vas-y mon garçon, surprend toi.

Neville semblait confus de voir cette douceur, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, leva sa baguette et lança d'une vois assurée.

-Predo protestatis.

La lumière fut bien plus grande que ce que Harry avait espéré. Il dépassait même Ron, ou peut être était-ce dû a l'étonnement.

-Niveau 7 comme Mr Weasley. Vous voyez, vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, je suis très fier de vous et vos parents doivent l'être également. Il ne nous reste donc plus que Mr Potter.

Harry avait la bouche sèche, cela lui rappelait étrangement ces sensations de stress qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa répartition. Il s'avança sur l'estrade et croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait très excité et interrogateur.

-Predo protestatis, lança Harry.

La sensation qu'il éprouvait était très intense. Une douce chaleur émanait de son corps, une chaleur comparable à celle que procurait les baisers de Ginny, sans la tendresse évidemment. Harry remarqua que sa puissance était largement supérieure à celle des autres, même supérieur à celle de Ron. Chez lui la lumière ne se contenta pas seulement de s'échapper de son corps, elle tournoyait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit qu'au dessus de lui son halo prenait la forme d'un lion rugissant. Harry vit que tous ces amis étaient subjugués par ce spectacle. La voix de Dumbledore retentit alors.

-Très bien Harry, vous semblez être de niveau 11. Je pense qu'un seul élève de Poudlard n'ait jamais atteint ce niveau depuis la création de l'école.

-Voldemort, dit sombrement Harry

-Oui c'est lui, mais lui avait terminer sa septième année.

-Vous voulez dire que Harry est aussi puissant que Vous-Savez-qui? Demanda Justin

-Non, plus puissant que Lui lorsqu'il avait son age. Sachez tous que votre puissance magique évolue avec le temps. J'espère donc que votre niveau sera plus élevé après deux années de cours avec moi.

-Et vous monsieur, de quel niveau êtes vous, interrogea Dean

Comme réponse Dumbledore fit signe au élève de reculer.

-Predo Protestatis

Les élèves furent alors souffler par une aura de puissance. La sensation était comparable à celle qu'Harry avait ressentit lors de son arrivée au ministère l'été précédent. La lumière tournait également très vite mais ne prenait pas forme. Après quelques secondes de démonstration Le directeur arrêta.

-Voilà, dit-il avec un sourire, je suis de niveau 19. Voilà, vous pouvez partir, je vous donnerai vos groupes au prochain cours. Harry, veux-tu rester s'il te plait? Oui vous pouvez restez également, ajouta-t-il à l'égard de Ron et Hermione.

Une foi la classe vide Dumbledore leur dit :

-Harry, as-tu remarqué qu'un lion se formait dans ton halo?

-Oui, je ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est grave? S'inquieta-t-il.

-Je vais faire simple Harry, Vois-tu lorsque Tom Jédusort eu pratiqué cet enchantement, c'est un serpent qui s'était dessiné. Comprend-tu maintenant?

Harry ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le professeur. Mais Hermione rompus le silence.

-Le serpent représente la maison serpentard et Voldemort en est son héritier. Donc Harry serait l'héritier de Griffondor?

-Oui Hermione, très bel esprit de déduction. Lily sa mère était son arrière arrière arrière… petite fille.

-Mais elle venait d'une famille moldue!

-Oui Harry, mais ses parents étaient mort très peu après sa naissance, ta mère a donc été adoptée.

Harry n'y croyait pas. En 5minutes il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un des deux sorciers les plus puissant que son école eu connut depuis sa création et maintenant il était devenu l'héritier de Godric Griffondor l'un des 4 fondateurs.


	7. Cours avec Griffondor

**Ch 7 : Cours avec Griffondor**

-Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous rien dit ? dit froidement Harry

-Harry, je l'ai appris il y a deux jours a peine. Et je n'en était même pas sur, ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui à été une confirmation, répondit le vieil homme.

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il ramassa son sac et commença à s'en aller lorsque Hermione le rattrapa et le retint par le bras.

-Harry, tu imagines la chance que tu as ?

-De quoi, de donner une raison de plus à Voldemort de vouloir me tuer ? Encore pire, qu'il s'attaque à Ginny, à Ron, à toi, à ceux que j'aime ? Je ne supporterai plus qu'on touche à quelqu'un que j'aime, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale ?

Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Harry, ce sera bientôt fini, tu vengeras tes parents, Sirius, tu te marieras avec Ginny, Ron et moi seront les parrain et marraine de vos enfants et vous des nôtres.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sur, maintenant que tu es rentré dans ma famille tu en sortiras plus, dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion, mais votre prochain cours va bientôt commencer, intervint Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

-Oui monsieur, dit Hermione

-Excusez moi pour ma réaction Professeur, dit Harry gêné

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Dépêche toi si tu veux avoir une chance de croiser Ginny.

-Merci, au revoir professeur.

Il s'en alla et couru de suite vers la classe où Ginny avait cours. Deux minutes plus tard, la classe ouvrit. Il se cacha et lorsqu'il aperçu la crinière rousse de son amie, il se glissa derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui murmurer :

-Promet moi de me faire de beau enfants

-Bien sur, ils ressembleront à leur père

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Harry reprit.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose ce midi. Rien de grave, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression de peur qui s'était marquée sur le visage de Ginny. A tout a l'heure.

Il s'en alla alors vers sa classe de métamorphose. Au repas il expliqua le cours de Dumbledore à Ginny.

-Harry, comment un sorcier comme toi peut être attirer par une fille comme moi, demanda-t-elle impressionnée.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, à cause de tes yeux, ton sourire, ton corps, tes lèvres ou simplement parce que je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit. Elle se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance, elle possédait une belle et grande famille, des amis géniaux et un petit ami qui était fou d'elle, qu'elle aimait depuis des années. De son coté Harry ne comprenait toujours pas le pouvoir que Ginny avait sur lui, elle calmait ses colères, apaisait ses peines. Il était vraiment heureux et amoureux.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Lorsqu'il revint des cours Ginny l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'au lac sans dire un mot. Ils décidèrent de passer la soirée au bord de la grande étendue bleu. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais s'échangèrent bon nombre de regard amoureux. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent, ne pensant qu'au bonheur d'être l'un à coter de l'autre sans se soucier de l'avenir. Vers 21h Hermione et Ron arrivèrent avec deux plateaux repas. Ils restèrent là coucher à quatre pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce que Harry ne dise au deux Weasley qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer pour les sélections du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, les deux Weasley étaient très nerveux. Vers 10h45 ils se rendirent tous les 3 au terrain tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeât vers les cachots où auraient lieu sa retenue et celle de Malefoy. Après avoir enfiler leur robes de quidditch ils volèrent un peu en attendant les autres. Vingt minutes plus tard tous les candidats étaient présents. Tout d'abord Harry fit passer l'épreuve des poursuiveurs. Il compta 13 candidats en plus de Ginny. Il les sépara en quatre groupes et les fit voler simplement en rond. Après deux tour de terrain, 3 candidats tombèrent déjà et semblait n'être jamais monter sur un balais de leur vie. Après leur avoir demander de prendre conger, il passa à l'étape suivante qui consista à vérifier leur capacité à supporter la vitesse. Là aussi certains déçurent le capitaine et furent remercier. Le prochain test fut celui des feintes, Harry en exécutait et leur demandai de la reproduire. Ginny semblait largement la meilleure du groupe. Après cette étape, seul 5 candidats étaient encore en lice. Le dernier exercice sera celle des passes. Après une série de 50passes, 1 seul avait lâché le souafle. Harry appela donc les 4derniers concurrents : Ginny, Colin Crivey, Seamus et Lavande. Il leur expliqua l'épreuve qui sélectionnera les trois poursuiveurs, il devrait tenter leur chance 5fois devant Ron. Il appela donc son ami qui se mit dans les buts mais Ginny intervint alors :

-Harry, si c'est Ron le gardien on va penser qu'il a laisser passer mes tirs pour que je soi dans l'équipe.

-M…. j'avais pas penser a ça.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, on sait tous que ce n'est pas le style de Ron et en plus tu es la meilleure de nous 4, dit Lavande.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de suite et ils purent commencer l'épreuve. Ginny commença et marqua 4 de ses essais. Les spectateurs applaudirent et ce fut le tour de lavande, malgré sa nervosité, elle marqua trois de ses 5tirs. Seamus s'avança et obtint le même score que Ginny. Colin lui concrétisa trois tentatives également. Harry annonça donc que Ginny et Seamus étaient sélectionnés mais qu'il devrait décider pour Colin et Lavande mais leur assura que tous les deux pourraient faire partie de l'équipe, mais que un serait suppléant.

Vint alors l'épreuve des batteurs. Tour à tour ils devaient protéger Ginny et Seamus qui volaient. Sur les 9 inscrits, 5 purent parfaitement protéger les poursuiveurs et purent tenter la deuxième épreuve qui consistait à viser Harry. Seul Dean Thomas réussit à le toucher. Et après les avoirs observer Harry sélectionna Dean et Andrew Kirke. C'est sur qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau des jumeaux Weasley mais il se dit qu'avec de l'entraînement ils atteindraient un bon niveau. La sélection des gardiens serait mois longue, il n'y avait que 3candidats, qui devaient arrêter le plus de tirs possibles sur les dix tentatives de Seamus. Ron se montra très bon et arrêta tous les tirs ne laissant aucune chance à ses rivaux.

Enfin vint le tour de Harry même si personne ne comprenait pourquoi il remettait son poste en jeux.

-C'est pour être plus juste, expliqua t-il.

Ses 4 concurrents ne semblaient pas convaincus de leur chance. Harry lâcha le vif d'or, demanda d'attendre une minute et puis les 5 balais s'élancèrent. Après seulement 5minutes d'attente Harry repéra le vif d'or. Il ne donna même pas toute la puissance de son balai et attrapa la petite balle en or. Toute la foule applaudit et vint serrer la main du capitaine.

Après s'être douché, tout le monde se rendit dans la grande salle pour manger. Hermione félicita ses trois amis mais s'attarda sur Ron.

Le mardi au premier entraînement, Harry ne fut pas déçu de son équipe. Il leur expliqua que les mardi serviront à l'apprentissage des tactiques, le jeudi à les mètres en place et à la technique et le samedi à un match d'entraînement. Il avait finalement choisit Colin et Lavande était la suppléante ce qui lui permettait quand même de prendre part à l'entraînement comme Harry l'avait promis.

Le mercredi soir, lorsque les 4amis se rendirent au repas, ils remarquèrent d'emblée un grand tableau au milieu de la grande salle. Après que tout le monde ait fini de manger, Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.

-Comme vous le voyez les inscriptions pour le tournoi de duels sont maintenant closes. Je vais donc passer au tirage au sort.

Il agita sa baguette et la liste des duels s'inscrivit sur le tableau.

-Voilà, toutes les rencontres sont maintenant décidées. Il y a 32 candidats et le tournoi comportera donc 4tours qui seront à chaque fois tirer au sort par mes soins. En ce qui concerne le règlement, les duellistes ne pourront se servir que de leur baguettes magiques et des objets ou êtres vivants qu'ils auront créer grâce a celle-ci au cours du del. Les trois sortilèges impardonnables sont bien sur interdits mais la magie noire en générale est autorisée. Je pense en effet que vous devez apprendre à lutter contre celle-ci. Les directeurs de chaque maison auront le droit d'arrêter le combat s'ils jugent la vie d'un de leur élève en danger, cela entraînera sa défaite. Voilà le premier tour se passera dans deux semaines, le samedi exactement. Je vous conseille donc de revoir vos techniques d'ici là. Voilà bonne nuit.

La foule se leva et se dirigea droit vers le tableau. Ils leur fallu quelques minutes pour apercevoir les rencontres. Ils purent y lire :

_Ron Weasley V.S. Anna Abbot_

_Padma Patil V.S. Harry Potter_

_Ginnevra Weasley V.S. Ernie MC Millan_

_Hermione Granger V.S. Anthony Goldstein_

-Mince, on tombe tous contre des anciens de l'A.D., dit Ron

-Ils sont peut-être bien entraînés mais Harry connaît tous leurs point faibles, dit Ginny

-Peut-être mais je ne dirais rien, ce ne serait pas juste et en plus vous êtes tous capables de les battre a plats de couture.

-On devrait déjà réviser, les livres de ton anniversaire nous seront bien utile, dit Hermione

-Très bonne idée, allons-y, dit fermement Ginny

Une foi dans leur salle commune ils commencèrent à lire les ouvrages. Harry trouva quelques sorts intéressants. Après une heure de recherche, ils s'embrassèrent avant de monter dormir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans son lit mais dans sa salle commune qui était vide. Il marcha vers la sortie de la salle, il ne savait pas où il allait mais marchait quand même comme guidé par un sixième sens. Une fois dans les couloirs il marcha pendant 15 minutes avant d'arriver devant un mur où était inscrit une phrase en latin : « Seul les enfants du Lion, par leur sang cette porte ouvriront ». Harry ne parlait pas latin mais pouvait comprendre ce qui était écrit. Il sortit alors sa baguette, fit une petite incision dans sa main et la plaça sur le mur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Harry entra alors dans une grande pièce aux couleurs rouges et or, une énorme cheminée prenait place au fond de la pièce et de magnifiques fauteuils l'entouraient. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de grande bibliothèque. Une foi à l'intérieur, Harry ressentit une drôle de sensation, il était chez lui, il n'était jamais venu ici mais il s'y sentait bien comme lorsque l'on revient chez soi après un long voyage. Il regarda alors le grand portrait se trouvant au dessus de la cheminée représentant un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche et aux yeux verts.

-Bonjour Harry, je me présente, Godric Griffondor. Tu vas maintenant te réveiller et je te demanderai de me rejoindre ici, j'aimerai que tu viennes seul. A tout de suite, lui dit le portrait.

Harry se réveilla tout de suite, il eu le réflexe de regarder sa main, elle était coupée au milieu de la paume. Il sut sur le champ que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Il décida donc de suivre le conseil du portrait, il reprit le même chemin sans se soucier de quel couloir il empruntait, comme porté par son cœur. Il arriva enfin devant le même mur, rouvrit la plaie de sa main et la reposa sur l'obstacle de pierre. Celui-ci se leva comme dans son rêve et découvrit la même pièce ainsi que le mystérieux portrait qui lui dit :

-Bienvenu Harry, j'espère ne pas t'avoir effrayer. Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, je suis Godric Griffondor, ton arrière arrière arrière… grand père. Je t'ai demander de venir ici pour te dire que tu peux venir dans cet endroit quand bon te semble. Ces ouvrages sont tous de mes mains, je pense qu'ils te seront utiles.

-Merci Monsieur

-Appelle moi grand père veux-tu. De plus, je suis au courant que le dernier héritier de Salazar et toi-même êtes lié par une prophétie. Il est donc de mon devoir d'arrière grand père de t'apprendre tout mon savoir pour le vaincre ?

-Vous allez m'apprendre à me battre ?

-Oui, je vais essayé, étant un tableau je ne pourrait pas prendre corps pour des duels, mais je m'occuperai de ta formation.

-Mais je ne serais jamais aussi fort que Voldemort

-Détrompe toi, je sens que tu possèdes beaucoup de talent, avec de l'entraînement tu deviendras bien meilleur que lui.

-Je l'espère, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fort le choix… Quand devrais-je venir m'entraîner ?

-Il me semble que deux nuits par semaine serait un bon rythme, je t'apprendrai un sortilège pour chasser la fatigue et que tu puisse suivre les cours le lendemain. JE te demanderai également de parler de cette discussion avec Albus. Voilà je pense que tu peux maintenant retourner dormir. Viens pour ton premier entraînement demain et propose à tes trois amis de venir, d'après ce que je sais, il y a de grande chance qu'ils soient près de toi lors de tes futurs combats. Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir grand père.

Sur le chemin du retour Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait maintenant un arrière grand père, c'est vrai qu'il s'agissait d'un portrait, et qu'il ne remplacerait jamais Sirius ou ses parents, mais il retrouvait de la famille. De plus il lui apprendrait à se battre pour qu'il puisse venger tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui était mort pour le protéger.

Le lendemain matin, il se dépêcha de tout raconter à ses trois amis. C'est Hermione qui semblait la plus existée.

-Whha, des Cours avec Dumbledore et maintenant Godric Griffondor, deux des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire…

-Et donc on doit passer la nuit las bas ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, on prendra la carte des maraudeurs car on sera trop serrer a quatre sous la cape, répondit Harry

Une fois leur plan mit au point ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe de cours. Sur le temps de midi Harry alla jusqu'au bureau du directeur et lui expliqua son entrevue avec son grand père. Dumbledore écouta le récit sans interrompre Harry avant de lui dire :

-Tu peux maintenant te vanter de connaître le château mieux que les maraudeurs et que les jumeaux Weasley.

-Oui je pense, mais vous êtes d'accord pour que je suive ses cours ?

-Bien sur, c'est une très bonne idée, cela t'aidera à exploiter ton énorme pouvoir.

Vers 23h, les quatre adolescents se rendirent donc vers la salle de Griffondor. Une foi entrer Hermione, Ginny et Ron poussèrent une exclamation de stupéfaction.

-Regarde moi la taille de cette pièce, dit Ginny

-Et tout ces ouvrages, renchéri Hermione

-Bonjour mes amis, je me pressente, Godric Griffondor. J'ai invité Harry à vous proposer de suivre ces cours avec nous car je pense qu'il est important que vous puissiez augmenter vos connaissances et vos capacités à vous battre étant donné le rôle important que vous occuperez sûrement dans le futur combat de harry. Vous êtes donc tous les trois la bienvenue dans cette salle si Harry le permet bien sur.

-Oui évidemment grand père.

-Cependant vous ne pourrez rentrer que avec Harry puisqu'il est le seul à porter mon sang en lui.

-merci, c'est un très grand honneur que vous nous faites, dit Hermione la mine radieuse

-je pense qu'il est temps de commencer le cours. Nous commenceront par vous apprendre à devenir des animagus, cela peut se révéler utile dans la vie mais aussi pendant les combats.

-Mais cela prend des années pour devenir animagus, dit Ron

-Non, le plus difficile est de découvrir son animal intérieur, et le reste n'est que de la métamorphose avancée. Aujourd'hui nous découvriront vos animaux, une petite heure suffira largement.

-Mais vous avez dit que c'était l'étape la plus difficile, dit Ginny

-Oui, pour n'importe quel sorcier, mais mon amie Rowena Serdaigle m'a appris un sortilège permettant de le découvrir sans peine. Pour cela nous aurons besoin de l'ouvrage N°62 de la bibliothèque de droite.

Hermione se leva directement pour prendre le manuel et dit :

-Voilà, que devons nous faire ensuite ?

-Ouvrez le à la page 1817 et apprenez tous les quatre le sortilège de Rowena.

Ils acquiescèrent et lurent le livre.

Après 30 minutes de lecture, tout les 4 se sentaient capable de le reproduire.

-Maintenant prenez tous un parchemin, posez votre main dessus et lancer le sortilège sur le dos de votre main.

Ils suivirent ses conseils et dirent :

-« Animalus Rvelato »

Du sang s'écoula alors de leurs doigts et dessina de drôle de formes sur les feuilles. Après quelques seconde tout semblait terminer, ils relevèrent leur main et découvrirent un dessin.

-L'animal qui est apparu représente votre animal intérieur, dit Griffondor.

Harry ne fut pas surprit en découvrant le dessin d'un lion semblable à celui de son halo de puissance. Il regarda alors celui de Ginny et vit un bel oiseau qui devait être une colombe. Ron lui avait hériter d'un renard et Hermione une chouette. Rien de cela n'était étonnant, la colombe représentait la grâce de Ginny à voler et sa capacité d'apaiser les tensions, le renard la ruse de Ron et son esprit tactique et la chouette l'avidité de savoir et l'érudition d'Hermione.

Godric Griffondor leur annonça qu'il était temps d'aller dormir et ils repartirent vers leur chambre.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent étaient menées sur le même rythme. Les cours se déroulaient très bien, lorsque l'un des 4 éprouvaient un problème dans une quelconque matière, Godric se faisait un plaisir de les aider. Dumbledore recevait un résumé de leur cours le lendemain de chaque séance. Durant les quatre cours qui suivirent, ils avaient appris à mieux connaître leur animaux en se plongeant dans différent ouvrage et même en entrant dans une transe qui leur permis de vivre une journée dans la peau de leur animal. L'entraînement de quidditch demandait également beaucoup de temps à Harry et au deux Weasley. Heureusement Ron aidait Harry à mettre les tactiques aux points. Après les cours lorsqu'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs et n'étaient pas sur le terrain de quidditch ils étudiaient divers sorts en vue du tournois. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se tenir au courant de leur progrès ou des découvertes qu'ils feraient au cas où ils devraient s'affronter. Avec un tel programme, il est logique que le premier tour du tournoi pointa rapidement le bout de son nez.

Le samedi matin tout le monde étaient excité, les 16 rencontres prévues pour l'après midi étaient au centre de toutes les conversations. Ron prendrait part au deuxième duel, Ginny au 10ème, Harry au 13ème et Hermione au 14ème. La première rencontre apposa Neville à Dennis Crivey. Neville l'emporta grâce à un magnifique sortilège du saucisson. Vint alors le tour de Ron, il semblait très nerveux et monta péniblement les marches de l'estrade où se trouvait déjà Anna Abbot. Son visage était également rongé par la crainte. Une foi face a face, ils se saluèrent, se retournèrent, firent 5 pas rythmés par le décompte de Dumbledore et au 5ème pas se firent face.

-Stupéfix, dit Ron avec une rapidité incroyable.

Anna avait à peine ouvert la bouche que l'éclair rouge la frappa. Ron parut enfin soulagé et descendit avec un grand sourire, adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de s'asseoir.

-Vite fait bien fait, lui dit Harry

-Et oui, c'est comme ça avec moi, je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

-Pour certaine chose, j'espère que tu apprendras à tourner un peu autour du pot, dit Hermione avec un sourire coquin

-Ne t'en fait pas, pour ça je prendrait tout mon temps, répondit le rouquin sans perdre son assurance.

Hermione rougit et embrassa Ron avec fougue avant que Ron ne lui murmure quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Par pudeur Harry et Ginny observaient déjà les rencontres suivantes et purent donc voir Théodore Nott battre Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan perdre contre Crabbe, Zabini contre Finch Fletchey, Colin Crivey contre Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot contre Cho Chang, Lavande Brown contre Marietta Edgecombe et Susan Bones contre Dean Thomas. Ce fut alors le tour de Ginny, elle vola rapidement un baiser à Harry et se posta face à Ernie MC Millan. Ils se saluèrent puis avancèrent :

1

2

3

4

5

Ernie décocha un éclair de stupéfiction vers Ginny, celle-ci l'évita d'un pas de coté avant de tendre sa baguette vers son adversaire en criant :

-Bhou

-protego, lança Ernie d'un réflexe.

-Impedimenta, dit alors Ginny

Son sort frappa Ernie juste après que son bouclier se soit dissipé. Etonné du stratagème de la rousse, il ne put évité le malefice d'entrave.

Ginny descendit de l'estrade avec un sourire narquois vers Harry. Celui-ci ne compris pas de suite ce qu'elle voulait mais lui fit comprendre en lui disant :

-Tu vois, on ne me résiste pas longtemps, et j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Harry comprit l'allusion à sa dernière récompense des B.U.S.E.s. et lui rétorqua :

-Maintenant c'est à moi de te félicité pour ton exploit.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se retourner vers l'estrade. Les rencontre furent suivantes furent remportées par Pansy Parkinson contre Michel Corner, et Par Andrew Kirke contre Millicent Bullstrode. Et ce fut alors le tour de Harry contre Padma Patil. Ils montèrent tout les deux sur l'estrade, se souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de se saluer, et de faire demi tour. Harry compta 5 pas et se retourna pour faire face à Padma. Elle était en position mais ne lança aucun sort. Harry en profita alors :

-Stupéfix

-Protego, lança-t-elle directement.

Le sort fut de suite arrêté et projeté vers Harry. Celui-ci le dévia et l'envoya droit vers le mur. Il retenta sa chance :

-Petrificus Totalus

-Protego

Elle employa la même tactique. Elle avait donc décidé de jouer la défensive. Harry pensa tout de suite à un passage du livre qu'il avait lu la veille. Il concentra son esprit sur le sort de l'expeliarmus, lança le sort mentalement et remua discrètement sa baguette. Mais son sortilège informulé ne marcha pas. Heureusement Son adversaire ne s'était pas rendue compte de la manœuvre, pensant sûrement que Harry attendait comme elle. Harry recommença alors sa tentative. Cependant il ne se concentra plus sur la formule mais sur son effet. Il chassait la baguette de Padma, puis lorsqu'il visualisa bien son but, récita mentalement le sort en agitant doucement sa baguette. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, un éclair rouge et se dirigea vers la baguette de Padma qui s'envola et tomba deux mètres plus loin de l'estrade. Cette dernière ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, elle se tourna alors vers Flitwick.

-Il y a de la triche, quelqu'un a du l'aider.

-Non Miss Patil, Mr Potter a employé un sortilège informulé, lui répondit le petit professeur de sa voix fluttée.

-Mais c'est du très haut niveau, on ne l'étudie même pas à Poudlard, dit un garçon de la foule.

-Hé bien il semble que Mr Potter soit en avance, dit le Professeur MC Gonnagal.

-Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que Monsieur Potter n'a pas demandé l'aide d'un ami, dit Rogue de sa voix doucoureuse.

-Harry, fait nous une démonstration s'il te plait, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry fixa alors le professeur de sortilège, l'imagina volant à deux mettre du sol puis récita mentalement « Wingardium Leviossa ». Flitwick s'envola alors de quelques cm au dessus du sol et fut guidé par la baguette de Harry. Le professeur applaudit et rigola avant que Harry ne le repose délicatement sur le sol. Le jeune homme reçut une salve d'applaudissement de tous les élèves excepté des serpentards. Padma arriva alors et lui tendit la main.

-Désoler de t'avoir pris pour un tricheur.

-Y a pas de mal, c'est une très bonne tactique que tu as employé.

-Merci, répondit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Harry redescendit devant les regard ébahit de ses 3 amis.

-Bravo, dit simplement Ron.

-Tu dois absolument nous apprendre, dit Hermione

Tandis que Ginny s'exclama bien fort en se blottissant dans les bras de Harry :

-Mon homme est le meilleur du monde.

Hermione reprit alors ses esprits, embrasse Ron et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Elle salua Anthony Goldstein puis commença les 5 pas rituels. A la fin du décompte, ils se retournèrent d'un geste,

-Tarrantalegra, dit le jeune Serdaigle

-Deviae, Rictusempra, expeliarmus, enchaîna Hermione

Le premier sort dévia celui d'Anthony, laissant la place au second qui lui coupa le souffle et le plongea dans un fou rire et il ne put empêcher le troisième d'expulser sa baguette magique. Elle revint alors dans les bras de Ron en lui disant :

-Tu m'as trop manqué.

-Mais tu n'es partie que deux minutes, lui répondit-il

-C'est assez pour que je me sente mal, roucoula Hermione

La dernière rencontre vu la victoire de Luna Lovegood sur Goyle.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

-Très bien, je vous félicite tous, gagnant comme perdant. Je vais maintenant énuméré les noms des qualifié pour le prochain tour : Mrs Weasley de Griffondor, Mrs Lovegood de Serdaigle, Mrs Granger de Griffondor, Mrs Edgecombe de Serdaigle, Mrs Chang de Serdaigle, Mrs Parkinson de serpentard, Mr Smith de Poufsouffle, Mr Kirke de Griffondor, Mr Malefoy de serpentard, Mr Thomas de Griffondor, Mr Crabbe de serpentard, Mr Nott de serpentard, Mr Potter de Griffondor, Mr Finch Fletchey de poufsouffle, Mr Weasley de Griffondor et Mr Londubat de Griffondor. Voilà, le tirage au sort aura lieu le soir d'Halloween et les rencontres le samedi 19novembre. J'espère que vous vous êtes aussi bien amuser que moi, bonne fin de journée.


	8. Quidditch et menaces

**Ch 8 :Quidditch et menaces**

Les lendemains du premier tour du tournoi, les discussions étaient partagées entre les résultats du tournoi et le match de quidditch entre serpentard et Serdaigle qui était prévu pour le week-end d'après. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione continuaient de s'entraîner dans la salle de Griffondor et de réussir brillamment dans toutes les matières. Pour la première foi en six ans, Harry et Ron avaient obtenu un optimal à un cours de potions. Rogue se montrait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sympathique et juste. Le peu de temps libre qui leur restait servait également à de longue ballade en amoureux, ponctuée de séance de baiser. Pour Harry tout se passait à merveille, ses études se passait mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous, son apprentissage pour le combat final évoluait assez rapidement grâce à ses deux mentors, Albus et Godric. Son couple ne rencontrait aucun problème, ils avaient discuté avec Cho qui avait semblée convaincue qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec Harry. Harry s'était d'ailleurs fait un plaisir de donner sa récompense à Ginny. Il avait demander à Dobby de préparer une ancienne salle de classe en restaurant de luxe moldu. Après avoir initié Ginny à la gastronomie moldue avec un fantastique repas, ils avaient reprit leurs ébat arrêté au terrier, mais n'avaient toujours pas franchit la limite du flirt poussé.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Serdaigle avait écrasé serpentard 390 à 60. Harry lui, était très fière de son équipe qui disputerait son premier match deux semaines après celui des serdaigles. Trois jours avant le match, Griffondor leur annonça une bonne nouvelle :

-Bonjour vous quatre.

-Bonjour, répondirent les 4amis.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un nouvel apprentissage. En effet, vous connaissez maintenant vos animaux à la perfection et vous réussissez à vous métamorphoser grâce à vos baguettes. L'étape suivante consiste à créer une connexion entre vos corps actuels et vos animaux intérieurs pour réussir à vous transformer sans baguette. Pour cela il faut un évènement déclencheur où votre caractère animal fera surface. A partir de ce moment vous serez des animagis. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Nous allons donc maintenant aborder une branche de la magie qui se révèle également utile dans la vie et dans les combats. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des éléments ?

-Oui, il y a quatre éléments, l'eau, le vent, le feu et la terre, dit Hermione

-Et un cinquième, une belle rousse aux cheveux courts. Ajouta Harry

-Pardon, demandèrent Ron, Ginny et Griffondor

-Un délire de Luc Besson, souffla Hermione exaspérée

-Bref, il y a bien un cinquième élément, même un sixième, qui sont la glace et le pouvoir des plantes, dit Griffondor, aucun n'est plus puissant que l'autre, où l'un a ses faiblesses l'autres prend le dessus. Chaque sorcier avec de l'entraînement peut employer chaque élément, mais chaque sorcier est prédisposé à un élément.

-A quoi sert d'être prédisposer à un élément si on peut utiliser tous les éléments, interrogea Harry

-Car votre capacité à employer cet élément sera beaucoup plus grande qu'avec les autres. Par exemple, toi Harry, étant mon héritier, ton élément sera probablement le feu. Ta puissance avec le feu serait donc de 100 alors qu'avec la glace elle serait de 10. Donc bien que l'on puisse utiliser tous les éléments, on peut en maîtrisez un seul. Connaître votre élément et s'entraîner à le maîtriser vous permettra d'apprendre beaucoup de sorts qui puisent dans ces éléments. Mais tout d'abord il est important que vous vous familiarisiez avec tous pour connaître votre élément intérieur.

Ils apprirent alors divers sorts tel l' « Aguamenti », le « Flambios », l' « incendio » et autres. Bien que se soient des sortilèges de base, certains semblaient plus complexes pour les uns et plus facile pour d'autre. Griffondor leur annonça qu'il ne leur faudrait pas moins de quatre séances pour pouvoir distinguer leur élément et pour pouvoir tous les utiliser.

Vint alors le jour du match.

-Allez Ginny mange, lui dit Harry au petit déjeuner.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis trop stressée, si je mange quoi que ce soit,… enfin je ne te fais pas de dessins.

-Mais ce n'est pourtant pas ton premier match, dit Hermione

-Le premier comme poursuiveuse

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller maintenant, dit Ron d'une petite voix

Harry se leva et appela ses joueurs qui se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Harry commença son speach :

-Bon, c'est votre premier test aujourd'hui, moi je sais que nous sommes la meilleure des quatre équipe. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le prouver. Je crois en vous, vous connaissez vos rôles. Ron, rien ne doit passer. Maintenant que tu arrives à gérer ton stress, tu es aussi bon que Olivier Dubois.

Ginny, Seamus et Colin, votre jeu en équipe est très bon, les tactiques que l'ont à mise au point avec Ron tournent à merveille, c'est maintenant à vous de donnez le tournis au Poufsouffle.

Dean et Andrew, petit à petit j'ai envie de vous appeler Fred et George, vous vous améliorez de jours en jours, prouvez moi que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance.

-Et toi Harry, tu es tout simplement le meilleur, dit Ron

-J'espère qu'aujourd'hui se sera le cas. Allons-y maintenant.

Le balai sur l'épaule, tous les sept montèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements. Harry se rendit face à Zacharias Smith.

-serrez vous la main, dit Mrs Bibine, je veux une rencontre sous le signe du fair-play. Enfourchez vos balais.

Elle siffla alors le coup d'envoi et Harry entreprit de tourner autour du stade pour chercher le vif d'or tout en écoutant les commentaires de Padma et Parvati Patil.

-Voilà Ginny Weasley qui intercepte le souafle, elle part vers la droite, Ho elle laisse tomber le souafle dans son dos en entraînant deux poursuiveurs de poufsouffle. C'est Finnigan qui intercepte la passe de Ginny, il fonce vers les buts et il tire, mais c'est beaucoup trop haut, ho non, c'est en faite une passe vers Crivey qui lance directement le souafle avec son pied et il marque. 10-0 pour Griffondor.

-Padma, des sources m'ont informée que lorsque l'on frappe dans une balle avec le pied, qu'il s'agit d'un shoot, et que cela est inspiré d'un sport moldu appelé Trootball.

-Football, hurla Dean en relançant un cognard s'approchant dangereusement de Harry.

-En tout cas cette technique à laissé les poufsouffles sur le carreau. On reconnaît bien là la patte de Ron Weasley.

-C'est vrai Parvati, je suis d'ailleurs sortie avec lui il y a deux ans, un garçon vraiment charmant, si c'était à refaire… Aie

Etrangement un gobelet était arrivé sur la tête de Padma et on pouvait apercevoir Neville se débattant pour empêcher Hermione de se ruer sur la cabine des commentateurs.

-C'est maintenant Susan Bones qui s'avance vers les buts de Griffondor, elle passe à Harry First, un nouveau dans l'équipe de Smith, mais First ne peut éviter le cognard lancé par Andrew Kirke. Crivey récupère et avance vers les buts de Wise, il passe vers Weasley qui laisse passer pour Finnigan, il repasse vers Weasley qui tire spontanément…20-0 pour Griffondor.

Le match continua sur le même rythme, les poursuiveurs de Griffondor menaient le match à la baguette, et les rares fois où les talents de Ron étaient mis à l'épreuve, celui-ci se montrait à la hauteur. Après 30 minutes de jeu, l'équipe de Harry menait 130 à 0. Alors que Ginny partait marquer son 7ème but personnel, Harry aperçut le vif d'or. Il était au ras du sol à une cinquantaine de mettre de lui.

-C'est donc 140 à 0 pour Griffondor, leur équipe est vraiment impressionnante cette année.

-Ca c'est sur, on peut remarquer la grâce de Ginny Weasley sur un balai. Elle forme un bien beau couple avec Potter. Ho, justement voilà Potter qui est à la poursuite du vif d'or mais Smith également. Le poufsouffle avait 20 bons mètres d'avance, mais grâce à sa spontanéité à déjà combler son retard. Ils sont maintenant cote à cote, mais Finch Fletchey décoche un cognard vers Potter.

-Potter est fichu, ho non, il effectue une magnifique roulade du paresseux et évite le cognard qui maintenant fonce vers Smith. Ouche, il ne l'a pas éviter et la ramasser en pleine figure, il a été expulsé 5m plus loin, heureusement pour lui qu'il volait à ras du sol. Potter est maintenant seul à la poursuite du vif d'or, Oui ça y est il l'a. Le score final est donc de 290 à 0 pour Griffondor. Magnifique démonstration de la part des rouge et or.

Harry et son équipe allèrent tout de suite serer la main de leurs adversaires et furent ensuite soulever par la marée de supporters ayant envahit le terrain. Après une bonne douche, Harry et Ginny partirent tout les deux vers le lacs n'ayant pas envie de se convier à la fête en leur honneur. Ils aimaient particulièrement cet endroit où personne n'était là pour les juger, où ils pouvaient laisser leur amour s'exprimer.

-Tu as très bien joué mon ange, dit Harry en se couchant à moitié, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Ginny se coucha alors en déposant sa tête sur le ventre de Harry.

-Merci, mais c'est grâce à ton speach, tu nous as vraiment motivés.

-Il faut aussi remercier Ron et ses tactiques.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Hermione est déjà en train de le féliciter.

-Ho, je vois… répondit Harry gêné.

-Oui, il semble que Hermione aie réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, pas comme moi.

-Ginny, tu sais bien que si on ne va pas plus loin…

-C'est parce que je ne te plait pas ? Coupa Ginny en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

-Non, vraiment pas c'est tout le contraire. C'est parce que je sais que j'aurais trop de mal à me contrôler si tu décides de faire marche arrière.

-Mais je n'aurai pas envie de faire marche arrière.

-Ginny, on est encore jeune, et je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ton geste.

-Harry, on s'aime, si c'est pour mes parents que tu t'inquiète, c'est débile, je me voit mal me ramener près de ma mère et mon père : salut pa, man, j'ai coucher avec Harry…

-D'accord, mais Ron ?

-Il serait mal placer pour nous juger.

-Bon peut être, de toute façon nous avons le temps, et je veux que tout soit parfais…

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est une phrase de fille ça Harry.

Harry vexé se recula légèrement.

-Ne te fâche pas, c'est juste qu'on en rencontre pas beaucoup des mecs comme toi. Tu es si sensible, et ça me plait terriblement.

Elle le poussa alors sur l'herbe s'allongea dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après deux heures d'ébat amoureux modérés, la fraîcheur de la nuit commença à se faire sentir. Ils décidèrent donc de remonter dans la salle commune et de profiter un peut des victuailles rapportées des cuisines. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Ron et Hermione brillaient par leur absence. Ce n'est que vers 4 h du matin que Ron revint dans son dortoir. Harry se leva directement et l'attira vers la salle commune pour avoir une petite discussion entre amis :

-Qu'est-ce qui a Harry

-Tu étais où cette nuit ?

-Dans la salle sur demande avec Hermione, on a passé la nuit ensemble, dit Ron assez gêné

-Et ?

-Quoi et ?

-Ben, vous avez… fait l'amour ?

-Harry, c'est personnel !

-Je suis quand même ton meilleur ami et Hermione est comme ma petite sœur, j'aimerai être au courant de votre bonheur, je trouverai ça génial que vous soyez passez à l'acte. Je sais que vous vous aimez et que ça devra arriver un jour.

-Ouais, si tu le dis. Enfin, donc, on n'a pas fait l'amour, on a juste dormi ensemble.

-Ok, c'est cool. Heu, Ron, je me demandais si, je dis bien si, Ginny et moi avions l'intension de…, enfin tu vois, de faire l'amour. He ben si on avait ta permission.

-Je sais pas. Elle est encore jeune, mais d'un autre coté, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne l'as fera pas souffrir. C'est à vous de voir, mais essayer de prendre votre temps.

-Ca va, merci Ron.

Ils remontèrent se coucher tandis que dans la chambre de filles :

-Alors Hermione, où étais-tu cette nuit ? Dean m'a dit que Ron n'était pas là non plus, dit Lavande.

-J'était dans un coin tranquille avec Ron, on a dormit ensemble.

-Vous avez baisez vous avez baisez vous avez baisez, commença à chanter Ginny Lavande et Parvati.

-Non, on a pas baisez, en faite…

_Passage censuré disponible sur demande, envoyé « P.C.1 » à l'adresse suivante : laballedegolfhotmail;com_

Godric Griffondor leur donnait maintenant des cours seul à seul, pendant que l'un apprenait à maîtriser son élément, les trois autres lisaient divers ouvrages pour le tournoi. Comme il s'y était attendu, Harry maîtrisait le feu, Hermione la foudre, Ron la terre et Ginny le vent. Godric leur avait remis à chacun un gros livre de sa main comportant tous les sortilèges de leurs éléments. Ces livres portaient les noms de traité de feu, de foudre, de terre et d'air. Ces sorts devraient se révéler fort utile pour le prochain tour du tournoi.

Le soir d'halloween, la grande salle était magnifiquement décorée, le mariage entre le noir et l'orange donnait une ambiance des plus sombres. Après le repas, Dumbledore fit apparaître sur le tableau noir la liste des prochaines rencontres. Ron ferait face à Cho Chang, Harry à Zacharias Smith, Ginny à Blaise Zabini et Hermione à Marietta Edgecombe.

-Se sera le tour des vengeances… Smith va vouloir se venger pour le match de quidditch, Cho Chang va se venger contre moi que Harry l'as laisser tomber, Marietta n'as toujours pas digérée sa crise d'année de l'année passée, et Zabini, c'est simple c'est un serpentard, dit Ron

-Peut-être mais de toute façon, on est les meilleurs, dit Ginny toujours aussi confiante.

-C'est vrai que nos cours avec ton grand père nous seront fort utiles, dit Hermione. Nous devrions aller nous coucher si on veut être en forme pour aller à Pré aux Lard demain.

Le lendemain matin ils se rendirent dans le petit village sorcier adjacent au collège. Après avoir fait leurs achast main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais.

-Bon c'est moi qui invite, dit Harry, 4 bière au beurre s'il vous plait.

-merci Harry, dit Hermione joyeusement avant de reprendre d'un air grave, Vous pensez que Voldemort va bientôt frapper ? Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'il se fait discret.

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est encore affaiblit du moi de juin, mais des qu'il ira mieux… répondit Ron

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivé de Mrs Rosmerta et des consommations.

-Moi ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'aucun de nous ne soit informé de l'évolution des choses. Dit Ginny d'un air boudeur.

-Moi Dumbledore m'en a déjà beaucoup dit avant que j'arrive au Terrier cet été, dit Harry

-Oui, mais le plus frustrant c'est de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider, rajouta Ron

-On ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour le moment, on serait plus une gène qu'une aide, intervint Hermione

-Mais grâce à notre entraînement ça changera rapidement, dit Ginny

- Tant que l'on n'aura pas fini nos études, l'ordre ne voudra pas de nous, dit Hermione

-Vous pensez qu'à la fin de l'année prochaine vous ferez quoi ? S'interrogea Ginny

-J'hésite, je voudrait m'engagez dans les stages d'aurore, mais se serait difficile d'aider l'ordre en étant en stage toute l'année, dit Ron, et toi Harry ?

-Moi, je pensait aussi à faire aurore, mais pas juste après Poudlard, j'espérait peut être intégrer une équipe de quidditch comme Olivier Dubois, et après ma carrière commencer les études d'aurore, c'est pas trop tard de commencer vers 30 ans non ?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas sure que le quidditch soit une carrière fort indiquée. C'est vrai que tu n'aurai probablement aucun problème pour entrer dans une équipe avec ton talent, mais tu as plus de prédisposition pour aurore je pense. Tu pourrais peut être faire les deux, j'ai entendu dire que les entraînement sont les soirs, tu pourrais peut être adapter tes entraînement au stages, tu devrais te renseigner, dit Hermione

-Ouais, je vais demander à Tonks de m'envoyer des formulaires. Et toi Hermione, tu compte faire quoi ?

-Aurore aussi, ou peut-être remplacer le professeur MC Gonnagal, ou entrer au ministère. Je ne sais pas encore, hésita hermione.

-Moi j'ai encore deux ans et demi pour réfléchir, ajouta Ginny.

Vers 17h, alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château, ils aperçurent Malefoy qui rackettait un petit Serdaigle de 1ère année.

-Malefoy, laisse le tranquille, dit Ron

-Ho, Weasmoche, il lâcha le petit, tu vois, je n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de mes affaires. Alors dégage avec ta sang de bourbe.

-Ne l'insulte pas, cria Ginny

-C'est de famille de vous mêlez des affaires des autres ? Vous n'avez pas assez de problème d'argent avec votre imbécile de père ?

-Ne t'en prend pas à notre famille, rugit Ron

-Calme toi Ron, dit Hermione, maintenant Malefoy part d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de problème.

-très bien, mais on se reverra bientôt de toute façon. Mais notre Potter national n'as encore rien dit, tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Ne soit pas si pressé que je te parle, les deux dernières fois où je t'ai adresser la parole tu t'es retrouver stupéfixé, dit Harry.

-ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres se renforce de jours en jours, et il frappera d'ici peut… ajouta Malefoy avant de s'en aller vers Honeydukes.

-Tu crois que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? demanda Ron

-Il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour, dit sombrement Ginny

-Malheureusement, ajouta Hermione

Ils retournèrent tous les 4 vers Poudlard. Harry avait décidé d'alerter Dumbledore des menaces de Malefoy. Arrivé devant son bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Merde, heu, fizwizbiz, dragée surprise, cafard, Thon, dragibus, nougat neansang…

-Potter, que faites vous ici ? demanda Rogue

-Je voudrais parler au directeur, monsieur, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

-Guimauve, Potter

-Pardon ?

-Guimauve, c'est le mot de passe, bonne soirée Potter, dit Rogue en repartant.

Harry donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte puis attendit.

-Entrez, cria Dumbledore

Harry poussa la porte et dit :

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Harry, comment as-tu trouver le mot de passe ?

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a donné.

-Le professeur Rogue Harry, ho ! Mais c'est ce que tu as dis ? Je vois que votre relation s'est améliorée.

-Oui, je le considère maintenant comme un professeur ordinaire. Mais avez-vous une idée sur la raison qui l'a poussé à être plus aimable avec moi ?

-La même que celle qui t'a poussé à être plus aimable avec lui, vous avez mûrit tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite ?

Il raconta alors les menaces de Malefoy.

-Mhh, je vois. Je vais prendre cela au sérieux car il est possible que le jeune Malefoy soit devenu un Mangemort après la mort de son père.

-Pourrais-je avoir des informations sur Voldemort ?

-Bien, nous ne savons pas grand-chose de plus que ce que la Gazette du Sorcier n'as déclaré. Il se fait discret mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne frappe bientôt en effet.

-Je vois, je vous ais également apporté le dernier rapport de nos cours privé.

-merci, je suis heureux de voir à quel point tu t'améliores. Accepterai tu de relancer le sortilège de puissance magique pour que je juge tes progrès ?

-Bien sur

Harry se leva, se recula d'un pas et dit :

-Prode protestatis

De nouveau le halo de lumière rouge entoura Harry et format un lion, Il remarqua qu'il s'était légèrement agrandi depuis le début d'année.

-Je vois, tu as déjà gagné deux niveaux, je suis très fier de toi.

-Merci professeur. Je vais retourner près de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Très bien, n'hésite jamais à venir me parler, tu pourras même employer la cheminée de Godric, elle bénéficie du même raccordement au réseau que la mienne. Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir professeur.

Une foi arrivé dans la salle commune encore vide, il vit une magnifique colombe blanche s'approcher de lui. Il fut alors étonné par les yeux de l'animal, ils étaient d'un bleu clair profond et épanouissant et pétillaient de tendresse et de fougue.

-Bravo Ginny, comment est-tu arrivé à te connecter ?

Ginny reprit tout de suite sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers Harry pour l'embrasser.

-C'est pas juste, comment tu as sut, dit-elle avec son air de gamine pas contente.

-Tes yeux, ils sont si beaux.

Ce compliment lui valut un autre baiser encore plus tendre.

-Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Dans la salle sur demande, ils étaient en train de se disputer quand j'ai commencé à faire la médiatrice et « pouf »

Elle se transforma en colombe, fit un tour de la salle avant de venir se poser sur les genoux du jeune homme et de reprendre sa forme normale.

-Et après ils ont oublier leur dispute, reprit-elle comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

-Ce qui nous laisse le dortoir pour environt une heure, dit Harry avec un regard malicieux.


	9. Deuxième tour

**Ch 9 : Deuxième Tour**

-Alors vous êtes prêts pour demain ? demanda Ginny

-Bien sur ma colombe, répondit Harry.

-C'est mignon qu'il t'appelle comme ça. Moi je vois mal Ron m'appeler ma chouette, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Au cours des deux dernières semaines, Hermione et Ron avaient réussit à se transformer aussi. Hermione prenait la forme d'une chouette brune au plumes ébouriffées et Ron lui d'un renard d'un pelage roux vif. Seul Harry devait encore réussir à se transformer, ce qui l'agaçait grandement. Après avoir relut une dernière foi leur livre de sorts, ils se dirent au revoir et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain après midi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour le 2ème tour du tournoi, ils virent que le champ de bataille ne serait plus une simple estrade mais une petite arène. Dumbledore prit enfin la parole après plusieurs minutes d'attente :

-Voilà, je pense que tout le monde est présent. Pour le deuxième tour du tournoi et pour les suivants également, le décor changera à chaque combat, mais vous vous apercevrez de tous ça bien assez tôt. Je vais donc demander au deux premiers duellistes de s'avancer dans l'arène. J'appelle Miss Chang et Mr Weasley.

Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione et descendit au milieu de l'arène. Une foi que Cho et lui furent en bas de l'escalier, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le centre de l'espace. Celui-ci se couvrit alors d'un épais nuage blanc durant plusieurs secondes avant de se dissiper. Ron et Cho se trouvaient maintenant au milieu d'une forêt, plus précisément dans une petite clairière. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ron sourit.

-Saluez vous, dit Dumbledore

Le salut maintenant rituel démarra. Ils s'inclinèrent poliment, se retournèrent, marchèrent 5pas rythmés et le duel commença.

Tout de suite Ron et Cho coururent se cacher derrière un arbre. Cho se mit alors à lui jeter une pluie de sortilège tout en restant à l'abri derrière son tronc.

-Stupéfix, impedimenta, tarantalègra, Petrificus totalus…

Ron lui, cria :

-Terra domeae.

Et fit surgir un immense mur de terre qui l'entoura complètement avant de se fermer sur le dessus en une boule compacte.

-Astucieux, murmura Ginny.

Cho observa la masse de terre avec prudence et lança un sortilège de stupéfiction mais celui-ci ricocha vers elle. Elle l'évita puis attendit derrière son arbre. Elle semblait réfléchir puis après quelques minutes sorti de sa cachette et dit :

-Aguamenti

Le jet d'eau se dirigea vers le dôme de terre qui après plusieurs secondes se transforma petit à petit en boue. A force de se ramollir, le mur s'affaissa et Cho lança plusieurs sorts à l'endroit où devait se trouver Ron mais ceux ne touchèrent aucune cible.

-Où est-il, cria-t-elle

-Ici

Ron se trouvait dans son dos et pointa sa baguette sur sa jugulaire pour lui faire comprendre que le combat était fini. Elle lâcha sa baguette et se retourna pour serrer sa main.

Harry regarda vers Ron. Il était couvert de terre et se trouvait au dessus d'une sortie de galerie souterraine. Harry scruta alors l'endroit où Ron avait créé son mur de protection et vit ce qui semblait l'entrée de la galerie qui n'était pas plus grande qu'un terrier de renard.

-Récurvite, dit Hermione en voyant Ron approcher.

-Merci Mione, je suis crevé… Je n'ai jamais creusé aussi vite.

-Ron, aujourd'hui c'est officiel, je suis fière d'être ta soeur, dit sérieusement Ginny, avant de l'étreindre.

Le temps que tout le monde félicite Ron, Malefoy et Kirke était déjà dans l'arène qui se transforma en banquise. Malefoy l'emporta grâce à un sort de magie noire ôtant tous les sens à son adversaire. Vint alors la victoire de Luna Lovegood sur Crabbe. Harry entendit alors son nom. Il descendit les marches et se plaça au centre de l'arène. Smith arriva en prenant son temps et en faisant le malin. Une foi face à Harry, il lui dit

-Apprête toi à pleurer.

-Tu crois me faire peur, répondit Harry avec un sourire froid.

Il n'ôta pas son sourire de son visage lorsqu'il vit l'arène se transformer en piscine munie de petits îlots. Ils se saluèrent et firent 5pas. Dès la fin de ceux-ci, Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'eau en discutant.

-Je n'aime pas trop ce décor, je vais me permettre de changer tout ça.

Il transforma alors l'eau en lave, attirant toute la stupéfaction de la foule, y comprit de Dumbledore. L'arène ressemblait maintenant au cœur d'un volcan.

-Bon maintenant je vais te laisser me désarmer, allez, je t'ai apprit le sort l'année passée.

Harry leva les bras en l'air en attendant Smith.

-Expeliarmus, dit ce dernier

Le sort s'élança sur Harry qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Lorsque l'éclair de lumière rouge arriva à quelque cm de Harry, un rideau de flamme se dressa entre le sort et sa cible sans que celui-ci n'aie bouger ne fut-ce qu'un sourcil.

-Tu me déçois Smith, je vais devoir le faire moi-même.

Il lança alors sa baguette aux pieds de son adversaire qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais parvint à dire.

-Tu as raison d'abandonner, c'est plus intelligent.

-Abondoné ? Comment ose tu dire ça à un Griffondor ? Tonna Harry en levant les yeux vers Smith d'un regard aussi froid que la glace.

Les flammes de l'arène se déchaînèrent alors, créant des geysers de feu tout autour d'eux. La température monta de plusieurs degrés et la tension se lisait sur le visage du poufsouffle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Smith, aurais-tu peur ?

-Stupéfix

Mais le sort s'évanouit dans un tourbillon de flamme.

-Ne soit pas présomptueux et regarde la puissance de l'héritier du plus grand des fondateurs.

Il remua légèrement la main, transformant un geyser rouge en lion de flamme rugissant. L'animal s'avança vers Harry qui le caressa comme un petit chien. Puis, après un petit geste de la tête, le fauve se rua vers Smith qui prit de peur recula et trébucha. Il tomba dans les flammes qui l'entourèrent comme un linceul. Après quelques secondes, Harry claqua des doigts et les flammes et la lave s'apaisèrent. Le feu libéra Smith qui semblait intact excepté ses vêtements qui étaient carbonisés. Harry s'approcha de Smith qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. En le voyant arriver, Smith fut pris de panique.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je reprends juste ma baguette, dit Harry en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever puis repris.

-Ne jamais menacer si on n'est pas sur de vaincre.

Zacharias hocha la tête stupidement avant de s'aider de la main d'Harry et de retourner s'asseoir. Harry l'imita, ignorant la nuée d'applaudissements qui retentit.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Ginny, il l'embrassa.

-T'y a été fort, dit-elle amusée.

-Il fallait le remettre à sa place.

-En tout cas, on peut dire que tu maîtrises ton élément, dit Hermione

-Je vous montrerai comment faire la même chose ce soir.

-Mhh, maintenant je peux dire que je sorts avec le mec le plus chaud de Poudlard, dit Ginny

-Et celui qui t'aime, répondit l'intéressé avant de partir dans un long baiser.

-J'appelle maintenant Miss Edgecombe et Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore

-Bon ben je crois que c'est à moi, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle semblait crispée même si son adversaire ne présentait pas une grande menace sur le papier. Une foi que les 2 filles se firent face, le brouillard recouvrit l'arène avant de laisser apparaître une plage paradisiaque.

Hermione salua alors Marietta qui fit de même, elles se retournèrent, marchèrent 5 pas puis retournèrent. Marietta cria

-Petrificus totalus

Hermione l'évita en plongeant sur le coté et se releva tout en se déplaçant autour de Marietta.

-Rictusempra, lança la Serdaigle.

Hermione évita une nouvelle fois mais ne dis toujours aucun mot. Une foi relevée, elle continua à tourner et lorsqu'elle semblait arrivée au point qu'elle voulait, elle s'avança droits vers son adversaire. Surpris de cette manœuvre, Marietta recula en lançant des sorts qu'Hermione dévia à chaque fois sans arrêter sa marche victorieuse.

-Impedimenta, dit alors Marietta

Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement et reçut le maléfice en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc elle tomba les bras écarté comme Jésus sur sa croix. Puis lorsque Marietta laissa tomber sa garde en pensant la victoire acquise, Hermione sourit toujours couchée. A ce moment Harry comprit le plan d'Hermione. En se déplaçant comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début du combat, elle avait poussé Marietta vers le bord de l'eau. Puis lorsqu'une vague remonta jusqu'au bras de la Griffondor, celle-ci dit :

-Eclairus

Un intense courant électrique parcouru toute la mer présente dans l'arène, touchant donc Marietta qui était immergée jusqu'au chevilles, mais évita Hermione puisque la vague était déjà repartie en sens inverse. Hermione se leva et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : Marietta était inconsciente et son corps était entièrement brûlé au second degré et même au troisième au niveau des chevilles. Mrs Pomfresh arriva alors et emmena la blessée à l'infirmerie. Des qu'elle fut arrivée, Hermione dû subir les questions de ses amis.

-Tu es folle ? On pensait que tu avait perdue…hurlèrent Ron et Ginny

-Silencio, silencio, dit Hermione en coupant la parole aux 2 Weasley, Bon, pour vous expliquer : Je ne pouvais pas attaqué avec la foudre de face car mes attaques ne sont pas encore assez précise, et je ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau avec elle car j'aurais été blessée également.

-Tu as donc employé le va-et-vient des vagues, astucieux, dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Et pour la puissance… Ben je ne pensait pas que l'eau amplifierai tant que ça.

-Bon, tu es pardonnée, dit Ron une avant de l'embrasser.

-Ouais, mais ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça, dit Ginny

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une bataille déchaînée faisait rage dans l'arène qui ressemblait maintenant à une plaine entourée de colline. Dean Thomas vint enfin à bout de Théodore Nott. Et laissa sa place à Ginny et à Zabini. La jeune rousse adressa un clin d'œil à Harry avant que l'arène ne se transforme en désert. Zabini arborai un sourire aussi narquois que celui qu'arborai Malefoy en temps normal.

-Saluez vous, dit Dumbledore

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, se retournèrent, avancèrent les 5 pas obligatoire puis commencèrent le duel.

-Serpensortia, cria le serpentard

-Evanesco

Ce qui fit disparaître le reptile apparu. Mais pendant qu'elle eu dis son sort, Zabini venait de lancer sa deuxième attaque.

-Lamario

Ce sort que Harry ne connaissait pas fit apparaître un long couteau qui se dirigea droit vers Ginny. En un saut, elle parvint à éviter le pire, mais fut quand même coupée au bras. Elle regarda sa blessure, puis repris le combat.

-Stupéfix

-Protego, dit aussitôt Zabini

-Rafalus, lança Ginny

Une grosse rafale de vent projeta alors du sable vers son adversaire en l'aveuglant. Il fut cependant assez rapide pour se coucher au sol afin d'évité la pluie de sort que Ginny venait de lancé. Il se releva en colère, sortit du nuage de sable avec un regard haineux et hurla :

-Lamario, Lamario, Lamario, Lamario, Lamario.

Cinq lames brillantes s'avancèrent droit vers Ginny comme des flèches tirée par un archer déchaîné. Dans un dernier réflexe de survie, Ginny parvint à dire :

-Tornadisus.

L'image sembla se figer, deux courants d'air se croisèrent et s'emmêlèrent en tournant de plus en plus vite. Les deux bourrasques commencèrent à s'élever en continuant de prendre de la vitesse. La tornade que Ginny venait de créer en quelques secondes souffla toute l'arène en dispersant du sable au dessus des 2 combattants. Il fallut une trentaine de secondes pour que quelqu'un puisse voir l'issue du combat. Ginny était à genoux, elle semblait exténuée et se tenait le bras. Zabini lui, était en piteuse état. Ses 5 sorts avaient été déviés de leur trajectoire par Ginny et les 5 lames étaient retournées à leur point de départ, Transperçant le corps du serpentard. Une marre de sang s'écoulait des différentes blessures. En voyant la scène, Pomfresh accouru tandis que la foule retint son souffle. Après avoir examiné le blessé, elle cria :

-Tout va bien, aucun point vital n'est touché.

Puis elle se rendit vers Ginny et lui dit :

-Vous aurez besoin de repos, utiliser une si grande puissance magique à votre age… vous passerez aussi soigner cette plaie.

Ginny remonta alors vers ses amis.

-Impressionnant ma colombe, dit Harry, j'aurai peur de m'approcher de toi.

-En tout cas, je suis maintenant sur que tu serra te défendre des esprits malsains. Dit Ron en souriant à harry.

Hermione lui fit alors un garrot étant donné que Ginny voulait absolument voir le combat que Neville emporta contre Pansy Parkinson.

-Bien, très bien. C'est un très bel étalage de magie que vous nous avez offert aujourd'hui. Le prochain tirage au sort serra effectué à la fin du bal de Noël. Je propose également que nous 8 quarts de finalistes ouvrent le bal cette année. Voilà bonne journée à vous tous.

Après être passé à l'infirmerie pour soigner Ginny, Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Griffondor pour lui expliquer leurs combats. Après avoir entendu leur récit, il dit :

-Bravo à tous, tout d'abord, vous me rendez très fier de vous. Commençons par Ron, je vois que tu as très bien utilisé les capacités défensives de la terre. Ton dôme pourra te protéger des sorts mineurs, et sa capacité défensive augmentera avec ta puissance et ton expérience. Il te faudra maintenant apprendre à utiliser les sorts d'attaques qui sont d'une grande efficacité également.

Hermione, ton intelligence t'a permis de parer le manque de précision de ton élément. En effet, la foudre est très difficile à manier, mais comme tu as pût le remarquer, d'une force étonnante. Tu devras beaucoup pratiquer ces sorts pour les maîtrisez pleinement.

Ginny, tu as employé une attaque défensive, qui s'est avéré offensive. Le tornadisus permet en effet de dévier des sorts, cependant c'est un sort qui demande énormément de ressources magiques compte tenu de sa puissance. C'est donc une arme à utiliser à bon escient. Ta faiblesse me semble plutôt être le manque de réserves magiques et non pas la maîtrise de ton élément. Ne t'en fait pas, nous t'aiderons à améliorer ce point.

Enfin Harry, je suis très fier de toi, je vois que tu as réussit à maîtriser tous les sorts de ton traité. Même les plus puissants. Je vous explique, les traiter que je vous aie offerts sont classé en niveau de magie comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquez. Les niveaux augmentent en même temps que la puissance et que la complexité des sorts. Il existe deux types de sorts, de défense et d'attaque. Lorsque l'ont peux maîtriser tous les sorts du traité, la dernière partie du livre s'ouvre. Il s'agit du pacte de l'élément. C'est un contrat magique signé entre la personne et l'esprit de l'élément. Cet esprit est une créature légendaire étant la base de cet élément. Le contrat est basé sur deux conditions, une dans chaque partit. L'esprit sera alors le disciple du sorcier, il l'aidera, répondra à ses attente, ne lui fera jamais aucun mal, et le sorcier pourra maîtriser l'élément juste avec son esprit. Et si la symbiose est totale, l'esprit pourra même se matérialisé et se battre au coté du sorcier. En échange de ces pouvoirs, le sorcier doit céder une partie de son âme.

- Son âme ? Cria Hermione

-Oui, pour un sorcier équilibré, cela n'affectera en rien son tempérament. Mais si le sorcier à une âme noire, cela sera très grave. Les esprits des éléments étant neutres, leur symbiose penchera donc vers le mal. C'est le cas de Voldemort, il est le gardien de l'élément de glace et apparemment Harry est devenu celui du feu. Cela explique pourquoi il a pu combattre aussi efficacement cette après midi.

-J'avais ordonné que les flammes ne blessent pas Smith, mais l'endorment simplement, dit Harry

-Mais tu aurais très bien pût le tué. Il existe deux moyens de tuer grâce à un sort, l'avada kedavra bien sur, mais aussi lorsqu'un gardien d'un élément l'ordonne à son élément. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul gardien pour chaque élément, et lorsque l'on le devient, on peut inventer certains sortilège prenant base dans cet élément et ce quel qu'en soit la puissance ou l'utilité.

-Qui sont les gardiens des autres éléments, demanda Ron

-Sachez que chaque traité a été écrit par le premier et le seul sorcier qui eu été capable de maîtriser tous les éléments, je parle bien sur de Merlin. Ensuite ils se sont perdus et grâce à des années de recherches, j'avais réussi à tous les retrouver. Cependant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'avais offert celui de la glace à Salazar Serpentard qui le transmet maintenant de génération en génération. J'ai ensuite distribué les autres au sorciers qui m'avait le plus impressionné. De nos jours Dumbledore est celui de l'eau, Harry du feu, Voldemort de la glace et les autres ne se sont pas encore éveillé. Mais en vous remettant ces traités, j'espère faire de vous les gardiens de la foudre, du vent et de la terre.

-Godric, c'est une énorme marque de confiance, cela peut faire de nous…dit Hermione émue

-Quatre des six plus grands sorciers de votre temps, avec Dumbledore et Voldemort. Dit Godric avec un sourire.


	10. La Prophétie

**Ch 10 : La Prophétie**

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, tous les quatre continuèrent à s'entraîner à la maîtrise de leur élément. Ron, Ginny et Hermione pour en devenir les gardiens, et Harry quant à lui améliorai sa symbiose avec Ifrit, l'esprit du feu. Une semaine auparavant, Serdaigle avait battu poufsouffle 210 à 30 et le lendemain aurait lieu la rencontre entre Griffondor et serpentard. Il est inutile de préciser que la tension était à son comble. Les serpentards essayaient régulièrement de blesser les joueurs adverses, mais la plupart des verts et argents s'étaient calmés depuis que Harry s'était embrasé au milieu de la grande salle : Après avoir entendu plusieurs insultes sur Ginny, il s'était levé, s'était rendu à la table des serpentards avant de mettre le feu à son propre corps. Cette action impressionnante avait « refroidit » les serpentards, craignant que Harry fasse de même avec eu. Malheureusement, la veille du match, Colin fut la victime d'un sort de perte d'équilibre. Harry avait donc prévenu Lavande qu'elle prendrait sa place et convoqua son équipe pour un dernier entraînement avant le match. A la fin de celui-ci, Harry dit à ses joueurs :

-Bon, je suis rassuré. Encore une chance que l'on avait laissé Lavande participé aux entraînements… Maintenant, au lit tout le monde, demain on va manger du serpent.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le stresse était presque palpable dans la grande salle.

-Ginny, tu dois mangé, insista Harry

-Je n'aime pas voler le ventre plein, tu le sais bien, répondit-elle

-Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, se découragea Harry

Vingt minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était dans le vestiaire.

-Je ne vous ferais pas un long speach, vous savez que vous êtes les meilleurs, que notre équipe est la meilleure. Et je sais très bien que vous avez à cœur de battre les serpentards. Maintenant montons sur le terrain, volons et vengeons Colin, cria Harry

C'est sous les applaudissements qu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain. Les serpentards étaient déjà présents et Harry s'avança donc vers Malefoy. Il lui serra la main mais ne broncha pas lorsque celui-ci tenta de lui broyer les doigts. Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent quand Mme Bibine lâcha les balles.

-C'est maintenant Bullstrode qui est en possession du souafle, elle le passe à Zabini qui s'avance vers Ron Weasley, il tire. Magnifique arrêt de Weasley, il relance sur Brown, Brown vers Finnigan. Il est touché par un cognard de Crabbe mais Ginny Weasley récupère tout de même, s'avance, tire et marque.

-Oui Padma, c'est maintenant 10 à 0 pour Griffondor. Malgré la bonne résistance des serpentards, les Griffondors semblent trop fort pour eux.

Cette phrases fit sensation à la fois chez les rouges et ors, mais également chez les verts et argents… Mais il était indéniable que les Griffondors étaient déchaînés et une classe au dessus de leurs adversaires. La forme de Ginny leur permit aisément de monter le score à 110-40. C'est à ce moment que Harry remarqua le vif d'or près des buts de Ron, au ras du sol. Il s'élança alors, profitant des vingt mètres d'avance qu'il possédait sur Malefoy. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de la sphère dorée et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, il entendit Malefoy crier :

-Petrificus Totalus

Harry ne put éviter le sort. Il sentit son corps se raidir et il tomba de son balai. Il était à plus de 10m au dessus du sol, il savait que sans aide il mourrait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il concentra alors ses pensées vers Ginny et cria mentalement :

-Ginny, fait apparaître des flammes sur le sol.

Ginny ne savait pas comment elle avait entendu Harry, il avait subi un sortilège du saucisson et ne pouvais donc pas parler. Elle décida tout de même de faire ce qu'il avait dit.

-Brasio

Une gerbe de flamme jaillit alors de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le point de chute de Harry. Les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de lui et amortirent sa chute.

-Finite incantatem, dit Mrs Bibine

Harry se releva, lança un sortilège d'attraction sur son balai, l'enfourcha et vola vers Ginny.

-Merci, j'espérai que tu m'entendes.

-Comment tu as fait ? Tu n'aurais pas sût parler.

-C'est de la télépathie, j'avais jamais réussi jusqu'à maintenant.

Mme Bibine siffla un penalty contre les serpentards et prévint Malefoy qu'il serait suspendu jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Lavande marqua le penalty et monta alors le score à 120-40 Il re-fallut plus de dix minutes à Harry pour apercevoir de nouveau le vif d'or. Il prit alors ses précautions en se mettant le feu pour se protéger. Il donna alors toute la puissance de son éclair de feu et attrapa la petite balle tant convoitée.

-C'est donc sur le score de 310 à 80 que Griffondor l'emporte malgré les tricheries des serpentards. Ils prennent la tête du classement devant Serdaigle alors que serpentard se retrouve dernier.

Harry descendit alors de son balai, le bras en l'air et serra Ginny de l'autre. Toute son équipe vint le féliciter et après avoir serrer la main de l'arbitre, c'est sous les applaudissements qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Après s'être douché, Harry ressortit le dernier et aperçut Ginny Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient.

-Dis Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de lancer des flammes pour t'amortir ? Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même, c'est toi le gardien du feu, demanda Ginny perplexe

-Je peux le maîtriser, mais pas le créer sans baguette. Et je n'aurais pas pût la prendre étant donné que j'étais pétrifié.

-Mais contre Smith tu as changé l'eau de la piscine en feu.

-Et j'avais encore ma baguette.

-Ha oui, c'est juste ; dit Ron. Mais comment tu as réussit à prévenir Ginny, tu ne savais pas parler.

-Télépathie, dit simplement Harry

-Tu es télépathe ? S'excita Hermione

-Non, mais j'ai lu plusieurs livres dessus. Ca fait un mois que j'essaie, mais c'est la première fois que j'y arrive. La peur à sûrement jouer le rôle d'amplificateur. Mais de toute façon, la télépathie ne marche que avec des personnes proches.

-Je ferais des recherches, ça pourrais s'avéré utile, dit Hermione songeuse.

-Bon rentrons, j'ai entendu qu'il y aurait une petite fête en notre honneur, et je meurs de faim, dit Ron

L'enthousiasme des Griffondors ne se ternit pas pendant plus de deux jours. Le lundi, Harry reçut une lettre de Gringots lui demandant une date de rendez-vous pour les formalités d'héritage. Avant de répondre, Harry envoya un hibou à Bill pour lui demander de l'accompagner afin de ne pas trop se faire rouler par les gobelins. Bill accepta tout de suite et lui dit qu'il serait libre le 28décembre. Harry fixa donc son rendez vous à cette date

Le jeudi suivant le match, alors que nos trois sixième années avaient fini les cours une heure plus tôt, Ginny arriva en trombe dans la salle commune.

-Harry, mon chéri, regarde, cria-t-elle

-Calme toi ma colombe, assied toi. Respire, voilà qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ce midi, comme vous ne saviez pas venir déjeuner en même temps que moi, j'ai décidé d'aller m'entraîner à la maîtrise de mon élément dans la salle sur demande. Après une demi heure d'entraînement, j'ai enfin réussit à tous les maîtriser. Et là, la dernière partie du livre s'est ouverte. Les textes m'expliquaient l'histoire de l'esprit du vent, et le contrat que je pouvais passer avec lui. Je devais lui céder une partie de mon âme pour qu'il puisse revivre et passer une journée dans son monde. J'ai dû signer avec mon sang et là je me suis endormie. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur une grande montagne. Un grand aigle est alors apparut et m'a parler. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Zéphyr, qu'il était l'esprit du vent et m'a appris à maîtriser le vent avec ma pensée. Ca a duré toute une journée et quand je me suis réveillée, le temps n'avait passé que d'une minute. Et regardez.

Elle montra alors l'intérieur de son poignet gauche. Une sorte de petit tatouage y était dessiné. Il représentait une petite tornade, symbole du vent.

-C'est la marque du gardien, dit un aigle derrière Ginny

Devant la stupéfaction de Ron et d'Hermione, il continua

-Je me présente, Zéphyr, esprit du vent. Ravit de faire votre connaissance.

-Salut Zéphyr, moi c'est Harry, voici Ron, Hermione, et je ne te présente pas Ginny.

-Harry, tu étais au courant de tout ça ? demanda Ginny

-Bien sur, vous savez bien que j'ai déjà signé depuis un moment.

-Toi aussi tu as dû passer une journée dans un autre monde ? S'étonna Ron

-Oui

-Mais tu étais toujours avec nous, dit Hermione

-Le temps passe à un rythme différent dans nos dimension, intervint Zéphyr. Une journée équivaut à une minute chez vous. Nous avons le pouvoir de voyager et de faire voyager notre gardien d'une dimension à l'autre. C'est un bon moyen de vous entraînez à la maîtrise de vos éléments rapidement. Pour vous rassurer, on est visible que par les personnes qui ont vu la marque de notre élément.

-Mais donc Harry, qui est ton esprit, demanda Ginny

Il montra son poignet où était gravée un petit tatouage représentant une flamme.

-Il s'appelle Ifrit, mais il n'est pas très bavard. Ifrit, viens te présenter s'il te plait, dit Harry

Une créature de la taille de Hagrid apparut derrière Harry. Elle possédait un corps de couleur brun terre à la musculature sur-développée, recouvert de plusieurs touffes de poils rouges comme des flammes. Ses longs bras se terminaient par de grandes mains aux doigts épais mais crochus. Sa gueule menaçante, à la puissance palpable, munie de crocs longs et acérés, possédait une chevelure rouge également ainsi que deux longues cornes noires recourbées dans son dos. Cette créature avait tout pour effrayer, mais son air féroce était fortement atténué par ses deux yeux bruns reflétant une grande chaleur.

-Les amis, je vous présente Ifrit. Il vit dans un volcan et c'est avec lui que j'ai appris à maîtriser le feu. Ca m'a déjà bien aidé tu sais, dit Harry en frappant sur l'épaule d'Ifrit qui venait de se coucher à ses pieds.

-Waouh, dit Ron, il faudrait vraiment que tu le montres à Hagrid, c'est tout à fait le genre de créature qu'il adore.

Ifrit émit un léger grognement en relevant la tête.

-Ron, ce sont des esprits, on peut les comparer au Dieux des moldus. Tu les insultes en disant que ce sont des créatures, dit Hermione avec une voix pleine de sagesse

-Merci, Miss ? dit Ifrit en s'inclinant

-Hermione, et voici Ron et Ginny

-Enchanté, dit l'esprit en souriant, ce qui laissa apparaître ses énormes canines

-En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer le mien, dit Ron

-Harry, je peux m'en aller ? Il fait très froid ici, dit Ifrit

-Bien sur, je viendrais te voir ce soir.

-Au revoir les amis de Harry, dit la créature avant de disparaître.

- Il n'est pas très bavard mais c'est une bonne pâte, dit Zéphyr.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, il y a longtemps, un grand sorcier a été maître de tous les éléments. Donc nous avons pût faire connaissance

-Ne serait-ce pas Merlin ? dit Hermione

-Bravo Miss, c'est bien lui. Miss Ginny, je vais partir aussi si cela ne vous pose pas de problème. J'ai un petit creux.

-Non bien sur, et arrête de m'appeler miss, Ginny suffira. Et je passerais ce soir aussi.

-Ok, au revoir les amis.

-Waouh, c'est trop génial. Vous devez pouvoir vous entraînez pendant plusieurs jours sans rater les cours, demanda Ron

-Non, la fatigue reste la même, comme les blessure. Seul l'espace et le temps sont différents, dit Harry

-Ouais, mais le plus génial c'est que l'on se sent bien làs bas. On est dans notre élément, et c'est le cas de le dire, rajouta Ginny.

Il fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour que Ron et Hermione signent leur pacte. Harry rencontra donc Auroch, une espèce de tatou d'un mètre de haut, recouvert d'une carapace de pierre, vivant dans des galeries souterraines et de Golgotha, un petit personnage, d'un mètre cinquante, de couleur jaune avec des éclairs noires possédant deux petite cornes entre lesquelles passait des ondes électriques et qui vivait dans une plaine où régnait constamment les orages. Tout les quatre s'entendait à merveilles avec leur esprit. Zéphyr se révéla calme et plein d'humour. Ifrit, timide mais d'une grande tendresse, Auroch, paresseu et gourmand. Mais la paire la plus étrange était sans nul doute celle formée par Hermione et Golgotha. Hermione, de nature calme, posée et réfléchie se trouva associés à ce petit être bruyant, dynamique et farceur. Cette réplique des jumeaux Weasley apportait souvent la bonne humeur dans le groupe

Maintenant que tous maîtrisaient leur élément avec brio, Griffondor leur annonça que leurs prochains cours serait basés sur les défenses et attaques mentales. Au programmes : occlumencie, legilimencie et télépathie à la demande d'Hermione. Harry craignait ces prochaines leçons car ses dernières expériences d'occlumencie ne lui avaient pas laissé de très bons souvenirs. Il devait cependant avouer que jusqu'à présent, Griffondor s'était montré bien plus pédagogue que Rogue.

Deux jours avant le bal, en revenant du bureau du directeur, Harry entendit un cri venant d'un couloir adjacent au sien. La voix lui semblait familière et il laissa donc sa curiosité s'épanouir. Un deuxième cri lui permit de mieux se diriger. Une foi dans le bon couloir, la scène le laissa bouche bée. Luna Lovegood se débattait, tenue par Crabbe et Goyle, menacée de sa baguette par Malefoy. Crabbe avait sa main plaquée sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de crier. Malefoy arborait un sourire diabolique en disant :

-Alors, tu es fière d'être une de celle qui a envoyé mon père à Azkaban. A cause de vous il est mort. Tu vas me le payer. Ce serait du gâchis de te tuer, si on ne regarde pas ton visage, tu serais presque enviable.

Il commença alors à remonter l'uniforme de la jeune blonde, découvrant ses cuisses et ses sous vêtements. Mais à peine eut-il levé assez haut pour pouvoir continué son cruel assaut qui lâcha la jupe en se tenant la main, brûlé par un maléfice cuisant de Harry.

-Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai tout de suite Malefoy, dit Harry avec un regard brûlant

-Saint Potter à la rescousse des innocentes. Nous sommes trois contre toi, tu penses avoir la moindre chance ? Quoi ? Mais…

Malefoy aperçut alors Luna courir derrière Harry et regarda vers ses deux gorilles qui étaient maintenant ligotés par des flammes.

-Non Malefoy, se sera toi contre moi. Je vais t'apprendre ce qui se passe quand on s'attaque à mes amis.

Malefoy décocha alors un éclair de stupéfixion qu'Harry évita en pivotant rapidement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas employer ses pouvoirs de gardien trop longtemps, ses réserves magiques étant déjà affaiblies par son entraînement de e, découvrant ses cuisses etstat normal.endra son plus fidèle allié et installera la peur pour l'la soirée, de plus, tenir Crabbe et Goyle ligotés lui demandait également une dépense de magie constante. Il devrait donc prendre rapidement l'avance.

-Combustio, cria Harry

Une lance de feu se dirigea vers le serpentard qui se protégea grâce à un maléfice du bouclier qui atténua la puissance du sortilège mais ne le bloqua pas totalement. Malefoy dû se couvrir le visage de son bras qui encaissa le reste des flammes. Malgré sa sérieuse brûlure, il se ressaisit et dit :

-Endoloris

Harry plongea pour éviter le sortilège et put l'éviter. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Luna qui était en train de se convulser de douleur. La rage de Harry se décupla à la vue de ce corps convulsant de spasmes. Il décida alors de mettre fin au combat de suite, sacrifiant une de ses bottes secrètes qu'il désirait garder pour le tournoi.

-Meldown, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le ventre de Malefoy.

Un sort de couleur mauve clair se dirigea vers le jeune blond. Une foi la distance entre la baguette et la peau de la cible complètement comblée, un silence sourd combla le couloir, une partie de l'image se déchira et parut aspirée à la suite de l'éclair mauve. Lorsque la « déchirure » toucha le corps de Malefoy, elle ne le pénétra pas mais le rejeta avec une violence paradoxale au silence. Le corps inanimé du serpentard glissa sur plusieurs mètres, le laissant gire inconscient. Harry se retourna vers ses deux acolytes et leur dit :

-Il n'est pas mort, mais légèrement blessé. Conduisez le chez Mrs Pomfresh et dite lui de ma part qu'il a eu la preuve qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à mes amis.

Il les libéra des flammes et les regarda s'en aller en portant Malefoy. Lorsqu'il fut seul avec Luna, Harry se laissa tomber assit de fatigue.

-Merci, sanglota Luna

-De rien. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Ca va aller, je suis trop bête. J'ai été poster une lettre à la volière mais je n'avais pas pris ma baguette. Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils, ils… merci Harry.

-C'est rien. Après tout, c'est fait pour ça les amis, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Luna se jeta alors à son cou et le serra en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Harry la consola doucement comme il l'avait fait avec Cho il y a moins d'un an.

-Ginny a de la chance de t'avoir, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas aux apparences. Avant seul Ginny me considérait comme une amie.

-Et maintenant Ron, Hermione, Neville et d'autres de l'A.D. sont tes amis. Et moi aussi. Tu es peut être quelqu'un de spécial, mais tu as un grand cœur.

Elle continua à pleurer doucement dans les bras de Harry.

Après quelques minutes, Harry ressentit tout de même un changement dans son comportement. Il la redressa et vit alors ses yeux tourner dans leurs orbites. Elle semblait plongée en transe comme le professeur Trelawnay au cours de la troisième année de Harry. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et dit d'une voix rauque :

-La décision approche. L'élu devra bientôt choisir sa voie. S'il reste du coté de la lumière, il parviendra sous peu à battre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais s'il plonge dans l'ombre, il rejoindra alors ses rangs et deviendra son plus fidèle allié et installera la peur pour l'éternité.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait perdu, Luna retrouva son état normal.HarH


	11. Le bal de Noël

**Ch 11 : Le Bal de Noël**

-Luna ? Luna ça va ?

-Heu, oui, j'ai dû perdre connaissance. Toutes ces émotions… Je vais retourner à ma salle commune.

-Non, je t'y accompagne, c'est plus sûr.

Sur le chemin, Harry était pensif, il écoutait à peine les remerciements de Luna, ne lui répondant que par des «oui », « ne t'en fait pas », « c'est normal »… Il la laissa devant l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle et repartit se coucher. Il ne put s'endormir, cette nouvelle prophétie le laissait perplexe. Comment pourrait-il rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ? Il avait déjà tant lutté. Serait-ce par découragement qu'il risquait de changer ? Changerait-il ? S'il ne changeait pas, il vaincrait bientôt Voldemort. Bref, tant que la « décision » ne serait pas prise, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il devrai donc attendre, et il était bien sur impensable d'en parler à qui que se soit. Il sèmerait le doute dans tout son entourage. C'était décidé, il ferait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu jusqu'à ce que tombe la décision. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il raconta son aventure de la veille à ses amis, omettant naturellement la nouvelle prophétie.

-Whaa, c'est très courageux ce que tu as fait Harry, dit Hermione admirative.

-Et c'est quoi ce sort que tu as employé sur Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

-C'est le Meldown, c'est un sort qui consiste à créer une puissante implosion. Mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement. C'est pour ça que j'étais si fatigué après.

-Voilà pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé. Dit Ginny

-Quoi, s'exclama Harry

-Ton geste était très courageux. Tu aurais donc dû te connecter à ton animal intérieur. Mais tu ne t'es pas transformé par manque de réserve magique. Essaie maintenant, dit Ginny toute existée.

-Mais comment je dois faire ?

-Il te suffit de vouloir être un lion, lui répondit Ron

Harry s'exécuta et « pop »

-Whaa, dit Ginny avec un regard admiratif

-Tu es magnifique, renchérit Hermione

-C'est clair, ajouta Ron

Harry se dirigea alors vers un des miroirs de la salle commune encore vide. Il aperçut alors son reflet. Il avait pris la forme d'un grand lion, à la carrure musculeuse et puissante. Il possédait une importante crinière noire comme ces cheveux sous forme humaine, tout aussi ébouriffée et retombant sur son front portant une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses yeux émeraudes scintillaient de surprise en apercevant son allure générale qui reflétait la noblesse, la force et la prestance. Il se retransforma en humain et dit :

-Même en lion je dois garder cette cicatrice…

Le matin du bal, c'est au petit déjeuner qu'il reçut le colis de Mrs Guipure. Il profita que Ginny n'était pas encore descendue pour remonter dans son dortoir. Il posa son paquet, prit sa bourse, déposa les quelques gallions manquant dans celle du hibou et griffonna quelques mots de remerciement avant de repartir vers la salle commune avec le cadeau de Ginny. Il l'attendit dans leur fauteuil habituel et la vit arriver vingt minutes plus tard.

-Tu étais où? Je te cherche depuis que je suis levée…

-Bonjour ma colombe, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle se radoucit tout de suite au contact de leurs lèvres.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Ron au petit dej?

-J'avais déjà fini. Bon, je sais que je devrais attendre demain soir, mais joyeux noël, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet sur lequel il venait de déposer une rose rouge.

-Ho Harry, merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Ginny émue.

Elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais Harry la retint.

-Non, tu me feras la surprise ce soir. Va la déposer dans ton dortoir et allons faire un tour s'il te plait.

-Bon si tu veux, dit-elle avant de Le Bal de Nos'en aller.

Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à se préparer.

Quand Harry ouvrit sa boite, il ne découvrit pas une robe de soirée comme il s'y attendait. Il prit la note et la lu :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je me suis permise de vous envoyer un de nos nouveaux articles de notre prochaine collection. Je pense que cela vous plaira. C'est assurément la prochaine mode de l'été. J'ai également joint une paire de chaussure ainsi qu'un jeu de magico lentille. Celle-ci remplace vos lunettes pendant un mois, vous trouverez un mode d'emploi avec celle-ci._

_Je vous souhaite également un bon bal de Noël à vous et àvotre demoiselle._

_Professionnellement,_

_Mrs Guipure._

Il enfila alors ses vêtements et mis les lentilles. Elles ne le dérangeaient pas et il trouva même que cela faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il regarda alors se vêtements : il portait une chemise argentée en soie, une cravate noire, une veste et un pantalon de costume moldu noir, les chaussures classiques assorties. Ce qui était la nouvelle mode chez les sorciers était en faite un complet de moldu et une chemise. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se trouva très élégant et ressemblait à ses jeunes cadres d'entreprise moldues. Ron, lui, mit sa robe de soirée bleu nuit qu'il avait reçut de ses frères.

Ils devaient se retrouver dans la salle commune à 19h30 car le bal commençait pour 20heures. Mais ce n'est seulement qu'à 19h45 qu'Hermione et Ginny apparurent. Hermione revêtait une robe bleu pâle, ouverte dans le dos et parfaitement ajustée à ses formes. Un très léger décolleté laissait voir son torse au teint halé et parsemé de paillettes. Ses cheveux présentaient des ondulations soignées et retombaient sur son visage tel un rideau de satin mouvé à chacun de ses pas. Une très légères traces de maquillage faisaient ressortir ses yeux noisettes et son sourire. Harry devait l'avouer, elle était très belle. Mais sa beauté n'était rien comparé à celle de Ginny. Sa robe était argentée et très élégante. Elle était maintenue au niveau du cou d'un seul coté comme les toges romaines. Ce lien était en faite une succession d'étoile en diamants qui s'entrecroisaient pour créer une bretelle brillante. Le dos était couvert seulement par un croisement de fins lacets et laissait apparaître d'appétissants morceaux de chair de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. La robe ne comportait pas de manche mais Ginny portait deux gants du même teint qui remontaient jusqu'au coude. Ici aussi, le décolleté était sobre mais toutefois attirant. L'ensemble lui collait à la peau en moulant ses formes de rêves. Le tissu se terminait un peu plus bas que les genoux et laissait voir des chaussures ouvertes également d'une grande beauté et assortie à la robe. Cette couleur se mariait à merveille avec ses cheveux flamboyant, retenu dans un chignon compliqué laissant tombé quelques mèches ondulées. De légers traits de maquillages étaient présents pour faire ressortir la beauté de ses yeux " made in Weasley " et son sourire angélique.

Le reste de la salle commune avait également remarqué la beauté des deux jeunes filles. C'est donc sous les compliments que les deux couples se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Une foi devant la grande salle, toute la foule se retourna de nouveau pour apercevoir les quatre comparses. Le fait qu'il était indiscutable qu'ils formaient deux couples passionnés faisait clairement des jaloux tant dans la gente féminine que dans la gente masculine. Du haut de son mètre 90, Ron arborait une imposante musculature, toute en puissance, formée par le quidditch. Ses cheveux courts en brosse et son sourire charmeur faisait de lui un des " beaux gosses " du collège. Harry, lui, plus petit, plus mince, était également classé dans ce lot. Ou Ron reflétait la puissance, Harry rayonnait de souplesse. Bien sur, le fait qu'il soit le survivant, et sa célébrité faisait déjà de lui la vedette de l'école, mais se cheveux en bataille, tombant d'une manière élégante sur son front et ses yeux verts lui donnait un air ténébreux attirant.

A 20h, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Comme deux ans auparavant, les grandes tables avaient fait place à de plus petite, plus chaleureuse et privées. Harry et ses amis prirent place à l'une de celle-ci. Ils observèrent les traditionnelles décorations de Noël et remarquèrent les différents couples du soir. Neville dînerai en tête a tête avec Tifany Wilson, une Griffondor de quatrième année, Luna avec un Serdaigle de son année… Les professeurs prirent ensuite place à une plus grande table. Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-Bonsoir, je ne ferais pas de long discours, je vous souhaiterai simplement une bonne soirée et un bon appétit.

A ce moment, des dizaines d'elfes de maisons arrivèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers une table. Harry aperçut Dobby qui s'avançait vers leur table. Il portait un pantalon jaune et un pull bleu. Une foi arrivé près de Harry, il lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Harry Potter, Dobby avait spécialement demandé au professeur Dumbledore pour servir Harry Potter et ses amis. Dobby est si heureux. Que voudrait Harry Potter? Dobby est là pour être votre serveur Harry Potter.

-Bonjour Dobby, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Heu, on prendra quatre bières aux beurre s'il te plait.

-Heu, non, pour moi se serra du champagne, dit Ron, enfin si vous en avez.

Hermione rougit fortement sous le regard amusé de Ginny. Ils dînèrent ainsi à quatre dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Personne n'aurait pût se douter en les voyant ce soir que ces quatre adolescents étaient plongés pleinement dans une guerre qui ferait encore des centaines de morts. Lorsque tout le monde eût fini de manger, les professeurs Dumbledore, Flitwick et MC Gonnagal firent disparaître les tables, ne laissant qu'un buffet de boissons et un de chips, une estrade où vint se placer le groupe que Harry ne connaissait pas, et des sièges confortables le long des murs. Dobby dit au revoir à ses amis et transplana vers les cuisines.

-Voilà, je vous présente maintenant les "Black Eyed Peas". Je demanderais à nos quarts de finalistes d'ouvrir le bal.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent sur la piste accompagnés de Neville et sa partenaire, Drago et Pansy Parkinson, Dean et Parvati, Luna et son cavalier. Les six couples commencèrent alors à danser et furent rapidement rejoins par le reste de la salle. La première valse céda sa place à une série de danses plus rythmées. Cette année, les garçons décidèrent de faire danser leur cavalière. Ils furent tout de même reconnaissant au groupe d'entamer une série de slow. La proximité des corps permit enfin d'échanger quelques mots.

-Merci pour la robe Harry, elle est magnifique, dit Ginny en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry

-C'est moi qui te remercie d'être si belle avec.

-Merci, ça te va vraiment bien les magico lentilles.

-Merci, je pensais en racheter pour les mettre tout le temps si ça te plait.

-Bien sur, tu as de si beaux yeux.

La tendresse se dégageant de leur étreinte était tout simplement magnifique. Il aurait même semblé cruel de stopper la musique et de les séparer. Ils se séparèrent quand même pour aller chercher des boissons. Les deux amoureux remarquèrent rapidement l'absence de Ron et Hermione.

Passage Censuré 2. Disponible par mail à l'adresse suivante : apprécia pleinement la soirée, surtout sa ballade dans le parc de Poudlard avec Ginny.

Passage censuré 3. Disponible par mail à l'adresse suivante : être resté plus de deux heures dans les bras de Harry, Ginny se décida enfin à parler.

-On devrait rentrer.

-Oui, la fête semble terminée.

-On fera un détour par la grande salle, je dois récupérer mes gants.

Ils se relevèrent doucement et marchèrent en direction du château, s'arrêtant tous les dix pas pour s'échanger quelques baisers. Une foi devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry laissa rapidement Ginny aller chercher ses gants. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Harry, inquiet, entra également pour connaître la cause de cet attardement. C'est là qu'il aperçut Ginny. Elle était debout, fixe. Les quelques bougies encore allumées faisaient danser des reflets de lumière, découvrant son visage d'une pâleur plus qu'inquiétante. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans la détresse et la peur. Harry remarqua que ces mêmes yeux fixaient quelque chose à l'opposé de la pièce. Tout en suivant son regard pour découvrir l'origine de cette tension, Harry demanda :

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Mais il n'attendit aucune réponse, trop effrayer lui-même en voyant le tableau noir indiquant le prochain tirage au sort :

Ron Weasley V.S. Neville Londubat

Drago Malefoy V.S. Dean Thomas

Luna Lovegood V.S. Hermione Granger

Et Ginny Weasley V.S. Harry Potter.HarH


	12. L'attaque

Ch 12 : La Décision?

-Bon ben désolé, dit Ginny une foi que le choc fut passé.

-Désoler de quoi?

-Ben je présume que tu espérais arriver en finale, et je vais devoir te battre, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est pas drôle.

Un silence religieux s'installa, les laissant seuls avec leurs pensées.

-Harry, fais moi une promesse.

-Laquelle?

-De te donner à fond dans notre combat. De ne pas retenir tes coups, de te battre comme contre Smith.

-Mais Ginny…

-Promes moi Harry

Devant son regard dur mais suppliant à la foi, Harry ne put que craquer

-Je te le promets.

-Merci. Aller, on devrait aller dormir si on veut partir à l'heure pour le terrier demain.

Ils remontèrent vers la salle commune, se dirent bonne nuit. Mais lorsque Harry commença l'ascension des marches de son dortoir, il fût retenu par le bras.

-Harry, tu veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble?

-Bien sur, comment résister à une si belle invitation!

Alors que Ginny commençait à monter vers le dortoir masculin, ce fut Harry qui la retint.

-Non, j'ai une surprise, suis moi.

Il la conduisit ensuite dans un dédale de couloir et arriva devant une tapisserie représentant l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Il tapota le tissu avec sa baguette, la fit disparaître, révélant un tableau de Godric.

-Grand Père?

-Oui Harry? Dit le portrait qui venait de se réveiller.

-Ca te dérange si Ginny et moi dormons dans la chambre?

-Bien sur que non, tu sais bien que ce sont tes appartements.

-Merci

Le portrait pivota alors, laissant entrer Harry et Ginny. La nouvelle pièce était en faite un salon de belle taille, muni de grands divans en velours rouge. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries luxueuses, rouge et or, de plusieurs tableaux et des armoiries des Griffondor. Une belle cheminée donnait à la pièce une douce chaleur apaisante. Cinq autres portes étaient présentes dans la salle. Harry fit visiter les autres pièces, deux chambres vides, une petite salle à manger, une salle d'entraînement avec une estrade de duel et la dernière porte donnait accès à leur salle de cours avec Griffondor.

-Alors, ça te plait? Demanda Harry

-Bien sur, et ça t'appartient?

-En faite, ces appartements sont à la disposition des héritiers de Godric. Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ont également créé des endroits identiques. Enfin, on a détruit celui de Serpentard lors de notre petite escapade il y a quatre ans.

Harry comprit tout de suite que ses mots avaient attristés Ginny. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à surpasser ces souvenirs malgré la grande force morale dont elle faisait preuve habituellement. Voyant son erreur, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ce point.

-Et je me demandais si tu voulais venir vivre ici avec moi plutôt que dans nos dortoirs? Je vais également le proposer à Hermione et Ron.

-Bien sur que je veux, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Alors c'est d'accord, on en parlera à Dumbledore, MC Gonnagal et tes parents.

-Ma mère?

Ben oui, tu vas quand même dormir hors de ton dortoir, elle doit le savoir.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, acquiesça Ginny

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des deux chambres. Harry stoppa Ginny et lui expliqua:

-Bon, la chambre marche avec le même fonctionnement que la salle sur demande. Tu dois visualiser comment tu souhaites la chambre, je le ferai aussi et lorsque je dirai l'incantation, nos désirs se figeront. Et si on veut changer quelque chose, on devra recommencer. Tu as compris?

-Bien sur,Tu me prends pour quoi?

-Allez, on y va, concentre toi et serre ma main quand tu es prête.

Harry pensa à ce qui serait pour lui la chambre idéale. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ginny serrer la sienne, il dit :

-Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de Godric Griffondor, prend possession de cette chambre accompagnée de Ginevra Weasley.

Il posa sa main sur la porte qui se teinta de rouge, et laissa entrer Ginny.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny ne fut pas la seule à être étonnée. La grande pièce comportait maintenant deux belles fenêtres en forme de croissant de lune, imbriquées dans des murs d'une couleur pourpre, muni d'une frise dorée. Un grand lit gracieux (avec matelas à eau) arborant les emblèmes Griffondor, Potter et Weasley sur sa devanture. De multiples cadres représentant des photos de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione ou même la famille Weasley au complet, les parents de Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore et Godric. En faite, des photos des gens qu'ils aimaient. Dans une vitrine se trouvaient diverses reliques de Griffondor : L'épée qui avait permis à Harry de sauver Ginny, une gourmette au nom de Godric, une baguette magique et une pensine. Un placard à balai, une petite bibliothèque, une petite table basse et deux sofas. La pièce était un savant mélange entre les besoins de racines de Harry et de confort de Ginny. Après avoir terminer le tour du propriétaire, ils se déshabillèrent, se mirent au lit et ne purent s'empêcher de faire l'amour une seconde fois dans la soirée.

Après leur réveil, ils se douchèrent dans leur nouvelle salle de bain et partirent déjeuner. Ils expliquèrent à Ron et Hermione leur intention de vivre dans les appartements de Griffondor. Ce qui ravit le second couple et après avoir obtenu l'accord du directeur et de MC Gonnagal, ils déménagèrent leurs affaires.

Le repas du réveillon au Terrier fut comme à son habitude délicieux. Harry reçut de Ginny une chevalière en argent frappée d'un lion. En la mettant à son doigt, Harry ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. De Ron, une paire de gant d'attrapeur, de la part d'Hermione, un vif d'or comme celui que possédait son père, de Hagrid, un livre sur les dragons, de Dumbledore et des membres de l'ordre du phénix un abonnement à quidditch magazine, l'habituel pull de Mrs Weasley et un album photo des maraudeurs de la part de Lupin.

Harry demanda le lendemain à parler avec Molly et Arthur :

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler Harry, demanda Mr Weasley

-Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je suis l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.

-Heu, nous l'ignorions, s'étonna Arthur

-Et ce dernier, comme tous les fondateurs avait créer des salles où seuls ses héritiers pourraient entrer. J'ai donc découvert une bibliothèque où un portrait de Griffondor, mon grand père, peut nous parler.

-Normal, c'est un ancien directeur de Poudlard, dit Arthur

-Il nous a donc donné des cours et aider dans nos études. Mais j'ai également des appartements à ma disposition. Il y a une salle à manger, une salle de bain, un séjour, une salle d'entraînement et deux chambres.

-Et tu te demandes si on accepterait que Ron et Ginny y vivent avec toi, ajouta Mr Weasley avec un sourire.

-Heu, oui c'est ça. Ginny et Hermione prendraient une chambre et Ron et moi une autre.

-Dans ces conditions cela me semble convenable, dit sèchement Molly

Harry aperçut Mr Weasley lui faire un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir.

Avant que les deux adultes ne partent, il ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas tout. Voilà, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, vous m'avez accueillit comme votre fils. Chez vous je me suis senti aimé comme nulle part ailleurs, et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ça.

Les Weasley étaient ébahis alors qu'une larme creusait un sillon sur la joue de Harry.

-Et donc même si ce n'est que matériel, je me disais que je pourrais vous léguer la maison Square Grimaud. Vous pourriez la vendre si vous le vouliez, car je sais que cette maison est horrible et que le Terrier est beaucoup mieux. Ne pensez pas que c'est de la pitié, j'essaie juste de vous rendre un peu de ce que vous m'avez donné.

Un long silence s'installa.

-Harry, nous avons fait tout ça de bon cœur, nous t'aimons, dit Mrs Weasley

-Je le sais bien, c'est justement pour ça que je veux vous remercier, car c'était de l'amour.

-He bien, je te connais assez bien pour me douter que ta décision est déjà prise, dit Mr Weasley

-Oui, l'ordre est déjà envoyé à Gringots, admit Harry, le 28 vous deviendrez propriétaire. Sauf si vous ne voulez vraiment pas.

Pour toute réponse, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et pleurèrent tous les trois, comme si chaque larme était là pour fixer leurs sentiments.

Le matin du 28, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Bill furent accompagnés par Maugrai Fol Œil habilement déguiser. Ils avaient prévus de faire un détour par le Londres moldu pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Magasin de Fred et George, et après avoir salué ses propriétaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la banque. Une fois entrés, Bill se dirigea vers l'accueil et deux minutes plus tard, un gobelin leur demanda de le suivre. Ils les emmenas dans un bureau, prit un dossier assez épais et commença à le lire en silence. Harry ne savait pas que faire, mais Bill lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête de patienter. Cinq minutes plus tard, le gobelin prit la parole.

-Tout d'abord, je vous annonce que Mr Black a été réhabilité. Une annonce sera faite officiellement dans la gazette de demain je pense. Or, Mr Black avait fourni à la banque un testament vous désignant comme son seul et unique hériter. Vous bénéficiez donc dès aujourd'hui de la somme de 26.439gallions, 12mornilles et 3noises et du bâtiment au 12 Square Grimaud. Nous avons bien reçut votre demande par écrit et le 12 Square Grimaud est donc propriété de Mr Arthur Weasley à partir de ce jour. Il nous reste donc à discuter des frais d'héritage dont bénéficie la banque. Nous suggérons la somme de 2.500 gallions.

Avant que Harry n'eut put répondre quoi que se soit, Bill posa une main sur sa cuisse pour lui demander de se taire.

-Je pense que le fait que Monsieur Potter soit un fidèle client de Gringot's lui permettrait d'obtenir une réduction.

-Bien sur, nous avions prévu cela et avons décidé de diminuer la somme à 1750 gallions. Nous transférerons le reste de l'héritage sur le compte de Mr Potter. Cela conviendra-t-il?

-Oui, cela nous semble très correcte.

Harry dût signer une dizaine de papiers après que Bill les ait lût les uns après les autres.

-Voilà, nous pouvons donc maintenant passer au cas Potter-Evans. Cela s'avère plus délicat. En plus de l'argent disponible depuis 16 ans sur votre compte, vos parents vous ont laissé la somme de 63.219gallions et 12noises, la maison de Godric's Hollow, un appartement dans le Londres moldu au 198 Evergreen Terace, et du manoir Potter dans le Sussex dont la banque n'a jamais pût connaître l'adresse exacte.

-Mais comment pourrais-je le trouver alors? S'étonna Harry

-D'après votre père, tout serait éclairci dans une lettre qui vous est destinée et qui constitue la dernière partie de l'Héritage. La difficulté réside dans le fait que tous ces biens étaient désignés comme votre propriété mais sous la garde de feus Mr Black jusqu'à votre majorité. Cette tutelle n'étant plus possible depuis que Mr Black fut déclaré hors la loi, la banque a scellé ces biens en assurant donc la garde jusqu'à votre majorité. Vous en êtes donc propriétaire mais vous ne pourrez en prendre possession qu'à partir 1er juillet, date de votre 17ème anniversaire.

Cela étant, l'importance de cette somme nous a engendré des frais assez important, de par sa gestion et sa durée.

-Certes, mais cette somme importante à donc été mise à disposition de la banque durant cette longue durée, intervint Bill

-Exact, dit le gobelin d'un air surpris, nous avions donc estimé la part de la banque à 5.200Gallions mais suite aux arguments que vous avez mis en avant, nous devrons donc revoir cette somme à la baisse je présume.

-Vous présumez bien.

-Vous avez une proposition à nous faire?

-Je pense que 2.500gallions et l'assurance que Mr Potter restera dans votre établissement devrait suffire.

-Comprenez que dans les circonstances actuelles, nous ne pouvons pas permettre de laisser de telles sommes.

-Comprenez également que nous pourrions rapidement avoir un rendez-vous avec Mr Bargniok.

A l'entente de ce nom inconnu de Harry, le gobelin fusilla Bill du regard mais dit calmement :

-Nous serons donc d'accord sur la somme de 2500gallions.

Après avoir signer les nouveaux papiers, Bill expliqua à Harry que Bargniok était un gobelin qui venait d'ouvrir son agence bancaire, ce qui apeurait très fort Gringot's. Harry résuma son entrevue à ses amis qui exprimaient des sentiments différents. Hermione ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le manoir Potter était introuvable, Ron et Ginny, abasourdis des sommes mentionnées mais très touchés par le geste de Harry pour leur famille. Ce dernier, lui, était frustré : son père lui avait écrit une lettre qu'il ne pourrait lire avant le mois de juillet. Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers le chaudron baveur pour retourner dans le Londres moldu. Ils firent un petit détour pour apercevoir l'appartement de Harry. C'était apparemment un appartement de belle taille, occupant tout un étage d'un immeuble avec un balcon ayant vue sur un petit parc boisé. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'allée commerçante et flânèrent de boutiques en boutiques. Harry et Ron s'achetèrent quelques jeans baggy pour leur confort et quelques uns plus moulants pour le plaisir de leur amie, des chemises, des T-Shirt et des pulls. Bien sur, le tout en suivant l'avis de leur compagne. Ces dernières vidèrent leur bourse dans l'achat de jupes, jeans taille basse, chemisiers, toppes et autres. Elles s'achetèrent même quelques sous-vêtements en discrétion pour faire une surprise aux garçons.

C'est donc vers 17h30 qu'ils entamèrent le chemin du retour. Bill et Maugrai s'étant transformés pour l'occasion en porteurs de sacs alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

-La rue semble fort agitée depuis quelques minutes, remarqua Fol Œil

-C'est normal, les bureaux ferment, les gens rentrent chez eux, expliqua calmement Hermione

-Peut-être, mais cela rend les menaces moins visibles. Surtout n'oubliez pas, vigilance constante.

-Ne t'en fait pas Alastor, tous ira bien, nous sommes…

Bill ne termina pas sa phrase, touché par un sortilège, il s'effondra. Fol Œil lâcha directement les sacs, et sortit sa baguette en cherchant le coupable de l'attaque. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, cinq Mangemorts les encerclaient à présent. Le plus grand d'entre eux prit rapidement la parole:

-Laissez nous Potter et nous vous laisseront la vie sauve, dit-il d'une voix grasse.

Pour toute réponse, Maugrai entama la bataille. Chacun se lança en duel avec son plus proche adversaire.

-Stupéfix, cria Harry

Le rayon se dirigea vers le Mangemort qui le contra grâce à un bouclier et riposta d'un maléfice d'entrave. Harry le dévia en essayant de viser le Mangemort de Ginny, mais il le rata de peu. D'après ce que Harry pût voir, ils n'avaient pas à faire à des débutants. Mêmes Maugrai peinait devant les assauts de son opposant.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Ron vint à bout de son adversaire en lui bloquant les jambes au sol avec des mains de terre. Il partit tout de suite aider Hermione qui semblait blessée à la jambe. Le peu de temps que Harry mit pour observer ses amis fût mit à profit par le Mangemort qui décocha un avada kedavra. Le survivant eût juste le temps de se coucher pour éviter l'éclair vert. Le sort continua sa route et toucha Maugrai dans le dos qui tomba les yeux ouverts, les bras en croix, caractéristiques de ce sort. Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes, il venait de voir l'un de ses protecteurs mourir. S'il n'avait pas été distrait, il aurait pût dévier le sort plutôt que de se coucher. Il ne pût cependant rester dans sa rêverie, tiré à la réalité par la chaleur que produisit un sort lui effleurant l'épaule. Il se releva, retourna dans la bataille mais entendit la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange crier :

-Endoloris

Les cris suivants furent ceux de Ginny, victime du maléfice. L'adversaire du récent décéder qui n'était nul autre que la cousine et meurtrière de Sirius, avait profiter de sa liberté pour toucher Ginny dans le dos. En voyant sa petite amie souffrir, en entendant sa voix si douce d'habitude refléter maintenant la douleur, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Tout se passa très vite, les larmes inondant ses yeux se changèrent en flammes, sa tristesse en rage.

-Pyro cruxe, cria Harry vers son adversaire qui se retrouva crucifié sur une croix de flammes, ôter de toute mobilité et dépourvu de sa baguette.

-Pyro protecto, enchaîna le jeune homme en visant son groupe d'ami.

Rien ne sembla changer jusqu'à ce qu'un sort de l'adversaire d'Hermione rencontre une barrière invisible, qui absorba le sort en une petite gerbe de flammes. Le même phénomène se produisit lorsque Ron tenta de toucher la barrière. Harry venait d'enfermer Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill et Maugrai derrière un mur de flammes les protégeant des assaillants, mais le laissant seul face à cinq ennemis dont trois encore capables de combattre.

Harry se retourna alors vers la Mangemort qui meurtrissait auparavant le corps de la jeune rousse.

-Hainairia, dit Harry avec un calme effrayant

Un long filet de flammes sortit de sa baguette, se dirigea vers le cœur de Bellatrix, et s'infiltra complètement dans sa poitrine. A ce moment, des images se succédèrent dans la tête de Harry. Il revit les parents de Neville à Sainte Mangouste, son parrain tomber derrière le voile dans la salle de la mort, le visage de Ginny se tordant de douleur, tandis que Bellatrix semblait dans la même situation que Ginny une minute plus tôt, ses yeux tournant dans leurs orbites, ses membres agités de spasmes.

Ensuite tout redevint normal, le flot d'image stoppa de circuler dans l'esprit de Harry et Bellatrix semblait dormir.

Il se concentra alors sur l'ennemi " officiel " de Ginny,

-Avada Kedavra, cria le Mangemort.

Harry ne s'arrêta même pas, il continua sa marche en se contentant de créer une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main et d'accueillir le sort avec celle-ci. Les flammes crépitèrent au contact de l'incantation mortelle, mais brûlèrent l'éclair vert à la plus grande stupéfaction du Mangemort.

Harry enchaîna sans attendre :

-Meldown.

Cette fois-ci tous ce qui se trouvait à un mètre autour de la cible fut absorbé par le point d'impact du sort sur le Mangemort. Tout explosa ensuite, projetant le corps du Mangemort à un mètre de hauteur

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son dernier adversaire, il l'aperçut en train de lutter contre la muraille de feu.

-Pyro cruxe

Le Mangemort se trouva également bloqué sur une croix de flammes.

Harry regarda autour de lui, tous ces amis étaient en sécurité. A cette pensée, il sombra dans le sommeil.


	13. La Décision

Ch 13 : La décision

La lumière était trop vive! Un mal de crâne inimaginable envahit instantanément Harry. Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? Son esprit était encore très embrumé et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour lui dissiper ce brouillard et se souvenir de l'attaque. En associant sa prise de conscience et l'inconfort du lit, il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il tendit le bras pour prendre ses lunettes avant de se rappeler qu'il portait maintenant des magico-lentilles. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour filtrer la lumière et aperçut Ginny, couchée, endormie sur une chaise à son chevet. Prit d'une envie pressante, il se leva et fût surpris du chancellement de ses jambes sous son poids. Il parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes et ce ne fut que lorsque la chasse d'eau retentit que Ginny se réveilla. Elle se leva d'un bond et couru vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'aida ensuite à se recoucher dans le lit et pleura doucement, la tête sur le torse de Harry qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Sa tentative d'explication fut néanmoins interrompue par l'arrivée d'une medicomage qui repartit tout de suite en courant et en criant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore, de MC Gonnagal, de Rémus, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur et du portrait de Godric Griffondor. Après que tout le monde ait pu saluer Harry, Dumbledore prit doucement la parole :

-Harry, comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous sommes tous très heureux que tu aies repris connaissance. Tu nous as fait une belle peur sais-tu?

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

-Cela fait cinq jours maintenant. Après l'attaque tu as tout de suite été conduit à Sainte Mangouste et depuis tu sembles plongé dans un coma.

-Non, je me reposais avec Ifrit, j'ai remarqué que je récupérais beaucoup plus vite dans son monde.

-Cela veut dire que tu as passé presque vingt ans las bas, dit Hermione choquée.

-Ouais, au début j'ai beaucoup dormis, puis je n'arrivais plus vraiment à employer la magie. J'ai du récupérer mes ressource et puis j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner physiquement.

-Cela explique que des bleus, des coupures, des coups et autres hématomes apparaissaient sur ton corps, dit Ginny, sans parler que tu semble beaucoup plus musclé, ajouta-elle légèrement timide.

-Oui, je suppose, sa gène était clairement partagée par Harry

-Mais pourquoi nous as-tu enfermer, lui demanda Ron

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien de l'attaque, répondit franchement Harry.

-En fait, entama Bill, j'ai d'abord été pétrifié. J'ai tous vu, mais je n'ai pas su vous aider, dit-il d'une voix coupable.

-Personne ne vous en veut, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais rafraîchissez quand même la mémoire de Harry.

-Oui, je vais essayer. Donc après avoir été pétrifié, j'ai vu les cinq mangemorts arriver et entamer les duels. Ils étaient équilibrés. Ron a été le premier à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire en l'immobilisant. Il a ensuite rejoins Hermione qui semblait retenir ses coups, elle ne faisait que défendre.

-Si j'avais employer la foudre, j'aurais pût blesser la foule ou nous même, dit-elle pour se défendre.

-Ce qui était une sage décision Hermione, approuva le directeur. Continuez Bill s'il vous plait.

-A ce moment, le Mangemort qui combattait Harry lui a lancé un avada kedavra. Harry a réussit à l'éviter en se couchant. Mais le sort a continué et a touché Maugrai dans le dos. Et…Il est..Mort.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans l'assemblée comme pour commémorer en l'honneur de Fol Œil.

-Une triste perte, dit Dumbledore, mais il est mort en combattant comme il l'aurait voulu. Continuez mon garçon.

-Le Mangemort qui se battait avec Maugrai a alors pût lancer un doloris sur Ginny qui combattait.

A partir de ce moment tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Harry. L'attaque de Bellatrix, sa colère, ses combats…

Il serra inconsciemment la main de Ginny mais continua à écouter.

-C'était une femme qui a lancé le sort sur Gin. Et là, Harry est devenu fou. Il a tout de suite bloqué son mangemort sur une croix de flammes. Puis il a créé un mur de protection autour de nous tous. On ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir, ni même lancer des sorts.

-Il était seul face au trois autres Mangemorts? Cria Molly qui ne semblait pas encore avoir pris connaissance des faits vu ses réactions très vives.

-Oui, il a alors lancé un sort de feu sur la Mangemort qui avait attaqué Ginny. Elle a convulsé puis a perdu connaissance. Harry a continué. Mais l'adversaire de Ginny lui a lancé un avada kedavra. Mais Harry n'a même pas essayé de bloquer le sort, il l'a accueillit avec une boule de feu qu'il avait créé dans sa main. Le sort de mort a alors disparu comme absorbé par le feu. Harry a riposté en lancent un sort mauve qui a fait que tous ce qui se trouvait autour du Mangemort a été aspiré dans son ventre puis il a été projeté à un mettre du sol. Et Il a terminé comme il avait commencé, en bloquant le dernier Mangemort sur une croix. Puis il a perdu connaissance et on a pût sortir du dôme et vous l'amener professeur.

Tout le monde regardait Harry d'un air ébahit. Même ceux qui avaient assistés aux faits trouvaient cela encore plus extraordinaire maintenant qu'ils l'entendaient de la bouche de Bill. Il avait réussit à mettre en déroute quatre mangemorts à lui tout seul. Mais comment?

-Harry, quels sont ces sorts que tu as employé? Car je n'en connais qu'un seul sur les cinq, dit Dumbledore d'un air curieux.

-Ce sont des sorts que j'ai inventés, sauf le Meldown.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à l'étonnement de la foule et continua.

-Dans l'ordre, c'était d'abord le Pyro Cruce. C'est une croix de flammes qui détient l'ennemi et l'empêche de transplaner.

-Tu as donc associé un sort de ligotage à un sort d'anti-transplanage grâce à ton élément, intervint le directeur avec un regard pétillant de fierté.

-Oui, j'avais vu Rémus ligoter Petigrow en troisième année et vous empêcher les Mangemorts de transplaner en juin au ministère. Il me semblait inutile d'employer l'un sans l'autre. J'ai donc inventé le Pyro Cruce pour bloquer mes adversaires lors d'attaque. Mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser. Tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Le dôme de feu c'est le Pyro Protecto. paJe me suis inspiré de celui qu'avait battit Ron lors du second tour du tournoi. J'ai donc créé un espace où rien ne peut entrer ou sortir sans que les flammes ne l'attaque. Mais avant j'arrivais à peine à créer un dôme assez grand pour moi.

-Une défense élémentaire totale en quelque sorte, dit Lupin.

-Non Rémus, aucune défense n'est totale. Le bouclier de Harry doit bien avoir une faiblesse mais cela reste son secret, intervint Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Mais je t'en prie, continue Harry, explique à nos amis le maléfice du Meldown, que tu as parfaitement réussit.

-Le Meldown crée une implosion suivie d'une explosion. C'est un sort très difficile à réaliser, mais radical.

-En effet, surtout lorsqu'il est aussi puissant que le tient. Maintenant Harry, explique moi comment as-tu pût bloquer un sortilège de mort comme tu l'as fait?

-En faite, là j'ai improviser. Je me suis dis que le contraire de la mort c'était la vie. J'ai donc concentré de l'énergie vitale dans ma main en la matérialisant en flammes.

-Harry, à l'avenir je te déconseillerai d'employer cette méthode. Car matérialiser de l'énergie vitale est très dangereux, cela pourrai te faire perdre connaissance voir te tuer, dit Dumbledore, mais Harry, quel est le sort que tu as lancé sur Bellatrix Lestrange? Oui, en effet, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a jeté le doloris sur Ginny. Que lui as-tu fait? Pour la première fois, la voix de Dumbledore semblait trembler de peur.

-C'est le feu purificateur, ou Hainairia. J'avais imaginé ce sort, mais je ne pensais jamais l'utiliser. En faite, le Hainairia déverse ma haine pour mon ennemi dans son corps via le feu.

-C'est donc une seconde version du Doloris, dit Ron d'un air grave.

-Non, regarde, Hainairia, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Ron

Tout le monde sursauta de peur en voyant le fin filet de flammes pénétrer le corps de Ron. Mais devant le sourire de Ron, ils comprirent qu'il ne souffrait pas.

-Je n'ai pas mal, je ressens une douce chaleur qui me calme.

-C'est normal, je n'ai aucune haine envers toi. Quand je l'ai lancé sur Bellatrix, j'ai revu ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius, aux parents de Neville et à Ginny. Par contre, toi je revois tous les bons moments qu'on a vécu, lui répondit Harry en lui souriant.

-Ce sort déverse plutôt tes sentiments dans le cœur de la cible sous forme de chaleur, dit Hermione d'un air d'analyse, très douloureux pour Bellatrix, agréable pour Ron.

-Tout à fait. Mais le problème c'est que l'on lance rarement un sort sur quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle feu purificateur. La douleur purifie mes ennemis des choses qu'ils ont faites.

-C'est bien beaux tout ça, mais où diable avez-vous trouvé la puissance nécessaire pour inventer de tels sorts et les employer, dit MC Gonnagal.

-Je pense que la volonté de sauver ses amis et l'amour lui ont fournit la force et le courage. De plus, il me semble que Harry passe beaucoup de temps auprès de son esprit élémentaire, ce qui lui permet d'augmenter sa faculté à maîtriser le feu. Mais il est vrai qu'un élément extérieurs à ceux-ci a du rentrer en compte, dit songeusement Dumbledore

Pour la première fois, le portrait de Griffondor prit la parole :

-La bague Albus, examinez la bague.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et regarda la chevalière de Harry. Après deux minutes de silence, il dit à voix basse :

-La bague de Chronos?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semble. De plus, cela expliquerait tout.

Devant l'incompréhension générale, le tableau continua.

-Cette chevalière est la seule et unique relique de Merlin fondateur de notre magie. C'est un objet d'une grande puissance magique, elle permet à la personne qui la porte de devenir un protecteur des gens qu'il aime. Cependant, les pouvoirs ne se présente que si l'esprit de Merlin juge que le possesseur de la bague mérite ce pouvoir. Ce qui doit être le cas de Harry puisqu'il a réussit à vous protéger.

-Mais ce que je me demande, ce sont les circonstances qui ont apporté cette bague dans les mains de Harry, demanda Dumbledore. Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles, cette relique avait été acquise par Voldemort, mais devant son absence de pouvoir, du moins pour lui, il s'en était débarrassé.

-C'est moi qui l'aie offerte à Harry professeur, dit Ginny.

-Mais où as-tu trouvé cette bague Ginny? Elle doit coûter une fortune, intervint Arthur.

-J'avais demander à Fred et George de trouver un beau cadeau pour Harry. Quand ils m'ont parlé de cette bague, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça plairait à Harry. Je ne l'aie payée que 10gallions, dit-elle.

-La personne qui te l'a vendue ne devait pas se douter de la valeur qu'elle possédait, dit Bill.

-En tous cas merci Harry, dit Molly en le serrant dans ses bras, tu sauve Ginny, puis Ron, puis Arthur et maintenant Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Bill. Tu es un cadeau des dieux.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que sauver un père, dit Harry en regardant Arthur, des frères et une soeur, cette fois son regard se posa sur Ron, Hermione et Bill, et ma future femme, termina-t-il en embrassant Ginny. Mais professeur, qu'est-il arrivé au Mangemorts?

-Amycus, Rockwood, Breval et Drucket sont maintenant entre les mains des aurores. Je tiens à te dire que les cinq Mangemorts qui vous ont attaqués sont placé parmi les plus puissants alliés de Voldemort. C'est donc un magnifique coup de pêche, dit Dumbledore d'un air qu'il tenta de rendre joyeux.

-Et Bellatrix Lestrange? Interrogea Harry?

-Elle est morte des suites de ces blessures le lendemain de votre combat.

Harry se tenait derrière la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il pouvait clairement entendre la conversation du vieil homme avec le portrait de Godric Griffondor.

-Pense-tu que le fait faite qu'il ait tué Lestrange était la décision dont parlait la prophétie?

-Ho oui Godric, c'est bien triste à dire, mais je pense qu'il s'agisse bien de cela.

-Mais Albus, pourquoi tournerait-il mal? Pourquoi changerait-il de camp?

-L'envie de pouvoir, la peur, le fait qu'il ne puisse plus supporter cette pression je pense.

C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour rentrer. Il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Dumbledore se retourna et aperçut Harry.

Aussitôt son visage devint encore plus grave.

-Harry, que fais-tu ici?

-Je viens vous rendre une petite visite directeur, dit Harry avec une voix calme et narquoise.

-Harry, as-tu entendu notre conversation?

-Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'étais déjà au courant.

Sur ces mots, Harry n'attendit pas : Il dégaina sa baguette et dit :

-Avada Kedavra

Un éclair vert se dirigea droit sur le front du vieillard qui surpris, tombas les bras en crois, bouche ouverte, yeux ouverts, remplit de tristesse.

-Au revoir professeur, dit calmement Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

Il fit alors le tour du bureau, s'assit dans le fauteuil et s'installa les pieds sur la table.

-Pourquoi Harry? Toi, mon héritier, dit Godric.

-Ce sont nos choix qui nous disent qui nous sommes, pas notre sang, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en regardant le corps à coté de lui tout en se grattant l'avant bras marqué d'une tête de mort et d'un serpents noir.

J'espère que vous aurez reconnu le clin d'œil au tome deux (la dernière phrase de Harry). Je me permets de vous réclamer PLEIN de reviews pour fêter ma 100ème page Word… HarH


End file.
